Siempre es mejor contigo
by BliuGahan
Summary: Edward se ha casado con otra, y Bella esta con Jacob. Pero ambos esconden un secreto. Que habra pasado hace 3 meses? Bella POV y flashbacks
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 : NO HA PASADO TANTO TIEMPO

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que nos vimos. Todo había pasado muy despacio, el tiempo parecía haberse congelado. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero la vida sin él se me hacia insoportable. Nadie sospechaba del auténtico calvario por el que estaba pasando, en el fondo era una estupenda actriz, sabia disimular bastante bien mi pena, o mis cambios de humor. Ni siquiera Jacob notaba un ápice de tristeza en mí. Pero ahora debía enfrentarme a él otra vez. Tenía que verlo, hablarle, hacer como que nada había pasado entre nosotros. Tendría que soportar verlo disimular a el también con Lucy, su esposa… Dios mío, su esposa… Todavía no puedo creérmelo. Edward está casado. Está casado pero me quiere a mí, yo lo sé. Me lo había jurado tantas veces que hasta yo misma me lo creía. Y yo también lo quiero a él. No de la misma forma que quiero a Jacob. Es una manera de querer que sea imposible describir. Salgo con un hombre-lobo, pero amo a un vampiro. Qué cosas…

"Bella!!! Vamos a llegar tarde!" – Jacob me grito desde abajo. Estaba esperándome para irnos juntos a la cena que Edward y Lucy habían organizado para inaugurar su nuevo apartamento.

"Enseguida bajo, estoy buscando mi chaqueta" – era mentira. Llevaba casi 1 hora sentada frente al espejo del tocador de nuestra habitación, pasándome el peine por el pelo, con la mirada perdida en mi propio reflejo, intentando calmarme. Estaba bastante nerviosa. Hoy volvía a ver a Edward después de todo lo que nos paso hacia tan solo 3 meses. No sabía que podría decirle, ni cómo actuar ante él con todos delante. _"Nadie lo sabe, eso juega a tu favor."_ – pensaba para mí misma, pero no me reconfortaba para nada esa idea. Suspire, me mire por última vez la cara, _"el vampiro, el hombre-lobo y la zombie"_ , pensé, y finalmente baje las escaleras. Jacob se había venido a vivir a casa conmigo y con Charlie después de la muerte de Billy. Además de sentirse muy solo en la reserva, su casa era un cumulo de recuerdos. Así que Charlie decidió que sería buena idea que viniera a Forks con nosotros.

"Vaya Bella, estas guapísima" – Jacob me miro de arriba abajo con su mejor sonrisa. Me acerce a él y le susurre "gracias" en el oído al tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El también estaba radiante, con su lisa y negrísima melena atada en una coleta. Llevábamos varios días con una temperatura muy agradable, incluso de noche, así que decidimos ir hasta Port Angeles en el descapotable que Alice me regalo el día que cumplí los 19. Alice siempre tan generosa y exagerada al mismo tiempo. A pesar de que ya no salía con su hermano, nos llevábamos estupendamente y me consideraba una hermana mas, algo que Jacob se tomaba relativamente mal.

Jacob conducía. Yo estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos como para conducir. Además, a pesar de lo que el decía, ese coche le encantaba. Durante todo el viaje no abrí la boca. Realmente no sé muy bien lo que me hablaba, creo que algo de que Leah quería hacer un intercambio de la Universidad e ir a Europa. La verdad es que me daba igual. Yo solo podía pensar en mi vampiro. Porque yo lo sentía así. Era mío, de mi propiedad. Me pertenecía. Mi corazón era solo de él. Cerré los ojos y deje que el cálido viento me atizara la cara. Eso me relajaba bastante realmente.

"Bella? Te encuentras bien?" – Jacob detuvo el coche en un semáforo y me paso la mano por mi fría mejilla – "Pareces ausente. Es que no te interesa lo que estoy contando?"

"Oh! Claro que sí. Me parece muy bien que Leah se marche a Europa a estudiar" – conteste yo, recolocándome el pelo y fingiendo una sonrisa para él. Pero el no sonreía. Se quedo mirando para mí con cara extrañada – "Que?" – le pregunte

"Bella, es que acabas de decir algo en alto, una cosa muy extraña, como si estuvieras contestándole a…. Deja, da igual" – el semáforo se puso en verde y acelero muy deprisa. Parecía enfadado. Decidí no darle importancia, aunque yo sabía de qué se trataba. Giramos un par de calles hasta la dirección que Jacob tenia apuntada en un papel. De repente un calor asfixiante invadió mi cara, mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo. El Volvo de Edward. Allí estaba el coche donde yo había vivido tantas cosas. Jacob aparco justo detrás del, y de broma le dio un golpecito mientras maniobraba. Se rio, y yo también. Solo para no levantar sospechas.

"Vaya, vaya con el chupasangre… El edificio más caro de Port Angeles" – Jacob miro a lo alto del edificio y me agarro la mano. En efecto, era un edificio impresionante. Resaltaba sobre todos los demás de la zona. Como Edward sobre el resto de la humanidad. Timbramos, y un elegante portero nos abrió la puerta. Nos pregunto a que piso íbamos, y nos acompaño hasta el ascensor.

"Creo que nunca te he visto tan guapa" – me dijo Jacob agarrándome la cintura para pegarme a él. Me dio un beso abrasador, literalmente, ya que su temperatura era mucho más elevada que la mía. Me aparte en cuanto pude. No podía seguir más con esta farsa. Mire a Jacob y tuve ganas de llorar. Claro que lo quería, y no me gustaba hacerle daño, pero se trataba de Edward, el amor de mi vida, y ante eso, no había remedio. Finalmente el ascensor llego al 9º piso. Y en cuanto se abrió la puerta, pensé que me desmayaba; Edward estaba en la puerta, esperándonos, con esa sonrisa que me mataba. Durante unos segundos nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas, pero parecieron siglos. Y el seguía sonriendo. _"Maldito seas, Edward Cullen",_ pensé. Alargo su perfecto brazo para estrechar la mano de Jacob. Intercambiaron un par de "que tal?" de cortesía y Jacob entro en el apartamento. Ahora me tocaba a mí. Me tocaba saludar al hombre más perfecto del universo. Por supuesto, no paro de sonreír. Llevaba una camisa azul perfecta, sin una arruga, como siempre. Mi preferida, ahora la recordaba. Era la camisa que llevaba puesta el día que conocí a su familia. Sentí que las venas me iban a estallar y que el corazón me saldría del pecho.

"Bella…" – y sin pensarlo, me abrazo. Durante esos dos segundos no pude reaccionar. Me pegue a él, aspire su olor. Estaba frio como el tempano, todo lo contrario de Jacob. Sin duda alguna, prefería el frio. Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que resonaba en su cuerpo – "Bienvenida"

Puso su mano sobre mi espalda y me hizo entrar al interior. El apartamento era increíble. Grande, espacioso, con unos techos altísimos. Estaba decorado al estilo "antiguo", como yo lo llamaba, que tanto le gustaba a Edward; mucha madera, lámparas en el techo y sillones grandes y cómodos. Un gran piano presidia el fondo del salón. En seguida me imaginé a Edward pasando largas noches tocando, componiendo… tocando mi nana. Suspire, y de nuevo las ganas de llorar volvieron. Había bastante gente; enseguida reconocí a Alice y Jaspe en el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Alice me saludo agitando la mano y dando pequeños saltitos, y Jasper me guiño el ojo. Estaban un poco alejados de los demás, así que me supuse que Jasper no lo debía estar pasando muy bien. Alice estaba guapísima, con un pequeño vestido negro y una diadema roja que resaltaba su pelo. Al otro lado de la sala, había un pequeño grupo de 4 personas que no conocía. Estaban hablando animadamente con Lucy. _"Lucy Cullen… Por dios, que mal me suena". _Nada mas verme, Lucy se acerco a mí.

"Bella!! Por fin habéis llegado. Sois los últimos, ya pensábamos que no veníais" – y se rio… y se rio! Maldita sea, siempre con esa risa tan desagradable… Le devolví la sonrisa. Me agarro por la mano y me llevo hacia esos tres desconocidos. Me presentó como Bella, la novia de Jacob _"Genial, tengo dueño". _ Estos resultaron ser la hermana de Lucy, su novio y un amigo, tan estirados y repelentes como ella. Estaban hablando sobre arte conceptual, algo que a mí me da igual, pero intento parecer educada y hacer que el tema realmente me gusta. En un momento, mire hacia Alice, a ver si de alguna manera me sacaba de aquí, y de repente fue como si el fuego me abrasara los ojos. Me cruce con la mirada de Edward. Estaba junto al piano, mirándome fijamente. No pude apartar la mirada, era hipnotizante. Aparte de que no podía, no quería, era como una cura, como un bálsamo. Después de tanto tiempo, el solo hecho de estar en la misma habitación que Edward, calmaba toda mi angustia. Levanto su copa de vino, y me sonrió, tal y como a mí me gustaba. Yo sabía que lo que había realmente en esa copa, no era vino, así que también sonreí. De pronto vi que Jacob se levantaba y cogía su copa. Le dio unos pequeños golpecitos con una cuchara:

"Atención todos, por favor" – me miro y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a donde estaba el. Todos dejaron de hablar para atender. En ese momento se me cayó el alma a los pies. Yo sabía que iba a decir, lo que iba a anunciar. Se lo había prohibido, pero me había hecho caso omiso. Jacob el rebelde… Me agarro por la cintura y suspiro. Yo me morí por dentro.

"Tenemos que anunciaros algo muy importante. Algo que nos hace tremendamente felices… Bella y yo vamos a ser padres"

Una oleada de gente se abalanzo sobre nosotros para felicitarnos. Mientras yo sentía que me moría por dentro, buscaba con la mirada a Edward. Pero no estaba allí. No estaba en el salón. Alice me abrazo de repente:

"Esta en la terraza" – me susurro. Me dio una palmadita en la espalda y en seguida abrazo a Jacob, para que no se diera cuenta de que yo me iba a la terraza. Cogí una copa, me serví algo de champan, y aprovechando que todos lo estaban celebrando con Jacob, abrí la puerta de la enorme terraza. Y allí estaba Edward, de pie apoyado en la barandilla, de espaldas a mí. Bebí un sorbo, y camine hacia él.

"Edward…" – le dije mientras me apoyaba yo también en la barandilla. Las vistas eran increíbles; el mar totalmente en calma, las luces de la ciudad, la brisa, Edward… - "lo siento"

"Que es lo que sientes, Bella?" – me pregunto el muy friamente. Tan friamente que me sobresalte. Creo que nunca antes me había hablado de esa manera

"No haberte dicho esto antes. De verdad que lo siento" – intente acercarme un poco más a él, pero se aparto. Estaba realmente molesto. Y lo entendía.

"No tienes porque sentirlo, Bella. No estoy enfadado por eso" – me dijo, ahora mirándome. Tenía una mirada muy triste, casi parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Volví a intentar acercarme, y esta vez no se aparto.

"Entonces, porque es, Edward?" - puse mi mano sobre su brazo. La miro, suspiro y volvió a mirar hacia el mar. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

"Bella, de cuanto estas?" – me pregunto. Aparte la mano de su brazo y me cruce de brazos. Empezaba a notar el frio que emanaba de él. La verdad es que su pregunta me había incomodado.

"Pues de 3 meses" – le respondí sin darle importancia. Que mas daba? Desde el principio no estuve muy de acuerdo con tener ese niño, pero Jacob me convenció, a él sí que le hacia ilusión – "No sé porque me lo preguntas, que mas dará?"

"Bella… no te das cuenta de que hace 3 meses estuvimos juntos? No te das cuenta de que yo… podría ser el padre? O es que necesitas que te lo recuerde?...."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, el segundo capitulo ya esta aquí!!!! Espero que os guste. Todavia no se como terminara, ni como será de larga la historia. Tengo muchas ideas en mente ;) Si teneis alguna opinión, o alguna idea, por favor hacédmelo saber!!!!! **_

CAPITULO 2: MIS RECUERDOS SON LOS TUYOS

Me quedé de piedra. Claro que lo recordaba. Pero algo no me cuadraba. Edward es un vampiro, un no-muerto. Se supone que no tiene vida y por lo tanto, no puede "crear" vida. Mientras lo miraba fijamente, intenté buscar una explicación lógica a lo que me había dicho. Quizás solo estaría celoso, en el fondo era un vampiro muy celoso, algo que a mí me encantaba sinceramente. Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero él me corto enseguida:

"Bella, que yo sea un vampiro no significa que no pueda procrear. Yo también pensaba que no, pero un día, hablando con mi padre, me conto que los vampiros masculinos no son como las vampiras. Sus fluidos siguen intactos, y por lo tanto, pueden tener hijos, con humanas, claro."- ahora ya no miraba al mar, me miraba a mí. Se acercó un poco más y me acarició la mejilla, lo que me produjo un escalofrió, pero no por lo frio que estaba, si no por lo incómodo de la situación y el miedo que me daba todo esto.-"yo soy el que lo siente. No tomé las precauciones adecuadas, porque yo tampoco me lo imaginaba. Lo siento muchísimo"-Nos miramos fijamente y suspiré. Empezó a notar que las lágrimas me recorrían la cara. Estaba muy confundida. Y si era Edward el padre? Qué clase de bebé tendríamos? Como iba a explicárselo a Jacob? Escuchaba las risas de los demás, brindando y celebrando la buena nueva. Edward me abrazó, tan fuerte que casi me aplasta, pero no me importó. Era la único que necesitaba ahora mismo, tenerlo a mi lado y que nunca más me dejara, que me tuviera pegada a él para siempre. Le devolví el abrazo y lloré más fuerte. Me agarré a su camisa como si fuese lo único que podía salvarme de una caída al vacio.

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Pase lo que pase, no voy a dejar que nada malo te ocurra" – me susurró al oído mientras pasaba su mano por mi pelo. Ahora él no respiraba. Se había quedado estático en esa postura. Sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco, pues lo creía, creía en su palabra. A pesar de lo que nos había pasado, Edward nunca me había mentido, y siempre cumplía todo lo que me prometía.

"Pero Edward, Alice ha tenido que ver algo, no? Y seguramente ya lo sepas. Es más, me apuesto el cuello a que ya lo sabías antes de que Jacob lo anunciara." – le dije separándome de él y secándome las lágrimas de los ojos. Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia abajo. Claro que lo sabía, maldito vampiro, él todo lo sabe.

"Bella, Alice solo te vió embarazada, y claro que me lo dijo. Pero no vió quien es el padre. Eso me lo prometió, y confió en ella. Es por eso que hable con Carlisle, y él me confirmo que se han dado casos de humanas embarazadas de vampiros. No sabía si llamarte y hablar contigo, porque realmente no sabía si querías verme después de todo. Recuerdas lo que acordamos?"- yo asentí. Como iba a olvidarlo… El peor acuerdo que he firmado en mi vida.

"Que no podríamos vernos más a solas" – bajé la cabeza y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. En ese momento, Lucy entró por la puerta de la terraza y fue directa a Edward. Le pasó la mano por la cintura y me miró, sonriente, triunfadora. Su larga melena rubia y rizada ondeaba, como para recordarme lo que yo nunca tendría. Todavía me cuesta creer la manera en la que Lucy consiguió a Edward. Es bastante absurdo y ridículo. La única razón por la que estaban juntos, era porque ella los había visto cazando en el bosque. Había descubierto su secreto. Qué iban a hacer? Matarla? Convertirla en una vampira? Pero Lucy era muy lista. Llevaba mucho tiempo encaprichada de Edward, así que les propuso un trato; su silencio a cambio de casarse con Edward. Por supuesto, el se negó en un principio, pero toda su familia, excepto Alice, consiguió convencerlo. Lucy era miembro de una familia muy influyente del estado de Washington, además de una niña rica y caprichosa que todo lo que quería, lo tenía, y sabían que negárselo supondría el fin del secreto de los Cullen y la gente empezaría una auténtica caza de brujas con ellos. Daba igual que se fueran de Forks, del estado o del país. Siempre los perseguirían. Así que como para Edward lo más importante es su familia, se rindió y acepto casarse con ella. Yo de aquellas ya estaba con Jacob, pero eso no significo que me hiciera trizas el corazón. Sí, soy muy egoísta.

"Bueno Bella, estarás muy contenta no? Un niño! Pero qué bonito acto de amor hacia Jacob, verdad Ed?" – dijo ella con su cínica sonrisa. Edward no apartaba su mirada de la mía.

"Por supuesto. Vamos dentro, empieza a hacer frio" – respondió el muy serio. Pero yo no entré. Necesitaba aclararme la mente un poco. Demasiada información de golpe. Un bebé de Edward… que maravilloso sonaba eso. Empecé a imaginarme una vida juntos, los 3, con nuestro bebé, lejos de Forks. Me acaricié la tripa y sonreí. Quizás debería hablar con Carlisle. Podría darme información, ayudarme, darme un poco de apoyo si realmente este bebé era de Edward. Me vinieron a la mente un montón de nombres; de niño, de niña… cualquiera sonaba perfectamente con Cullen. En ese momento, Jacob vino a buscarme. Y la fugaz alegría se desvaneció. Me puso una chaqueta sobre los hombros, y juntos entramos de nuevo en el salón. Edward no estaba allí, y Alice tampoco. Mire a Jasper y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándome el largo pasillo de moqueta burdeos. Asentí y vocalice un "gracias" mientras me dirigía hacia el pasillo.

"Voy al baño, Jacob, vengo enseguida" – le dije – "no te preocupes, estoy bien. Necesito refrescarme un poco". – Jacob estaba charlando con un par de amigos de Lucy, y asintió sin más. Perfecto.

El pasillo era larguísimo, con un montón de puertas a cada lado. Afine el oído para escuchar sus voces, pero fue en vano. Seguí avanzando, y de repente una mano me agarro y me metió dentro de una habitación vacía. Allí estaban Alice y Edward.

"Alice! Que susto me has dado" – le dije mientras me reponía. Alice rió entre dientes. Edward estaba de pie junto a una ventana. Seguía muy serio, algo que contrastaba con la supuesta alegría de Alice. Aun así estaba impresionante, como siempre. Me encantaba cuando ponía esa cara seria, y cuando se pasaba la mano por el pelo mientras pensaba algo. Dios mío, estoy enferma… Alice nos miró a los dos y carraspeó, para llamar nuestra atención.

"Bueno, creo que debemos solucionar este tema cuanto antes, no creéis? Carlisle me ha llamado y me ha dicho que deberíais hacer la prueba de paternidad. Bella, si realmente Edward es el padre, podrías correr un gran riesgo, físicamente quiero decir" – me dijo Alice con toda naturalidad. A mí me recorrió el cuerpo un enorme escalofrió. – "pero no te preocupes, que nada saldrá mal"- terminó Alice, cuando vió que mi rostro se ponía más pálido todavía. Edward pareció que volvió en sí, y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, donde estábamos Alice y yo. Me agarró la mano y la acarició con su dedo gordo. Yo me puse la mano en mi incipiente barriga. Claro que nada podría salir mal mientras Edward estuviera con nosotros. Y cada minuto que pasaba, mas convencida estaba de que ese bebé era de Edward. Seria intuición femenina, o de madre, pero lo tenía cada vez más claro. Alice se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

"Verás, Bella, hemos estado investigando y tenemos constancia de distintos casos de embarazos como el tuyo. Y pueden darse tres casos; uno, que el bebé sea totalmente humano. Es difícil, pero se dio un caso hace 230 años en Francia. El segundo, que el niño sea completamente vampiro. Es el caso más peligroso de todo, donde el riesgo es altísimo, ya que lo más probable, es que te mate. Y el tercero, que sea mitad vampiro, y mitad humano. Aunque parezca increíble, están registrados varios casos, la mayoría en Sudamérica, y al igual que el anterior, corres un grave riesgo si lo tienes. Las probabilidades de morir, son altas nuevamente. "– ahí ya no pude más, y comencé a llorar. Edward me seguía agarrando la mano, y Alice me abrazó fuertemente mientras me frotaba la espalda, tratando de consolarme. Escuche a Jacob llamarme desde el pasillo y Edward me soltó rápidamente. Me sequé las lágrimas, y les dije que mañana iría hasta la mansión Cullen. Alice asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. La buena de Alice... que haría yo sin ella. Jacob parecía preocupado, pero le reste importancia diciéndole que estaba muy cansada y que me llevara a casa. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo, y seguramente no pegaría ojo en toda la noche. Nos despedimos de todos y salimos del apartamento.

"Bella, de que hablaste con Edward en la terraza?"- me pregunto Jacob. Parecía que se olía algo, pero no podía ser. Era imposible que supiera nada de lo que paso hace 3 meses.

"De nada en particular, me dio la enhorabuena, simplemente" – le respondí con naturalidad. Últimamente se me daba muy bien mentir, que ironía. Quise abrazarlo, pero no fui capaz. Todavía estaba impregnada del olor de Edward, y no quería ninguno otro. Quería tener ese olor toda la noche, para estar más tranquila. Jacob no dijo nada, y nos metimos en el coche. Aunque tampoco dijo nada durante el trayecto, me hice la dormida para esquivar cualquier pregunta. Seguí haciéndome la dormida cuando llegamos a casa, y Jacob me cogió en brazos y me subió hasta la habitación. Me desperecé lo justo para quitarme la ropa y ponerme el pijama. Supuse que Jacob no intentaría nada hoy. En cuanto apagó la luz, el corazón se me acelero al pensar lo que me esperaba mañana. Saldríamos de dudas, pero que pasaría si el bebé no era de Jacob? Tendría que armarme de valor y contárselo todo. Le partiría el corazón, otra vez, y nunca podría perdonármelo. Lo último que quería, era hacerle daño. No se lo merecía, es tan buen conmigo. Me lleve la mano que Edward me había agarrado a la boca. Todavía olía a él… su dulce aroma. Poco a poco me tranquilice, y comencé a recordar los maravillosos 3 días que pase junto a él en Francia…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya esta aquí el 3º capitulo!! Es un flashback … Espero que os guste ;) Gracias por las reviews, animan mucho, asi que seguid dejando vuestras opiniones, me encanta leerlas. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 3: NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA**

Había pasado casi 1 año desde que Edward me había dejado. Y todavía no lo había asimilado del todo. Cuesta creer que la persona a la que quieres más que a nada, y que te corresponde, de un día para otro, decida lo contrario. Me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez que lo olvidara. Intentaba verlo como un monstruo, para poder odiarlo y no seguir sufriendo, pero no podía. Me resultaba imposible odiarlo. Como vas a odiar al ser más maravilloso de la Tierra? Pero todo tenía una explicación. Su boda con Lucy Walsh no era más que una farsa, un acuerdo entre ella y los Cullen. Aunque más que un acuerdo, a mi me gustaba considerarlo un chantaje. La tranquila vida de los Cullen correría peligro si no cedían a la coacción de Lucy. Era el precio por haber sido vistos cazando en el bosque. Y teniendo en cuenta el poder de la familia Walsh, el encaprichamiento de Lucy con Edward y el terrible secreto de los Cullen, no les quedaba otra opción. Bueno si, matarla… Aunque eso iba en contra de las leyes morales de Carlisle y compañía, admito que yo hubiera actuado así.

Recuerdo con total claridad el dia que Edward me lo dijo. Me llamó por teléfono y me citó en su casa. Por nada del mundo podría imaginarme lo que me iba a decir, pero por el frio tono con el que me habló cuando me llamó supuse que no iba a ser nada bueno. A media mañana cogí mi Chevrolet y conduje hasta la mansión Cullen. Entre sin llamar, como venia haciendo desde hacia unos meses, y fui hasta la sala principal. Alli estaban los 6, con caras largas. Si no fuera porque los vampiros no lloran, juraría que aquello parecía un velatorio. Incluso Rosalie tenia el rostro compungido. Alice, Esme y Emmet estaban sentados en el sillón . Rosalie y Jasper permanecían de pie junto a la televisión . Carlisle y Edward estaban junto a la ventana, apoyados en la pared. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mi en cuanto saludé.

"Qué ocurre?" – pregunté nerviosa. Ya me ponía nerviosa de por si cada vez que estaba en esa casa. En esta situación el corazón parecía que me salía por la boca.

"Bella, siéntate, por favor" – me dijo Carlisle. Emmet se levantó enseguida y me cedió su sitio, entre Esme y Alice. Muy despacio y sin quitar la vista de Edward, que miraba al suelo, me senté. Antes de que nadie comenzara a hablar, ambas me cogieron de las manos. Esme suspiro y me acarició el pelo.

Fue entonces cuando Carlisle me lo contó todo. Noté que la vista se me nublaba y quise ponerme de pie y marcharme de aquella casa, pero no tuve fuerzas y me desmayé. Cuando volvi a la consciencia, estaba en la habitación de Edward, en la cama que habían puesto allí para que yo pudiera quedarme a dormir de vez en cuando. Abri los ojos y me encontré con los de Edward. Los tenía oscuros. Mucho más que la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba sentando en la cama, mirándome fijamente. Una punzada me atravesó el corazón.

"Edward… por qué?" – fue lo único que consegui decirle. Quería respuestas. No podía ser la única solución. Se acercó más a mi y me besó la frente. Me incorporé para abrazarlo pero se apartó. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar y rompí a llorar.

"Bella, por favor no llores más. No nos queda otra opción, creeme. Tienes que creerme. Prefieres que nos vayamos, y no volvamos nunca más?" – ahora el que parecía que lloraba era él. Suspiró tan fuerte que parecía un gruñido.

"Si tu te fueras, yo me iria contigo, y lo sabes. Pero no puedes dejarme. No de esta manera, Edward. Tu me quieres, no?" – le pregunté mientras me ponía de rodillas sobre la cama y le agarraba el brazo, como suplicándole que me dijera que si.

"No hay palabras suficientes en el mundo para describir lo que te quiero. Y si hago esto, en parte, y aunque nunca lo entiendas, es por ti, Bella. Tengo que cuidar de ti, defenderte. No puedo dejar que nada malo te pase. Y lo mismo con mi familia, tengo que protegerla. Lucy Walsh nos vió cazar un oso, Bella. Que querías que hiciéramos? Sabes que no matamos humanos, y convertirla en una de nosotros resultaría imposible porque su familia movería cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla, y entonces empezaría una caza y captura contra nosotros." – ahora era Edward el que me abrazaba. Yo seguía sollozando. En realidad llorábamos juntos, aunque el lo hiciera por dentro. – " Bella, te quiero. Nunca lo olvides. Te quiero. Y espero que puedas perdonarme. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo para odiarme" - y diciendo esto, nos besamos. Sabíamos que era la última vez que sucedería, así que le pusimos más pasión que nunca. Hasta ahora nuestros besos eran bastante castos e inocentes, pero este superaba con creces mis expectativas. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que me besara así que por un momento se me había olvidado todo lo que pasaba. Agarrándome por la cintura me tumbó en la cama y se puso encima de mí. Frío, calor… nunca me imaginé que una persona pudiera sentir todo al mismo tiempo. Le agarré fuertemente el pelo con una mano, y deslicé la otra por debajo de su camiseta blanca. Acaricié sus fríos y perfectos pectorales y noté como poco a poco comenzaba a gemir, muy despacio. Eso me excitó así que profundicé el beso. Noté como su lengua se adentraba cada vez más en mi boca, y que al mismo tiempo Edward me acariciaba los muslos. Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, pero no me asusté. Quería más, y por lo que podía apreciar, él también. Bajé ambas manos hasta el final de su camiseta y la subí. Ahora empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón cuando me paró en seco.

"No, Bella. No debemos" – dijo jadeando. Puso su barbilla sobre mi frente, como intentando calmarse.

"Puede que no debamos, pero desde cuando importa eso?" – le pregunté mientras volvía a deslizar mi mano hasta el botón de sus vaqueros. Pero cogió mi mano y paré.

"Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Como crees que podría alejarme de ti mañana si hoy te hago el amor?" – dijo incorporándose de nuevo.

"Pues no te alejes" – le repliqué. Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Si había algo que destacaba de su personalidad, era la constancia en todo lo que hacía o decía. Claro que se iba a alejar, y yo mientras me hundiría en la más profunda de las depresiones. – "Nadie tiene porque saber que nos vemos en secr.." – pero enseguida me cortó.

"Eso no puede ser. No puedo correr el riesgo de que alguien o incluso Lucy descubra algo así, ya que todo el esfuerzo que hago casándome con ella, sería en vano. " – dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Me puse de pie y me peine como pude el pelo. De repente, volvió la tristeza. Mi cuerpo estaba experimentando demasiadas emociones ese día. Me preguntaba si aguantaría mucho más tiempo así. No pude evitarlo y rompí a llorar otra vez. Sentí angustia, tristeza, agobio, envidia, celos, rabia… Angustia porque me conocía muy bien, y sabía lo mal que lo iba a pasar. Tristeza… es obvio porque sentía tristeza. Envidia de Lucy Walsh, por conseguir en tiempo record lo que a mi me había costado 17 años; a Edward. Celos porque yo ya no seria la señora Cullen, aun estando en contra del matrimonio por influencias maternas, no negaré que me había imaginado una boda de ensueño con él. Y rabia por no poder solucionar las cosas de otra manera.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó contra él. Hundí mi cara en su pecho, y el me susurraba al oído que por favor, no llorara. Pero era imposible no hacerlo, no exisitía consuelo alguno para mi en ese momento.

"Puedo pedirte algo por ultima vez?" – le pregunté mirándole a los ojos. Seguían negros y tristes, pero me miraron dulcemente, como siempre.

"Lo que quieras" – me respondió. Me separé un poco de él, y pensé muy bien mi ultimo deseo antes de formularlo. Edward me secó las lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para mi propio deleite.

"Quiero me subas a los arboles. Y quiero que nos quedemos allí hasta que amanezca" – le dije. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no me salió.

Casi sin darme cuenta, estábamos atravesando la gran ventana de su habitación en dirección al bosque. Es gracioso pensar que me sentía más segura volando sobre la espalda de un vampiro, que conduciendo a 30 km/h mi vieja furgoneta por Forks. Quise retener en mi memoria cada segundo del estupendo viaje por el que me llevaba Edward. Era una noche muy oscura, casi sin luna, y no podía ver apenas. Enseguida estábamos en lo alto de las copas de los árboles. Las vistas, a pesar de la oscuridad, eran espectaculares. Y hoy más que nunca. Apoyé mi espalda sobre Edward, y él me rodeó con sus brazos. No hacía falta decirnos nada, pero en ese momento me hubiera gustado que pudiera leerme la mente. Empecé a tiritar de frio.

"Ponte esto, Bella. No quiero que te resfríes" – dijo él mientras se quitaba la sudadera negra que llevaba puesta. Estire los brazos hacía arriba, y Edward me puso su enorme jersey. Me llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, lo que pareció hacerle gracia y se rió. Volvimos a la misma postura, y comenzó a tararear la nana que había compuesto para mí.

"Si no fuera por la desgraciada vida que me espera a partir de mañana, podría decir que esta noche es perfecta" – dije yo, sonando un poco borde. Edward me besó el cuello, y se quedo allí un rato, con sus labios pegados a la piel de mi cuello. Yo suspiré y su mano acarició mi vientre. Me di la vuelta y le besé.

"No sabes como voy a echar de menos estos besos tan fríos" – le dije mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios. Edward cerró los ojos, y agachó la cabeza.

"Quiero que olvides lo que te he dicho antes. Tarde o temprano, volveremos a vernos. Volveremos a estar juntos. Yo tampoco voy a poder vivir sin esto" - y me besó profundamente. Otra vez, besos profundos. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. – "y sin esto" - y muy suavemente paso su lengua por mi cuello, provocándome una oleada de excitación como nunca antes me había pasado – "también voy a echar de menos esto" – dijo pasando las manos por mi trasero hasta detrás de las rodillas, para alzarlas y ponerlas alrededor de su cadera. Me aferré a su cuello, y seguí besándolo. Rápidamente me deshice de su jersey y de mi camiseta, dejando mi sujetador a la vista, cosa que nunca antes había visto. Sus ojos se clavaron en el, y sonrió. Eso hizo que me pusiera colorada, pero también me reí. En cuestión de segundos, nos habíamos quitado toda la ropa, pero yo no sentía frío alguno. Hoy me había empeñado en tener a Edward y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Me volvió a poner las piernas en sus caderas, y suavemente me apoyó contra al gran tronco del árbol. Parecía una película; dos personas subidas a la copa de un enorme árbol, desnudos a punto de hacer cosas indecentes. Edward se pegó más a mi y me miró a los ojos:

"Bella, no quiero que hagamos nada que tu no quieras" – me dijo él. Estaba loco?

"Edward, no quiero otra cosa en el mundo" – le dije yo, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

"Me alegro, porque de lo contrario me llevaría una enorme decepción" – y diciendo esto, me miró de nuevo fijamente, y sentí como muy lentamente entraba en mi. No había dolor, ni frío, ni pena… Pero de vez en cuando, Edward paraba para preguntarme si todo iba a bien, tenia un miedo inmenso a hacerme daño. Cada vez entraba mas rápido y mas fuerte, y yo sentía que me desmayaba de placer. Me habían contado muchas cosas acerca de las maravillas de practicar sexo, pero nunca me llegue a imaginar que seria tan increíble. Aunque con Edward todo era millones de veces mas increíble. Noté que Edward había terminado, y me abrazó fuertemente. Respiraba muy rápido, aunque no lo necesitara, y le acaricie el pelo. Me susurró un "te quiero" al oído, y yo se lo devolví.

Me había prometido quedarnos allí hasta que amaneciera, asi que nos vestimos de nuevo, y nos quedamos allí sentados, abrazados, comentando lo increíble que había sido. Las horas iban pasando, y eso suponía volver a la realidad. A nuestra triste realidad. El cielo empezó a clarear cuando me subí a su espalda y descendimos al suelo. Como odio el suelo….

Para cuando habíamos llegado a mi coche, el sol empezaba a salir, y los rayos se reflejaron en la piel de Edward. Hermoso, como siempre. Lo abracé por última vez.

"De verdad no quieres que te lleve hasta casa? " – me preguntó.

"Será mejor que no" – le dije yo. – "adiós"

"Adiós, Bella. Cuando menos te esperes, me encontrarás" – y diciéndome eso, me metí en el coche y arranqué . Lo más rápido que pude. Lo observé por el retrovisor mientras me alejaba. Su perfecta figura, brillando como los diamantes bajo el sol. _"Oh dios mio… no me he despedido de los demás", _pensé en cuando me incorporé a la carretera principal. Pero ahora no iba a volver. Si volvía haría todo lo posible para quedarme allí para siempre. Las lágrimas volvían a brotar de mis ojos. Apenas veía, asi que paré la furgoneta en el arcen. Encendi la radio. Estaba puesto el cd que Edward me había grabado. Subí el volumen lo más que pude. Volví a poner las manos sobre el volante, y apoyé allí la cabeza. Solo quería llorar. Llorar y gritar. Y eso fue lo que hice. Me desahogue tanto, que me quede dormida. El sonido de las sirenas del coche del Charlie me despertaron. Abrió la puerta de la furgoneta, y me cogió en brazos. Estaba muy cansada y apenas podía andar. Le susurré un par de "lo siento, papa" mientras él me decía que estuviera tranquila, me iba a llevar a casa.

Una vez allí, me metí en cama, y no quise salir en dos semanas. Ni siquiera iba al instituto. Hasta que un dia, Jacob vino a casa, y a partir de ese dia, todo cambió…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, ya está el capítulo 4! Gracias por los comentarios. Respecto al momento "árbol" jeje… ya sé que es un poco fantasioso de más, pero bueno, con Edward todo es posible! XD **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPITULO 4: LAS COSAS CAMBIAN TAN DEPRISA

No me esperaba la visita de Jacob. En parte porque nos habíamos enfadado, y además porque le había hecho prometer a mi padre que no dejaría que nadie me viera. Me daba pena a mi misma, no solo físicamente, ya que había perdido bastantes kilos y parecía que unas enormes y moradísimas ojeras habían decidido quedarse a vivir en mi cara, si no también moralmente. No podía sacarme a Edward de mi cabeza. Cuando dormía, soñaba con él. Y cuando estaba despierta, solo pensaba en él. Solo habían pasado dos semanas, pero parecían una eternidad desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y, como siempre, Edward tenía razón; no debimos habernos acostado juntos, porque sería mucho más difícil superarlo. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera arrepentida. Había sido mucho más maravilloso de lo que había imaginado.

A pesar de ser verano, hacía frío y llovía a cántaros. Eran las 11 de la mañana, cuando me levanté de la cama y dispuse a darme una ducha caliente para entrar en calor. Estaba destemplada. Me lleve mi viejo radiocasete al baño, y puse un CD que yo misma había grabado con las canciones que me recordaban a Edward. Abrí el grifo, y deje que el vapor inundara el baño mientras me miraba en el espejo y me examinaba. Tenía el pelo alborotado y mi cara parecía la de un esqueleto. Mi piel era todavía más pálida que de costumbre y las ojeras parecía que no tenían remedio. Rápidamente, como escapando de mi propio reflejo, me metí debajo del chorro caliente y me relajé lo que pude. Comencé a tararear la canción que sonaba en ese momento, Lucky Man, de The Verve. No era muy fanática de este tipo de música, pero Edward la puso en su coche el día que fuimos hasta Seattle a pasar un fin de semana. Sonreí recordando ese momento, y recordé las últimas palabras de Edward; _"cuando menos te lo esperes, me encontrarás". _ Sabía que eso no iba a suceder, solo en mis sueños, donde caminaba por una playa solitaria mientras llovía y de pronto alguien me agarraba la mano y me susurraba, _"lo ves, tal y como te había prometido; cuando menos te lo esperases"_, y entonces en ese momento me subía a su espalda y me llevaba muy lejos de Forks, y éramos felices para siempre. Que divinos son los sueños, dónde todo es perfecto, hasta que te despiertas. Mi vida también había sido perfecta, junto a él, como en los mejores sueños. En ese momento volví a mi realidad, y me di cuenta de que lo que empapaba mi cuerpo no era lluvia, era el agua de la ducha, y pude comprobar que llevaba allí un buen rato, ya que tenía las yemas de los dedos totalmente arrugadas. Cerré el grifo y me envolví en la toalla. Esperé unos minutos para secarme, y volví a la habitación. Entré con la mirada perdida en el suelo, pensando en el sueño de la playa, cuando una figura me sobresaltó. Jacob:

"JACOB!!! Qué… qué.. oh mierda! Qué haces aquí?! Te ha dejado entrar Charlie?!" – le pregunté histérica. Me parece que estaba exagerando la situación, pero no era para menos; estaba envuelta en una toalla.

"Bella, tranquilízate" – dijo poniéndose la mano sobre los ojos, tapándolos, -"lo ves? Problema solucionado" .

La verdad es que ese detalle me hizo bastante gracia. Rápidamente, y sin decir una palabra, cogí del armario una camiseta gris vieja y un pantalón vaquero bastante desgastado. Volví al baño y me vestí. Cuando volví, Jacob seguía con los ojos tapados. Yo me reí. Era la primera vez que me reía en mucho tiempo.

"Ya puedes mirar" – le dije mientras le apartaba la mano de la cara. – "y ahora, vas a decirme qué haces aquí? Vienes a decirme que me lo advertiste todo acerca de Edward y a restregarme por la cara que tenias razón?" – le pregunté. Jacob borró la sonrisa de su cara y miro por la ventana. – "erm.. lo siento Jacob, no quería.."

"Bella, mi padre está enfermo" – dijo fríamente y volviendo la cabeza para mirarme. Me subió algo por el estómago.

"Charlie no me ha dicho nada" – le respondí. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Siempre se me ha dado mal este tipo de situaciones. Y más aun cuando es alguien tan cercano como Billy.

"Lo sé. Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada. Sabía que lo estabas pasando mal y no quería cargarte con más pena" – me dijo él. Seguía sin saber que decir. Me senté junto a él y le pase el brazo por los hombros. Llevábamos más de 4 meses sin hablarnos, pero en ese momento estaba todo olvidado. Le pregunté que le pasaba a Billy; leucemia, me contestó. Una respuesta escueta pero que no necesita más explicación. Jacob comenzó a llorar y lo abracé muy fuerte. Yo también lloré. Billy estaba muy metido en mi vida, lo conocía desde que había nacido y era el mejor amigo de mi padre, desde que eran casi niños. Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que finalmente, Jacob habló:

"Oye, quieres que hablemos de lo de Edward?" – me preguntó. La verdad es que no había hablado de eso con nadie, y estaba deseando desahogarme con alguien, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado, -"no te preocupes por mí, necesito hablar de otra cosa".

"No creo que haya mucho que decir al respecto. Edward me ha dejado por otra. Ahora puedes decir de él lo que te plazca" – le dije yo. Jacob no sabía la verdad, y tampoco quería contársela. Pero él negó con la cabeza; Alice se lo había contado todo. Cogí aire fuertemente y lo eché despacio. Me contó lo apenada que estaba Alice y toda su familia, incluso Rosalie. También me dijo que Edward se había ido a vivir a Port Angeles, con Lucy. Noté como me ardía la sangre, y Jacob me agarró la mano. Decidí que no quería saber más. Le pedí que no volviera a sacar el tema, y él asintió.

Pasaron los meses, y Jacob y yo comenzamos a salir. No podría explicar cómo sucedió, pero a mí me gustaba considerarlo como un apoyo mutuo. Billy había fallecido hacía poco, y no quería separarse de mí. Y yo… bueno, yo seguía pensando en mi vampiro. Quería a Jacob, pero de otra manera. Me gustaba, sí, pero cada pequeño detalle, cada roce o beso o caricia, lo comparaba con Edward. No podía evitarlo. Aún así, yo tampoco quería separarme de él. Reconozco que era una situación un tanto extraña. Ahora Jacob vivía con nosotros en Forks, y yo comencé a ir al instituto otra vez. No me costó mucho ponerme al día. La gente me miraba con una mezcla de pena y alegría. Es difícil definirlo, pero me daba la impresión de que en el fondo se alegraban de que el perfecto Edward Cullen por fin se diera cuenta de que podía aspirar a algo más adecuado a su nivel que la sosa de Bella Swan. A pesar de volver a clases, seguía con cero ganas de hablar con nadie, excepto con los Cullen. Me sentaba con ellos a la hora del comedor. La verdad es que me lo había pedido Alice, y yo había accedido con la única condición de no hablar de Edward. Y he de decir que todos lo cumplieron a rajatabla. Me resultaba gracioso como Emmet se metía conmigo por estar saliendo con Jacob, o como Alice ojeaba revistas de moda y se entusiasmaba ella sola con todos los modelitos que veía. Jasper me contó que ya iba llevando mejor eso de mezclarse entre los humanos, que cada vez dominaba mucho mejor su sed, algo por lo que me alegre mucho, pues sabía lo que sufría por dentro.

Un día que llegaba tarde a clase, y corría como una loca por el pasillo, ya vacío, me encontré con Rosalie. Para variar, me miró con cara de pocos amigos y me miró de arriba abajo. No sabía muy bien si saludarla y pasar, o simplemente pasar de ella sin ni siquiera saludarla. Pero fue ella la que habló primero:

"Quería hablar contigo, si no te importa" – aun por la amabilidad de sus palabras, su cara seguía teniendo esa expresión de mala leche.

"Erm.. Sí, claro" – le dije, y me hizo ademán para que la siguiera. Nos metimos en el baño, y cerró la puerta. Yo empecé a estar molesta; con el odio que me tenía, quién sabe si quería matarme o torturarme. Se sentó en la encimera del lavabo, y se miró las uñas, -"bueno, que me querías decir?".

"Te alegrará saber que el matrimonio de mi hermano no va nada bien" – me dijo sin más. Un calambre me sacudió el estómago.

"No me alegro, Rosalie" – le respondí. En cierta parte, era cierto. No quería que Edward sufriera, ni que lo pasara mal. Por lo que es Lucy, como si la partía un rayo.

"Venga, Bella. No tienes que hacerte la tonta conmigo. Sé que todavía piensas en él, aunque ahora te gusten más los perros" – quise pegarle un puñetazo en su perfecta cara, pero me rompería la mano y puede que el brazo también, -"quiero ayudarte. Quiero que vuelvas con Edward"

Se me encogió el corazón. Miré incrédula a Rosalie, quién me miraba con una sonrisa entre diabólica y pícara. Por qué me ayudaba? Ella, precisamente?

"Por qué, Rosalie?" – le pregunté desesperada.

"Pues por diversas razones; la primera es ese lobito que vive contigo. No soporto ese olor a chucho que traes al colegio desde que estáis juntos. La segunda es Lucy. Está haciendo de Edward un pelele, y no puedo aceptarlo. Digamos que tiene la sartén agarrada por el mango, y hace con él lo que le place. Sé que se fue de Forks para evitar verte o encontrarse contigo, porque si lo hiciera, necesitaría la fuerza de mil titanes para no volver contigo. " – me dijo poniéndose de pie. Su brillante melena rubia relucía como nunca. Me entregó un sobre blanco, -"ábrelo en casa, y luego llama a Alice. Nos vemos"

Me quedé en el baño un buen rato, pensando. Claro que quería volver con Edward, pero hasta ese momento no me había planteado "buscarlo", si no que esperaba que pasara el tiempo y que él me "encontrara", tal y como había prometido. Y si estaba dispuesta a salir a buscarlo y recuperarlo, lo hacía porque Rosalie me lo pedía, o por propia voluntad?

….

"_Qué diablos, cuando de Edward se trata no hay nada que pensarse"_

Salí del baño, y me escabullí como pude del instituto. Me metí en la caravana y conduje rápidamente a casa. Llegué a casa y subí corriendo las escaleras hacía mi habitación. Tanto que tropecé con un escalón y me di en la rodilla. Me quité el abrigo y abrí el sobre; un billete de avión con destino a París. Era una broma? Francia? Por un momento pensé que Rosalie se había reído de mí. Cogí el móvil para llamar a Alice, pero no hizo falta marcar el número. Ella ya me estaba llamando:

"Bella, Edward está en París. Y está solo. Ha ido hasta allí para comprarse un piano nuevo, una pieza de colección por la que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Escúchame, no le digas a nadie a lo que vas. Esto es cosa mía y de Rose, ni siquiera Carlisle lo sabe. Quiero que cojas ese vuelo, y hagas todo lo posible para traerlo de vuelta. Y contigo. Y cuando eso pase, yo me encargaré de esa Lucy Walsh…" – pude escuchar la risa de Rosalie por detrás. Y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono. Me quedé con la boca abierta, no me dio tiempo a decirle nada.

Volví a mirar el billete; "salida desde Seattle con destino al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle de Paris. Salida Miércoles 21 de Octubre a las 15:35". Eso era dentro de dos días… Qué les iba a decir a Charlie y a Jacob? Sólo tenía dos días para buscar la excusa perfecta. Podía decirles que me tocó en un concurso, algo bastante increíble gracias a mi mala suerte para todo. Un regalo de los Cullen? Sí, claro… porqué iban a regalarme nada? No me servía. Tampoco tenía familia o amigos en Francia. Vaya, que difícil. Decidí que Alice debía cubrirme las espaldas, así que la llamé:

"Alice, por favor, ayúdame. Tienes que ayudarme con una coartada para Charlie y Jacob. " – soné muy desesperada. Era lo que quería.

"Está bien, Bella. Hoy por la tarde iré hasta tu casa y hablaré con tu padre. Les diremos que nos vamos de viaje de chicas. El típico viaje de chicas, ya sabes, para comprar ropa, mirar escaparates y esas cosas"- me dijo ella divertida. Le encantaban este tipo de cosas.

"Sí, muy "típico" – le respondí irónicamente, -"vale, te espero a eso de las 6. Gracias"

Jacob llegó del instituto sobre las 4 de la tarde. Le había preparado una suculenta comida, pues siempre llegaba hambriento, y además, tenía que hacerle un poco la pelota. Mientras comía, me preguntó por el día que había tenido, y fui metiéndolo en situación. Le dije que Alice tenía algo que decirme y que iba a venir hasta casa para contarlo. Frunció el ceño, pues aunque Alice no le caía del todo mal, no dejaba de ser alguien del clan enemigo de su familia.

Al poco rato de llegar Charlie, Alice llamó a la puerta. Jacob seguía sentado en el sofá y se limitó a saludarla con la mano, mientras tenía la mirada fija en la televisión. Mi padre se alegró mucho de verla, y ambos se dieron un abrazo. A veces pensaba que mi padre estaba enamorado de ella… Los tres nos sentamos en el salón, y yo me preparé para mi mejor actuación; tenía que sorprenderme por el viaje. Y así fue. Jacob me miró fijamente y chasqueó la lengua. Mi padre simplemente dijo que era una buenísima idea, y me dio su permiso. _"Prueba superada" , _me susurró Alice cuando fui a despedirla a la puerta. Le dí las gracias nuevamente, y subí a la habitación. Allí me esperaba Jacob, ya metido en la cama y dándome la espalda. Me lavé los dientes y me puse el pijama. Con mucho cuidado me metí yo también en la cama y acaricié la ardiente espalda de Jacob, pero él seguía mudo.

"Jacob… estás enfadado?" – le pregunté finalmente. Sabía que lo estaba, pero quería que me dijera los motivos. Aunque me los podía imaginar.

"No, pero no me gusta que te vayas de viaje con una chupasangre. No me fío de ellos" – me dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándome. Puso su mano en mi cintura y con la otra mano me paso el dedo por encima de mi nariz. Sonreí levemente.

"Jake, no tienes porque preocuparte y lo sabes. Sabes de sobra que ellos nunca me harían daño" – le respondí. Y diciendo esto, apagué la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Jacob enseguida se pegó más a mí y me besó. Yo le seguía la corriente. Cerré los ojos, y pensé en Edward, y estuvo en mi cabeza todo el rato.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo 4. No desesperéis porque Edward no aparezca en este. Tendréis Edward para rato en el siguiente. A mí no me gusta mucho Jacob, pero creo que debía aparecer en este capítulo para poner un poco en situación ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, por fín lo he terminado. Me ha costado más que los demás porque no sabía muy bien cómo enfocarlo. Espero que os guste ;) Gracias por los comentarios!  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 5 : LA CIUDAD DEL AMOR… O NO.**

Esa noche apenas pude dormir. Estaba muy nerviosa; era la primera vez que hacía un viaje tan larga, nunca había estado en Europa y además iba a volver a verlo, a él. Aunque primero tendría que encontrarlo, o mejor dicho, hacer que él me encontrara. No sería difícil, ya que podía oler mi sangre desde bastante distancia, y Alice me había dado unas posibles direcciones de donde podría estar. No sabían en que hotel se alojaba, pero sí sabían que Edward, como buen amante de la música clásica, acudiría a los grandes teatros parisinos para ver alguna opera o un concierto. Llevaba toda la noche pensando que hacer o decir cuando nos encontráramos. Qué le diría cuando me viera allí, en París.

Alice vino a buscarme muy temprano. Jacob me ayudo a meter la maleta en el coche, mientras Alice charlaba dentro de casa con Charlie. A pesar de la noche de pasión que tuvimos anoche, seguía molesto por mi viaje. Le prometí que no pasaría nada y, para quitarle peso al asunto, que le compraría lo más bonito que viera en París. Me despedí de él y de mi padre, y me metí en el coche. Alice conducía a gran velocidad por la autopista hacía Seattle, lo que no impidió que pudiéramos charlar:

"Alice, tú ves el futuro. Por favor dime que todo va a salir bien."

"No pienso decirte nada" – me dijo con su risita de duende sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

"Por favor. No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas si al final no va a pasar nada. Sabes de sobra lo que siento por Edward. Solo dime que es lo que él sigue sintiendo por mí" – le rogué casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… De verdad crees que te enviaría a esta importante misión de no saber que todo saldría bien?" – me respondió ella. La miré incrédula, con la boca abierta.

"Sabes qué final tendrá todo esto y no me lo vas a decir?"

"No sé cuál será el verdadero final de todo esto, Bella. Ya sabes que mis visiones pueden cambiar en función de lo que decida la gente. Pero si hay algo que sé a ciencia cierta, es que Edward te quiere por encima de todas las cosas, y que tú le perteneces y él a ti." – y su frase me lleno de optimismo y esperanza. Sonreí y le di las gracias. En efecto, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y Alice estuvo conmigo a la hora de facturar. Antes de embarcar, me dio un gran abrazo:

"Recuerda Bella: no te dejes llevar por mis visiones. Haz todo lo posible por encontrarlo y traértelo de vuelta. Quiero poder decir que eres mi cuñada dentro de una semana" – y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Le prometí que haría todo lo que pudiera.

Tras un vuelo infernal, con turbulencias y unos impertinentes niños detrás de mí, dándome pataditas en el asiento, finalmente, llegué a París. No me lo podía creer. Había visto esta ciudad en tantas películas que no me parecía real, parecía un sueño. Después de esperar casi cuarenta minutos para recoger mi vieja maleta, salí afuera a pedir un taxi. Miré al cielo: ya era de noche. Lo que le daba a Edward la oportunidad de no quedarse encerrado en su hotel y salir a la calle. Lo que me daba a mí la oportunidad de encontrarlo. Mejor dicho, de que él me encontrara. Busqué en mi bolso el papel donde Alice me había apuntado la dirección de mi hotel, y me metí en el primer taxi de la parada. No sabía mucho francés, tan solo el que había aprendió en la escuela, pero me bastaba para indicarle la dirección al taxista. En unos minutos ya estábamos en el centro de la ciudad. Las luces, los edificios, todo era precioso. No paraba de fijarme mucho en las calles, por sí veía por casualidad a mi vampiro. Aunque si él estuviera andando por alguna calle, deslumbraría sobre toda la gente.

El taxista paró el coche y me dijo en inglés que ya habíamos llegado. Le pagué y me ayudo a sacar la maleta del maletero. Miré al edificio y me quedé con la boca abierta; era el Hotel de Vendôme, un hotel de 5 estrellas en pleno centro de la ciudad. En seguida supe que lo había elegido Rosalie. Sin duda, era algo que nunca podría agradecérselo del todo. Nada más acercarme a la puerta, un botones recogió mi maleta y me acompañó hasta recepción. Tuve que esperar unos minutos mientras el recepcionista recibía a una pareja, seguramente recién casados, ya que no paraban de dedicarse miradas enamoradas. Me dieron envidia y me pregunté si algún día Edward y yo haríamos lo mismo. Encendí el móvil y mandé un mensaje a Jacob para decirle que habíamos llegado bien. Antes de volver a meterlo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, me llegó uno a mí. Era de Alice:

"_Solo es para decirte que tu habitación está reservada a nombre de la señora Cullen. No te enfades! Me hacía ilusión ;)"_

Se me hinchó el corazón. No pude evitar sonreír. Finalmente el recepcionista me atendió. Me costó bastante decirle que era la señora Cullen, tuve que aclararme la garganta y tragar saliva varias veces, mientras el señor me miraba con una ceja arqueada, pensando que estaba loca. Me entregó una tarjeta magnética, y de nuevo el botones me acompañó hasta el ascensor y mi habitación, aunque más bien tendría que decir suite. Si ya estaba maravillada por los lujos del gran hall principal, ahora me había quedado literalmente sin habla. Iba a pasarme 1 semana en una suite enorme y lujosísima. El botones tuvo que toser para que yo volviera en mí. Estaba claro que quería que le diera su propina y marcharse. Busqué en mi cartera, y le entregué un billete de 20 dólares. Suficiente en cualquier hotel, pero en este se debía quedar corto, pues me lanzó una fulminante mirada de odio.

Me quité el abrigo y empecé a inspeccionar mi increíble suite. Tuve que lavarme la cara con agua fría para asegurarme de que no dormía y estaba viviendo un sueño. Se componía de una sala, donde había dos sillones burdeos, una mesita de madera con un gran ramo de rosas blancas, una enorme televisión de plasma pegada en la pared y un piano negro. Un piano.. Lo habría hecho Alice a propósito? Luego estaba el baño, con una ducha más grande que mi propia habitación en Forks, un lavabo de mármol y un jacuzzi. La habitación estaba pintada en un agradable tono amarillo, que junto a las luces proporcionaba mucha calidez. La colcha de la enorme cama de matrimonio también era de color granate. Abrí el armario y una vez me quedé boquiabierta; estaba repleto de preciosos vestidos. Mi móvil sonó nuevamente. Otro mensaje de Alice:

"_Espero que te gusten los vestidos. Pero espero aún más que le gusten a mi hermano"_

Me entraron ganas de llorar. Pero ahora de emoción. Definitivamente estaba soñando, así que decidí darme una ducha. Cuando terminé miré el reloj vi que eran casi las 7 de la mañana, y que se estaba haciendo de día. Entre el cambio de hora y el jet-lag se me había pasado por completo dormir. Pero estaba tan emocionada que apenas notaba el cansancio. Aún así decidí meterme en la cama y descansar, para poder estar fresca y despejada al día siguiente.

…

A pesar de haberme ido a dormir tan tarde, me desperté a mediodía. Tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo del mundo, pues París no era una ciudad pequeña precisamente, y aunque tenía por delante 5 días, cuanto antes encontrara a Edward, mejor. Abrí las cortinas y pude ver que el cielo estaba nublado. Perfecto, pensé, así Edward podrá salir a la calle, no tendrá que recluirse en el hotel. Después de darme una ducha, y recoger el increíble desayuno que me habían subido a la habitación, me dispuse a elegir vestido. Sin duda eran vestidos de grandes diseñadores, demasiado sublimes para mí. Pensé que, para pasear por la ciudad, quizás sería mejor algo más cómodo, y aunque estaba en la ciudad de la moda por excelencia, ir por ahí con un vestido de alta costura no era lo adecuado. Finalmente me vestí con unos vaqueros, un jersey y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Antes de salir, le pedí un callejero en mi idioma al recepcionista. Estaba en el centro de París, muy cerca del museo del Louvre, así que todo aquello que debe visitarse en esta ciudad estaba muy al alcance. Me apetecía mucho visitar el Louvre, pero lo primero era lo primero. Además, sería mucho más interesante y bonito visitarlo con Edward. Así pues decidí empezar por la Torre Eiffel. A medida que caminaba maravillada por las calles de la ciudad, no quitaba ojo de los transeúntes, esperando que alguna de las millares de personas que pasaban, fuera mi Edward. Pero por el momento no estaba teniendo mucha suerte. En cuanto llegué a la torre Eiffel, las nubes empezaron a disiparse y el sol brillaba con mucha fuerza, lo que suponía que Edward estaría refugiado en algún lado. Ojala supiera dónde, para ir corriendo y pasarme con él la eternidad, abrazados, aunque fuera encerrados en una cueva o bajo tierra. Decidí pararme a comer algo, ya que tanto pensar en Edward parecía que me abría el apetito. Entré en un pequeño café, donde según pude leer en la guía que me dio el recepcionista del hotel, servían las mejores ensaladas de la ciudad. Me senté junto a la ventana, con unas vistas a los Campos Elíseos espectaculares. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí paz interior, tranquilidad… Quizás me hacía falta pasar unos días fuera de Forks, alejada de mi padre, de Jacob y de todos los recuerdos que tenía de allí, tanto buenos como malos.

De repente, algo cruzó mi vista, rápidamente. El corazón comenzó a latirme muy rápido. No podía ser. Edward? Sin duda lo había visto correr, y sabía que cuando lo hacía, dejaba una especie de reguero de luz, como si fuera la cola de un cometa . Además nadie se había percatado, y la calle estaba abarrotada de gente. Me levanté sin apenas terminar mi café, y dejé sobre la mesa el importe a pagar. Corriendo, seguí la dirección por la que se había ido la misteriosa figura. Esquivaba torpemente a la gente a medida que corría, sin dejar de mirar al final de la calle. Pero al llegar, desistí. Sería imposible alcanzarlo, fuera lo que fuera, así que decidí volver al hotel y esperar a la noche, ya que estaba bastante cansada.

Nada más llegar al hotel, recibí otro mensaje de Alice:

"_Ópera de París. 10:15 de la noche. Recoge la entrada en recepción"_

Suspiré, casi aliviada. Si Alice me mandaba esto, era porque sabía con certeza que Edward estaría allí. Eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa. No sabía que debía ponerse una cuando va a la gran Opera de París. Y aunque a mí me gustaba la música clásica, la opera no me entusiasmaba.

Elegí un vestido negro por la rodilla, tipo años 20, a juego con unos zapatos negros de bastante tacón. Me miré en el espejo y me vi ridícula. Solo deseaba que a Edward, si lo encontrara, le gustara lo suficiente como para volver conmigo.

Ya preparada y arreglada, pedí un taxi hasta la Opera. Nada más bajarme, filas de lujosos coches parando en las escaleras del edificio, y gente muy elegante entrando. Me bajé y me dispuse a entrar. Cogí un programa. Se trataba de una obra de Bellini llamada Norma, y trataba de una druida romana que sacrificaba su honor por haberse enamorado de un cónsul. Muy adecuada, pensé. Mi asiento estaba en el palco principal, y la verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza sentarme entre gente que parecía importante. Aproveché mientras todavía entraba gente y las luces seguían encendidas para buscar a Edward en las butacas de abajo. Pero no lo veía. Y no era una persona que pasara desapercibida, precisamente. Solo imaginármelo vestido de etiqueta, dentro de este teatro tan histórico y precioso, hacía que me ruborizara. No quitaba ojo de las puertas de salida, pero seguía sin aparecer. No sabía si mandarle un mensaje a Alice, y preguntarle si quizás se había equivocado, a lo mejor pensaba que no sabía hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Las luces se desmayaron, y comenzó la obra. Durante más de una hora, no presté atención a la opera. Seguía con la mirada fija en el público y en los demás palcos. Pero allí no había rastro de vampiro alguno. Empecé a sentirme algo derrotada. Aunque tan solo llevara en la ciudad 1 día, con las pistas y ayuda de Alice, se supone que ya debería haberme encontrado con Edward. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pensando. Y si Edward supiera que estaba allí? Y si la misteriosa figura veloz que había visto por la tarde fuera él, que al verme allí, decidió salir huyendo? A lo mejor se había olvidado por completo de mí, y finalmente Lucy Walsh había conquistado su pétreo corazón. Decidí abandonar la opera antes de que terminara. Quería volver a la habitación del hotel, meterme en cama, y llorar. No sin antes llamar a Alice y decirle cuatro cosas… Hacía una noche bastante buena, y no había taxis a la vista, así que pensé que dar un paseo hasta el hotel me calmaría. Además había gente por la calle, y mi hotel no estaba muy lejos, no podría pasarme nada. Caminaba cabizbaja, metida de lleno en mis propios pensamientos, y de la rabia me mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte que comencé a sangrar. Me limpié como pude, y sin que nadie me viera, con la manga del abrigo, ya que no tenía pañuelo alguno. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la calle de mi hotel, cuando noté que alguien me seguía. Noté más frío, y aceleré el paso. Pero la persona que me seguía también aceleró. Miré hacia atrás, pero allí no había nadie. Ahora sí que estaba asustada, y corrí lo más que pude hasta el hotel. Aún así notaba la presencia detrás. Tras una larga carrera, llegué al hotel y me metí deprisa en el ascensor. Tenía el corazón a cien por hora, y ganas de vomitar.

Llegué a la habitación, y abrí el grifo del jacuzzi. Necesitaba un baño enseguida, y si fuera fumadora, un cigarro también. Me metí en la enorme bañera, y dejé que las burbujas relajaran cada uno de mis agarrotados músculos. Seguí pensando en Edward, y en porqué Alice me mandó ir a la Opera, si él no estaba allí. Y una vez más, me vino a la mente la absurda de idea de que a lo mejor Edward me había visto y había huido de mí. Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de sacarme esa idea de la cabeza, y salí de la bañera. Nada más enrollarme el cuerpo con una toalla, sonó el teléfono de la habitación.

"Uhm… diga?" – contesté extrañada. Mi padre, Jacob o Alice me llamarían al móvil.

"Madame Cullen?" – contestó una voz masculina con un fuerte acento francés – "su marido ha llegado" – dijo él muy pausadamente. Se me bloquearon los pensamientos. Me quedé pálida y con la boca abierta.

"Mí.. mí… mí marido? " – le pregunté.

"Sí, madame. Me ha pedido que la llame para que baje a recepción"

"Erm… está bien. Bajo ahora mismo" - dije, y colgué mientras el recepcionista seguía diciendo algo. Qué clase de broma era esta? Me vestí con la ropa que había usado a la tarde, y sin secarme ni peinarme el pelo apenas, bajé hasta el gran hall. Me quedé paralizada, sin habla, con la garganta seca y el corazón en la boca; Edward estaba apoyado en la mesa de recepción. Su pelo cobrizo revuelto como siempre, con un impecable traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra también. Llevaba puestas sus gafas Wayfare negras. Miraba hacia mí, con una sonrisa que derretiría hasta los polos norte y sur. Se quito las gafas y sus ojos dorados me deslumbraron de tal manera, que me flaquearon las piernas. Ahora caminaba hacia mí. Se paró a milímetros de mi cuerpo, y cogiéndome por la cintura, me susurró al oído:

"Te lo prometí. Te prometí que me encontrarías cuando menos de lo esperases. Y aquí estoy, Bella"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6 : NO ES FACIL QUERER A ALGUIEN COMO YO

Cerré los ojos para capturar mejor sus palabras. Sus manos seguían en mi cintura. Puse las mias alrededor de su cuello, frío como siempre y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. No quería soltarme, quería quedarme así para siempre, tenía miedo de estar soñando y despertarme en cualquier momento:

"Edward, dame alguna señal para saber que no estoy soñando" - le dije con voz temblorosa. Él se rió entre dientes y apartó sus manos para cogerme la cara y hacer que mirara para él. Pero yo seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

"Bella, mírame" - me dijo. Abrí primero un ojo, y despues, más despacio, el otro. Me sonrío y paso sus pulgares por mis mejillas - "no estás soñando, estoy aquí, aunque a mi también me cueste creerlo. Vamos a tu habitación. Creo que, antes de nada, necesitamos respuestas"

Asentí y cogí su mano. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y me estremecí. Ya dentro del ascensor, lo abrazé fuertemente. Tanto que me hice daño en las costillas. Edward apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza y suspiró, mientras con una mano acariciaba mi pelo. Alcé la cabeza con la intención de darle un beso. Era una necesidad vital para mí en esos momentos, pero Edward se apartó.

"Espera Bella. Primero tenemos que hablar" - me dijo. No respondí. Me resigne a darle la mano otra vez mientras caminábamos por al largo pasillo de la última planta, hacia mi suite. Abrí la puerta, y me senté en la cama, esperando que Edward hablara primero. Yo por el momento no quería ni preguntas ni respuestas, solo quería tenerlo junto a mí, abrazarlo, besarlo, sentir su fría piel sobre la mía después de tanto tiempo. Edward se desató la corbata un poco y se aclaró la garganta mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Bueno… pregúntame lo que quieras" – le dije yo ante el incómodo silencio que se produjo entre los dos durante unos minutos. Edward se pegó más a mí y ladeó la cabeza, mirándome fijamente y con una media sonrisilla que siempre hacía que lo deseara más aún.

"Sí, pero antes déjame decirte lo increíblemente guapa que estas hoy" – me dijo al tiempo que sus labios rozaban los míos. Con un rápido movimiento me sentó sobre sus rodillas, sin parar de besarnos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y me aferré a su pelo para que no parara. Todo estaba en silencio, tan solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, acelerando y entrecortándose, a medida que nos excitábamos más. Y cuando parecía que yo iba a explotar, Edward paró en seco y me puso de pie junto a él, que seguía sentado. Me miró de arriba abajo con deseo:

"Guapísima" – me dijo, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que diera la vuelta sobre mí misma, como si fuera una modelo. Yo solté una risa incrédula pero accedí. Di la vuelta de rigor – "pero ya tendré tiempo más tarde para arrancarte esa ropa. Antes quiero saber que haces en París"

"Y no podemos hablar de eso después?" – le pregunté agachándome en el suelo y colocando los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Lo miré con cara de corderito degollado, esperando que me dijera un enorme "si", o directamente que me tumbara en la cama sin mediar palabra. Realmente necesitaba entrenar un poco más mis armas de mujer. Edward se zafó de mis brazos y con un movimiento escurridizo se sentó en el suelo junto a mí, al pie de la cama y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

"Quiero saber porqué has venido sola hasta aquí"

Mi mente comenzó rápidamente a pensar en excusas creíbles. No quería decirle la verdad; aparte de que sabía lo mucho que podía enfadarse conmigo y sus hermanas si se lo contaba, yo no queria parecer desesperada y daría la impresión de ser una persona débil, y lo quería realmente era demostrarle que me había vuelto mucho más fuerte a pesar de su ausencia.

"Pues un viaje de placer, sin más. Siempre he querido conocer Francia"- le dije entornando los ojos, para darme un aire interesado. Edward me miró fijamente y acercó su cara más a la mía. En cuanto puso su típica sonrisa torcida, supe que mi mentira no había colado.

"Todavía eres una muda mental para mi, pero sabes que mientes fatal" – y diciendo esto se llevó mi mano, todavía agarrada a la suya, y comenzó a besar las puntas de mis dedos, sin dejar de mantener la mirada fija en mis ojos. Yo abrí más los míos, como si me sorprendiera de que Edward no me estuviera creyendo. Él se río: - "verás, creo que mi hermana favorita tiene algo que ver en esto, y no es algo que me importe en absoluto. No cuando ha hecho que mi corazón esté latiendo de nuevo"

Abrí la boca para contarle la verdad, pero Edward puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios, y siguió hablando:

"Hoy fui a la ópera. Y nada más entrar en la ópera, tu olor llegó a mí. Te busqué y no pude encontrarte, ya sabes que yo como rastreador sería un inútil…"

"Si, pero como inútil eres mi favorito" – le corté yo. Edward se rió.

"Pensé que me había vuelto loco, imaginándote en cualquier sitio al que yo fuera. Como iba a imaginarme que mi Bella estaba a tan pocos metros de mí. Pero no me di por vencido. Solo existe un olor tan dulce en la Tierra, y es el tuyo, así que decidí esperar en la calle, solo para asegurar mi cordura. Pero en cuanto te vi salir por la puerta, cada poro de mi piel, cada célula muerta de mi cuerpo, cobró vida."

"Y porqué no me dijiste nada? Eras tú el que me seguía, verdad?" – le pregunté.

"Claro que era yo, pero Bella… te heriste el labio y sangrabas. Después de tanto tiempo alejado de ti, tenía miedo de haber perdido el control y pensé que podría dañarte." – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su dedo. Asentí y le sonreí mientras me agarraba el labio inferior, donde me había mordido – "cuando me calmé un poco, seguí tu rastro hasta el hotel y rápidamente leí la mente del recepcionista, Que le habrá pasado a la señora Cullen?" – dijo Edward imitando el acento francés. – "y entonces pregunté por mi preciosa esposa y aquí estamos"

Me acurruqué junto a su pecho y lo abracé. Tenía que contarle lo de Jacob, pero entonces estropearía ese momento, y seguramente se alejaría otra vez de mí.

"Bella, me gustaría intentar algo contigo" – me dijo con una voz tan sensual que hizo que temblara el pulso. Se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano para levantarme. No tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba, pero tampoco tenía intención de preguntarle; me gustaban sus sorpresas.

Me pidió que esperase en la habitación un momento. Casi no me dio tiempo a contestar, cuando vi que estaba saliendo por la puerta. Aproveché ese momento para ir al baño a mirarme al espejo. Debía tener un aspecto horrible. Busqué mi peine y me lo pasé por el pelo, con el fin de desenredarlo un poco. También me lavé la cara, y los dientes. Volví a la habitación y me tumbé en la cama. Edward volvió a los pocos minutos, pero a una velocidad sobrehumana se metió en el baño. Yo me extrañé, ya que el baño era la parte de la casa que Edward menos usaba, así que toqué en la puerta, preguntándole si estaba bien, pero no respondió. Al segundo toque sin respuesta, decidí abrirla, pero se había cerrado por dentro. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, y no dejaba de forzar el pomo de la puerta, temía que le hubiera pasado algo, se sintiera mal… Cuando ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, escuché un click y la puerta se abrió sola. Quise morirme cuando entré; diminutas velas con olor a canela decoraban el enorme baño de mármol blanco, todas perfectamente colocadas en lugares estratégicos. Edward estaba de pie junto a la bañera, con el torso desnudo y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Me indico que me acercara a él, y muy despacio avancé hasta el jacuzzi. No pude ahogar un gritito de sorpresa al mirar dentro de este; estaba lleno de espuma, con un montón de pétalos de rosa sobre ella. Noté el frío aliento de Edward en mi nuca, abrazándome la cintura:

"Ya se que tus favoritos son los tulipanes, pero creo que las rosas son mejores para esto" – me susurró en el oído. Su aliento entró frío y dulce a través de el, y mi cuerpo se sacudió entre nervioso y excitado. Me di la vuelta y puse mis manos sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Edward comenzó a subir mi camiseta, y con un rápido movimiento me la quitó. Yo empecé a desabrochar su pantalón, cuando me di cuenta de que yo ya no tenía el mío. Miré hacia Edward y me reí, él en cambio me miró con una mirada ardiente de deseo, y comenzó a morderme muy despacio el lóbulo de mi oreja. No pude reprimir un gemido y eso hizo que Edward gruñera lleno de placer. Me cogió en brazos y entró en la bañera. Una ola de electricidad sacudió mi cuerpo y temblé entre los brazos de Edward, que me abrazó más fuerte. Le correspondí con un beso, y poco a poco Edward y yo nos unimos en un solo cuerpo, lo que hizo que me olvidara de todo lo que tenía en Forks, incluso de mi misma.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7 : ROMPIENDO TODAS LAS NORMAS

Me desperté con la luz del sol en mi cara. Había dormido durante toda la noche, sin pesadillas, ni sueños raros. Hacía tiempo que

no conseguía dormir toda la noche de un tirón. El "culpable" era Edward. Estar con él me hacía sentir segura, como si creara una burbuja

para protegerme de todo lo malo. Abri ligeramente los ojos, desperezándome y lo ví tumbado a mi lado. Pero algo no me cuadraba. No estaba en la habitación de mi hotel. Aquella, no era la suite donde me había dormido la noche anterior. Me erguí por completo y miré a mi alrededor. Examiné la pequeña habitación con cuidado, por si acaso seguía dormida y eso fuera un sueño demasiado nítido. Definitavemente no estaba soñando. Estaba en medio de una acogedora habitación, con un pequeño baño a la entrada, un mueble con una televisión, y una ventana que en realidad era un pequeño balcón, adornado con unas cortinas blancas de encaje. En seguida noté la fría mano de Edward frotando mi espalda. Megiré y lo miré incrédula:

"Edward, que está pasando aquí?!" - le pregunté sobresaltada. Pero Edward se limitó a reir entre dientes. Puso sus manos detrás de la nuca, y comenzó a silbar una canción.

"Estamos en Lille" - me dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía mirando al techo. El sol le daba de pleno, y su piel brillaba como los diamantes.

"Y podrías explicarme como hemos llegado hasta aquí? Si no te importa... Porque yo creo que estoy empezando a delirar."

Edward se incorporó sobre sus codos:

"Te he traído por la noche, mientras dormías." - me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza y resoplé:

"No sabía que además de leer la mente, hicieras viajes interestelares"

"Verás, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, así que, aprovechado que duermes como un tronco, pedí un coche en la recepción, te metí en el, y conduje hasta aquí." - dijo Edward mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama.

"Entonces, no estamos en... Francia?" - no tenía ni idea de donde era Lille, y con la facilidad de Edward para conducir durante horas sin cansarse, pensaba que quizás estuviéramos por lo menos en Laponia.

"No, señorita Swan. Estamos en el norte de Francia,a 2 horas y media de París y muy cerca de Bélgica. Decidí parar aquí cuando empezaste a gritar mi nombre de forma sensual mientras dormías." - y empezó a imitar mi voz, casi orgásmica. Le dí un codazo y él se avalanzó sobre mí, hasta ponerse encima de mi cuerpo.-"pero tranquila, no me he aprovechado de ti. Soy un caballero, aunque ganas no me faltaban" - No llevaba camiseta, y yo apenas llevaba un camisón de raso blanco, lo cual hizo que me diera un escalofrío.

"Y yo que pensaba que después de saber que eras un vampiro, y llevarme volando por medio bosque de Forks, ya no había manera de que me sorprendieras..." - le dije yo mientras acariciaba su pelo. - ".. pero me gustaría saber que cosas necesitabas pensar"

Edward me besó en los labios, y se tumbó en la cama de nuevo. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, esperando que comenzará a hablar. Me imaginaba que cosas tenía que pensarse, pero prefería que me las dijera él mismo, para cerciorarme de que ambos teníamos las mismas metas.

"No quiero que esto sea una mera aventura amorosa. Nosotros somos más que eso. Pero no es tan fácil como parece"

"Podríamos... huir, simplemente" -le dije yo. Sabía que sonaba muy peliculera, pero en esos momentos, no encontraba otra solución.

"Eso no me vale. No quiero que tengamos que huir de nadie para estar juntos. No te mereces eso" - me dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

"Pues pensemos un plan. Entre los dos" - le planteé yo. No podía permitir que Edward pensara todo. Yo tambien quería participar en el juego.

"Tienes algo en mente?" - me preguntó. Yo me reí, y lo miré, pero Edward no reía - "te lo pregunto en serio, Bella"

Vacilé durante unos minutos la respuesta. Además de la huída de amantes, mi otra opción era matar a Lucy.

"Pongamos que lo que tengo en mente implica un asesinato..."

"Y supongo que la asesinada en cuestión sería Lucy"

"Para no leerme la mente, estamos bastante compenetrados" - le dije yo, inclinándome para besarle, pero Edward giró la cara. No le había gustado mi idea.

"Te juro que ganas no me faltan, pero esa opción debemos rechazarla" - me dijo seriamente.

"Pero tú no... no la quieres, no?" - le pregunté. Edward seguía mirando hacia la ventana. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. Si me decía que 'si', me moriria alli mismo.

"Y tú, quieres a Jacob Black?" - me devolvió la pregunta, ahora mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Era injusta esa pregunta, pues sabía que, de alguna manera, si que quería a Jacob. Pero no del mismo grado que a él.

"Eso significa que tu respuesta es sí" - le dije, bastante indignada. Edward resopló y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Se puso su camiseta azul.

"Bella, te acabo de decir que mataría a Lucy. Creo que eso debería responder a tu pregunta. En cambió tú acabas de admitir que si que quieres a Jacob. No tienes ni idea de como acabas de romperme el corazón" - me levanté de la cama y me puse a su lado, frente a la ventana. Lo agarré por el brazo y tiré hacía mí, obligándolo a mirarme:

"Edward, que me vas a contar a mí, a MI!, de corazones rotos?. Cuando fuiste tú el que me dejó hecha trizas un día, diciéndome que te ibas a casar con otra? Por supuesto que quiero a Jacob. Pero tambien quiero a mis padres, tambien quiero a tu hermana Alice, tambien quiero a Angela, pero es incomparable con lo que siento por ti. Yo no lo definiría como amor. Es muchísimo más que eso. Eres la mitad de mi cuerpo, de mi cerebro y de mi alma." - y diciéndole eso, me eché a llorar. Edward suspiró y me abrazó.

"Lo siento, Bella. No quería ofenderte. Creo que acabo de tener un ataque de celos. No estés triste"

"No es tristeza. Es rabia. Me da mucha rabia que todavía no tengas claro que yo vivo por y para ti."

Seguimos abrazados un buen rato, hasta que estuve calmada del todo. Nos dimos una ducha, y decidimos salir a la calle a desayunar,

pero el sol todavía brillaba con fuerza y Edward no podía salir, así que llamó al servicio de habitaciones, mi francés era pésimo, para encargarme mi desayuno. Después de llenarme el estómago de estupenda comida francesa, nos pusimos a trazar nuestro plan.

"Bueno, pues tú me dirás; sin asesinatos, sin huídas... no se cómo vamos a hacer" - le dije yo después de un buen rato divagando. Edward se rió.

"Eres una pequeña catastrofista"

"Me gusta la acción" - le respondí. - "Y si finges que te han ofrecido un trabajo... no se... en Inglaterra?"

"Lucy no se quedaría en Port Angeles. Querría venir conmigo a toda costa"

Golpeé la mesa con el puño y apoyé mi cabeza con la otra mano. Era más dificil de lo que pensaba. Finalmente una idea me vino a la cabeza. Era una idea un poco desesperada, pero lo tenía bastante claro desde que supe el secreto de Edward.

"Conviérteme" - Edward se sobresaltó y se pusó en pie de un brinco.

"Como dices?" - me preguntó.

"Conviérteme en vampiro. Yo misma la mataré"

"Ni hablar, Bella. Ya hemos hablado de eso una vez, y no voy a permitirlo"

"Pero ya no es solo para matar a Lucy. Es para poder estar contigo toda la eternidad" - ya sabía que su respuesta iba a ser un NO rotundo, pero iba a ser pesada hasta que cumpliera mi deseo. A cabezota no me ganaba nadie.

"Te he dicho que nada de asesinatos, y mucho menos que yo termine con tu vida. Dónde está la dulce Bella que conocía?" - me preguntó sentándome en sus rodillas.

"Soy dulce y buena hasta que me roban mis cosas" - le dije yo poniendo morritos. Edward me acarició la cara y sonrió. - "..por favor". Edward suspiró.

"Hagamos una cosa; volvemos a Forks. Y durante un tiempo, vamos a hacer como que no pasa nada. Tu seguirás haciendo tu vida en Forks, y yo la mía en Port Angeles. Durante ese tiempo, yo tendré tiempo para lograr que Lucy me odie, haré que quiera divorciarse de mí. Seré la persona más cruel del mundo"

"Y por qué no te has divorciado antes?" - le pregunté yo. Si todo el problema era el divorcio, podía haberlo hecho hace mucho.

"Porque ahora Lucy ya tiene lo que quería" - miró al suelo con frustración.

"No te sigo"

"Lucy solo quería... digamos que... 'tenerme' para ella, pero solo en el plano sexual" - dijo Edward, y si corriera sangre por su cuerpo, ahora mismo estaría colorado. Yo me quedé sin aire. Mis dudas se habían disipado; ya no era la única en su vida.

"Y como conseguiste controlarte? Es decir, si conmigo tienes que tenerlo todo bajo control, con ella, que se supone que no la quieres, en esos...'momentos íntimos' podrías romeperle los huesos sin apenas darte cuenta"

Edward volvió a mirarme, esta vez con una sonrisa pícara. Yo lo miré extrañada. Nada me cuadraba.

"Pues porque solo pasó una vez y ni siquiera era yo"

Me pusé de pie otra vez y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, con la boca abierta. No entendía nada.

"Verás, durante varios meses me las apañé muy bien para evadirme de mis deberes como marido. Prefería la muerte antes que tocarla. Así que una noche, después de una fiesta con su familia, y muchas botellas de champán, ella se puso, bueno... bastante cariñosa. Aproveché que ella había bebido mucho, para hacer lo que se dice... 'el cambiazo' " - Edward seguía riendo entre dientes, pero le pedí que siguiera. Me parecía una historia la mar de interesante.

"Tan pronto como Lucy se metió en cama, dispuesta a ya sabes, apagué la luz y le pedí que esperara un momento. Rápidamente bajé a la calle, y convencí a un chico que andaba por allí, para que hiciera el trabajo por mí. Por supuesto, tuve que pagarle una abundante cantidad de dinero, que pagué encantando. A la mañana siguiente, Lucy se despertó sin la menor sospecha."

"Y nunca más quiso... repetirlo?"

"Sí, pero conseguí zafarme como llevaba haciéndolo todo ese tiempo"

Yo seguía incrédula, pero a la vez aliviada. Volví a sentarme en sus rodillas y le besé en la mejilla. Yo comencé a reirme, y Edward contagiado por mi risa, me siguió.

"Sigo sin entender porqué sigues con ella, si ya tiene lo que quería" - aunque ya sabía que entre ellos no había pasado nada, seguía muerta de celos.

"Porque eso pasó hace tan solo una semana. Por eso me vine a París."

"Y en París te encontraste conmigo"

"Y contigo he hecho cosas que deberían estar prohibidas" - me dijo, acariciando mis muslos.

"Tú si que deberias estar prohibido, Edward Cullen" - le dije yo, aproximando mis labios a los suyos.

"En teoría estoy prohíbido incluso para ti, pero en la práctica me vuelves demasiado loco como para seguir las normas"

"Entonces quizás deberíamos romperlas una vez más" - le dije yo, mientras Edward besaba mi cuello.

"Por mi podemos romperlas todas las veces que quieras"- y diciéndo esto volvimos a la cama, donde mi mente volvió a quedarse en blanco. Tan solo con la imagen de Edward encima mía, haciéndome sentir la persona más afortunada del universo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!!!! Ya esta aquí el capi 8. Se que muchos pensáis que es un fanfic triste, pero… que es del amor sin un poco de tristeza? :D

**CAPITULO 8 : DISCUSIONES**

Después de pasarnos toda la tarde en la cama, finalmente, cuando se hizo de noche, decidimos salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Me apetecía mucho pasear con Edward, de la mano, como si fuéramos novios de verdad. A pesar de ser ya tarde, las calles principales de la ciudad estaban abarrotadas de gente. Más tarde nos enteramos de que había un festival medieval típico de Lille, y disfrutamos mucho visitando la multitud de tenderetes que había en la plaza central de la zona antigua. Edward compró un par de regalos para Carlyle, que seguramente le traerían buenos recuerdos; un laúd y un libro con ilustraciones de la época. Seguimos caminando durante horas, y finalmente llegamos a una hermosa catedral. Edward parecía fascinado por la arquitectura:

"Ponte en las escaleras, Bella"

"Para qué?" – le pregunté.

"Quiero hacerte una foto"

Lo miré extrañada y me puse al final de las escaleras de la blanca catedral. En general no me gustaba que me hicieran fotos, y mucho menos Edward, pues siempre salía poco favorecida y no quería que se llevara de recuerdo una foto con mi habitual cara de zombie. Intenté poner mi mejor cara. Después de unos minutos, probando posturas a su atojo, Edward por fin disparó.

Nos sentamos un rato en la escalinata. Edward se puso un peldaño debajo, y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo lo rodee con mis brazos y besé su frente. Él siguió haciendo fotos a la plaza y sus edificios, y yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, imaginándome una vida así con él, para siempre. Imaginándome a mi misma como vampira, con la eternidad por delante para compartir con Edward miles de viajes como este. No estaba dispuesta a envejecer, y haría todo lo posible para convencerlo.

Volví a la realidad cuando escuche mis tripas rugir.

"Cenamos?" – me preguntó Edward, abriendo y cerrando la boca, como si masticara.

"Es que vas a llevarme a cazar osos?"

"No lo verán tus ojos"

Puse los ojos en blancos y Edward se rió. Pero a mi no me hizo gracia. Eso quería decir que no estaba dispuesto a transformarme. Miré al suelo y me puse a jugar con una hormiga que apareció de debajo de mi zapatilla. Me entristecía la idea de que Edward, en cierto modo, me dejara envejecer, o lo que es lo mismo, que me dejara morir algún día. Acaso la idea de pasar la eternidad junto a él no le agradaba lo mismo que a mi? En ese momento, Edward cogió mi barbilla con delicadeza, para que lo mirara. Esos malditos ojos dorados…

"En que piensas?" – me preguntó.

"En lo injusto que eres"

Edward se sorprendió con mi respuesta. Yo miré hacía otro lado y chisté, pero Edward volvió a cogerme la cara para que mirara para él. No le gustaba que dejara las cosas en el aire, siempre quería explicaciones:

"Edward, no quiero hacerme vieja, no quiero… morirme algún día. Quiero quedarme contigo y con este aspecto para siempre. Por favor…"

Edward soltó mi cara y gruñó. Negó con la cabeza y una lágrima empezó a recorrer mi mejilla. Sabía que, una vez más, no iba a acceder. Pero un silencio se hizo entre nosotros durante varios minutos, que se hicieron eternos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero mis tripas tuvieron que rugir otra vez, y Edward se levantó, dándome la mano para ayudar a levantarme, y me llevó a un restaurante típicamente francés. Por supuesto durante el camino seguimos sin hablar. No estábamos enfadados, pero el tema de mi conversión comenzaba a ser incómodo, sobre todo para él.

Pedí un quiche de verduras y una coca-cola. Edward se limitó a encargar un vaso de agua, bajo la mirada extrañada del camarero. El silencio entre los dos empezó a ser irritante, así que finalmente decidí hablar yo:

"Erm… ya he decidido que estudiaré el año que viene" – le dije mientras el camarero nos servía las bebidas. Dí un gran sorbo de refresco mientras esperaba la reacción de Edward. La verdad es que nunca tuve muy claro lo que estudiar en la universidad, y ahora mismo tampoco es que lo supiera a ciencia cierta, pero debía sacar un tema para hablar, o mi cerebro explotaría.

"Me alegro, que has decidido pues?" – preguntó después de unos segundos que parecieron horas. Se peinó con la mano, y después puso el codo en la mesa, apoyando la barbilla en su puño.

"Psicología" – le respondí, diciendo lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Estaba dispuesta a convertirme antes de que llegara la fecha de ir a la universidad, así que daba igual lo que decidiera ahora. Edward frunció el ceño, extrañado, y me miró fijamente durante unos breves segundos.

"Es una bonita carrera. Tendrás que aplicarte a fondo. Pero, por qué te has decidido por eso?" – me preguntó, sonriéndome. Esa sonrisa me mató. Durante milésimas de segundo me imaginé a mi misma decrépita, y Edward sonriéndome de esa manera, eternamente joven y guapo, y me encendí.

"Pues para analizarte a fondo y entender de una maldita vez porque no quieres que sea como tú"

La piel de Edward parecía palidecer aún más. Clavó sus ojos, cada vez más oscuros, en los míos, y apretó los dientes.

"Quieres saber de una vez por todas porque no quiero que seas como yo?" – me preguntó con una voz cavernosa, que hizo que temblara. Me agarró la mano, con tanta fuerza que casi se me corta la circulación. En ese momento, el camarero me sirvió mi cena. Edward relajó su mano, apartándola de la mía, y colocando su silla unos centímetros apartada de mí. Le dio las gracias al camarero y me indicó que comiera.

"Se me ha quitado el hambre" – le contesté enfadada.

"Bella, no seas tonta…"

"Dime, por favor, porque no aceptas que sea una vampira." – le rogué mientras, finalmente, decidí probar el quiche. Pero estaba muy caliente, y me quemé el labio antes de metérmela en la boca. Me llevé la mano a la boca, y Edward en seguida se levantó, para arrodillarse a mi lado. Me apartó la mano, y pasó sus dedos fríos y aliviantes, por la quemadura. El camarero se acercó hasta nosotros, preguntando algo en francés, que supuse que sería para saber si me encontraba bien, pero Edward le hizo un gesto y volvió a su trabajo.

"Mejor?" – me preguntó Edward, con sus dedos todavía en mi labio superior, justo donde se forma un pequeño corazón.

"Lo siento, no quería que te enfadaras" – le dije mientras besaba sus dedos. Edward suspiró, y volvió a su sitio.

"La verdad es que si que me enfado contigo cuando sacas ese tema, Bella" – me dijo, con un tono de voz más cerca de la tristeza que del enfado – "y realmente me gustaría que vieras lo horrible que sería tu vida si decidieras dejar de ser una mortal."

Mastiqué lo más rápido que pude, y tragué. Tome otro sorbo de coca-cola, y me encogí de hombros.

"A que te refieres, exactamente, con eso de que te 'gustaría que viera'?"

"Digamos que tú solo conoces mis `poderes` de vampiro; me has visto volar, has visto la fuerza que tengo… pero no conoces la verdadera cara. La carga que tenemos que llevar por siempre. Una parte que odio"

"Quieres decir a… la alimentación?"

Edward asintió:

"Cada vez que salgo de caza, cada vez que hago sufrir a un animal y me alimento, me maldigo a mi mismo. Es una situación insoportable. Yo no pude elegir mi destino, no pude decidir sobre si quería convertirme en esto, o no. Es por eso que no quiero que tú tengas que pasar por eso."

"Pero yo sí que puedo elegir, y quiero tu mismo destino. Quiero ser lo que tú eres, y poder vivir todo lo que tú vives, a cualquier nivel. No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar"

"Te das cuenta de que nunca más verías a tus padres o a tus amigos? No podrías tener hijos. Mira a mi hermana Rosalie. Toda la eternidad amargada, odiando a las humanas por el simple hecho de que ellas pueden procrear… Quieres ser como ella?"

"No me importan los hijos. Tú tampoco puedes tenerlos, y si no es contigo, no quiero hijos con nadie."

"Bella, no sigas por ahí… No sabes lo que dices… No puedo privarte de eso. Quien sabe si dentro de 10 años cambias de idea? Ya sería tarde."

"Pero tu me escuchas cuando hablo, vampiro insolente? Te estoy diciendo que cualquier precio es insignificante si lo que obtengo a cambio es estar contigo para siempre."

La sangre subió hasta mi cerebro tan rápido que me mareé. Edward pidió la cuenta y dejó el importe sobre la mesa. Nos levantamos y salimos. La suave brisa fría hizo que me sintiera mejor. Edward se quitó su chaqueta y me la pasó por los hombros, y después me dio la mano.

"Edward, tú no… tienes hambre?" – estaba empezando a preocuparme por su dieta. Se le habían oscurecido bastante los ojos.

"Hay un bosque a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. Había pensado darme una vuelta por allí esta noche, después de que te quedes dormida"

Me frené en seco, todavía agarrada a su mano. Se giró:

"Qué pasa?"

"Quiero verte"

Edward se rió:

"Ya me estás viendo"

"Quiero verte cazar" - Edward suspiró fuertemente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si estuviera volviéndose loco. – "quiero demostrarte que yo también puedo ser como tú, y que no me da miedo tu mundo"

"Bella, ya me lo demuestras cada vez que te acercas a mi, cada vez que dejas que te bese, cada que te acuestas conmigo. No quiero que veas como me alimento. Dejarías de quererme al momento"

"Puedes creer que eso nunca podrá pasar"

"Pues tu puedes empezar a creer que sí que pasaría" – me dijo mientras volvía a agarrar mi mano, caminando a pasos acelerados, casi arrastrándome. Volví a pararme, y ahora solté su mano:

"Edward, mañana es el último día que pasaremos juntos en quien-sabe cuanto tiempo. Así que, por favor, cumple todos mis deseos. Llévame de caza"

Apretó los dientes y gruñó. Anduvimos hasta las afueras del centro urbano, y cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie en la calle, me subió a sus espaldas y corrió hasta el bosque.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estábamos en mitad del bosque, en un claro iluminado solo por la luna llena. Me acordé de Jacob, no lo había llamado desde que llegué a París. Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, que temblaban, y me indicó que me mantuviera en silencio. Nos acercamos a un enorme tronco de árbol, y con ayuda de Edward subí a una de sus ramas.

"Agárrate bien al tronco, y no te bajes de ahí bajo ningún concepto. Mantente en silencio, pero si en algún momento, te arrepientes de lo que vas a ver, avísame. No hace falta que grites, te escucharé igual si hablas normal."

Asentí y me aferré a aquel árbol como si fuera el mismo Edward, que de un salto bajó al suelo. Se remangó su camisa blanca, y como si de un tigre de tratara, fijó la vista en algo que yo no podía ver, y se agachó, poniendo sus manos en el suelo, acechando a su presa. Escuché un ruido detrás de un enorme matorral. Entrecerré los ojos para enfocar mejor, y ví como se movía la maleza. Edward, con un rápido movimiento, retrocedió unos metros, alejándose de mi árbol, poniéndome a salvo. Me llevé la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito, cuando ví aparecer un enorme oso pardo. Olisqueó a su alrededor, mientras Edward permanecía inmóvil en su posición. A pesar de lo que iba a presenciar, no podía dejar de pensar lo sexy que era Edward en cualquier situación, incluso en esta.

El oso gruñó en cuanto el olor de Edward llegó hasta él con el viento. Comenzó a andar en su dirección, cada vez más rápido. Edward se mordió el labio inferior, y se preparó para el ataque, igual que un gato a punto de cazar una mosca. El corazón me latía muy rápido, pensé que me saldría del pecho. Justo cuando faltaban unos segundos para que el oso saltara sobre Edward, cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza. Escuchaba los gruñidos de Edward, y los gritos del oso, que finalmente cayó en el suelo, haciendo que temblara la tierra. Volví a abrirlos. El oso estaba tendido sobre un enorme charco de sangre, con la panza hacía arriba, mientras Edward, arrodillado, succionaba sangre de su garganta. Me pareció una escena fascinante, a pesar de horrorizarme la sangre y su olor, quería verlo de cerca, así que salté al suelo. Me aproximé poco a poco a Edward, que no dejaba de mirarme mientras se alimentaba. Me quedé de pie a su lado, con la boca abierta.

"Asombroso…" – susurré con un hilo de voz. Edward levantó la cabeza. Una gota de sangre escapaba de la comisura de sus labios. Llevaba la camisa llena de sangre.

"Asombroso? Acabas de presenciar un asesinato…" – me dijo él, limpiándose la boca con el final de su camisa.

No se si sería la confusión del momento, el olor asfixiante de la sangre, o ver a Edward a la luz de la luna, pero en ese momento me agaché y bese su boca, todavía sangrienta Edward se quedó estático, pero yo no paré. Pasé la lengua por sus labios manchados, y Edward suspiró. Seguí con mi lengua el reguero de sangre que caía de sus labios, bajando por su perfecta mandíbula, el cuello y la clavícula. Edward me agarró la cara y me miró, sorprendido:

"Eres increíble, Bella"

"Lo ves? Puedo ser como tú, vampiro cabezota"

Edward se rió, y después de deshacerse del cadáver del oso, volvimos volando hasta el pequeño hostal de Lille. Nos dimos una ducha, y al meterme en cama, me quedé dormida en seguida. Aunque mis vacaciones de ensueño llegaban a su fin, me dormí con una sonrisa, pues sabía que mi sueño iba a cumplirse…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9 : DEMASIADOS VAMPIROS**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Edward estaba tumbado junto a mí, acariciándome la mejilla con su dedo pulgar, mirando pacíficamente. Me estremecí.

El contraste del frío dedo de Edward con el agradable calor que me proporcionaban las tres mantas que tenía encima. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y pude comprobar que todavía estaba amaneciendo. La calle estaba en completo silencio, tan solo se escuchaban a los pájaros cantar y el ruido de la escoba de los limpiadores, barriendo las aceras.

"Qué hora es?" – le pregunté a Edward mientras me desperezaba y me arrimaba más a él. Me pasó su brazo por los hombros y jugó con sus dedos entre mi pelo, formado pequeños rizos.

"Son las 6 de la mañana, has dormido unas 5 horas. Tenemos que volver a París"

"No, no quiero" – le dije yo hundiendo mi cara en su hombro, como si fuera una niña pequeña con una rabieta.

"Yo tampoco quiero, pero debemos hacer las cosas bien, tal y como te dije ayer."

"Dime cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que volvamos a estar juntos"

"Hasta que Lucy me pida el divorcio. Ya te dije que si soy yo el que lo pide, Lucy descubriría que somos vampiros. En cambio si lo hace ella, no corremos ningún peligro"

"No entiendo la diferencia. Con lo fácil que sería matarla…"

"Bella, quítate esa idea de la cabeza, por favor. Tiene que ser ella la que quiera divorciarse. Esta pactado de esa manera. Yo cedí a casarme con ella, y ella no desvelaría nada. Si yo decidía dejarla, ella hablaría. Pero si en algún momento Lucy pide el divorcio, yo sería "libre", por llamarlo de alguna manera, y mantendría la boca cerrada de por vida."

"O sea, que tiene la sartén por el mango" – concluí. Edward asintió lentamente – "no me gusta esa comparación"

Edward se rió y me abrazó más fuerte

"Haré todo lo posible para que esto sea un proceso rápido, te lo prometo"

"Te creo, pero es que todavía no entiendo porque no puedes dejar a esa persona sin un motivo más creíble"

Seguíamos abrazados, y noté como todos los músculos de Edward se tensaban a la vez. Pasé mi mano por su frente, tratando de relajarlo, y parecía que funcionaba. Amoldó su cuerpo al mío.

"Un poco antes de casarme con Lucy, mi familia recibió la visita de dos miembros de los Volturi" – alcé la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Quiénes son los… Volturi?" – le pregunté.

"Son una especie de realeza vampira. Se podría decir que ellos mantienen el orden en nuestro mundo, son los que ponen las normas y se encargan de que todos nosotros las cumplamos. Viven en Italia"

"Italia…" – repetí con un hilo de voz – "y que pasó?"

"Se presentaron sin avisar en mi casa. Al parecer, el día que Lucy nos vio en el bosque, uno de ellos estaba allí, y dio aviso a los altos cargos, que tomaron medidas inmediatamente" – Edward suspiró, y tomó aire. Aunque no lo necesitaba, siempre lo hacía cada vez que le costaba decir algo. Me dio un beso en la frente y siguió:

"Verás, existe una regla para todos los vampiros; debemos evitar que cualquier humano sepa lo que somos. Esta prohibido que revelemos nuestro secreto ante cualquiera, y si eso pasa, los Volturi toman medidas."

"Qué medidas?" – le pregunté. Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

"La conversión, o la muerte del vampiro que se haya mostrado ante los humanos"

Volví a hundir la cabeza en su pecho. Me recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío que Edward calmó frotándome el hombro.

"Entonces… esos Volturi fueron a tu casa a… matarte?"

"No exactamente. El vampiro que nos vio, Máximo, vino acompañado de Aro, uno de los jefes, por así decirlo. Carlyle les explicó lo que había pasado, el trato que habíamos hecho con Lucy. Al principio no estaban de acuerdo, ya que va totalmente contra las normas que un vampiro y una humana mantengan una relación, y sobre todo, que se casen. Tras largas horas discutiendo, aceptaron nuestro pacto, pero con una condición; yo no podría abandonar a Lucy, y si en algún momento lo hiciera, ella se lo comunicaría a Aro, y este….me mataría. Pero si era ella la que me dejaba a mí, no pasaría nada."

Me abracé a Edward más fuerte y suspiré fuertemente. Ahora entendía porqué Edward no podía dejar a Lucy tan fácilmente; su matrimonio era realmente una condena de muerte. Quise llorar, pero estaba demasiado abrumada por esa historia, y las lágrimas no me salían.

"Entonces, se podría decir que ahora estás corriendo un gran riesgo, estando aquí conmigo. Edward podrían verte conmigo, y se lo dirían a Lucy, y entonces ella… y ellos vendrían a por ti… y …." – pero Edward me agarró, y con un suave movimiento me sentó encima de su cadera, acariciándome la cara:

"Aquí no me pasará nada. Por qué te crees que Alice te mandó aquí? Piensas que te pondría en peligro? Que nos pondría en peligro a los dos?"

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió de pronto a mis mejillas. Lo miré con cara de sorpresa, y antes de que comenzara a hablar para explicárselo todo, Edward me tapo la boca y se rió:

"Bella, yo le pedí a Alice que hiciera todo esto. No aguantaba más sin verte, sin estar contigo. No vine a Francia a comprar ningún estúpido piano."

"Edward… no te sigo. Ahora mismo no se ni quien soy"

"Quería verte, a toda costa. Pero sería imposible hacerlo en Forks, o en Estados Unidos. Hay miembros de los Volturi repartidos por el país, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos. Pero ellos no pueden pisar Francia.

"Ah, no?" – le pregunté, sorprendida. Tantos vampiros me estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

"No. Este país está regido por otra familia de vampiros, los Maréchal. Hace un par de siglos, se desligaron de los Volturi, no estaban de acuerdo con ellos. Hubo una guerra, entre los vampiros franceses, y los italianos. Ambos formaron ejércitos de vampiros, pero la guerra la ganaron los italianos, y prohibieron a los Maréchal salir de Francia. Estos fundaron su propia hegemonía, con sus propias normas. Y ya que ellos no podrían salir de Francia, los Volturi no pueden venir aquí."

"Por eso viniste a París, porqué sabrías que ningún Volturi se chivaría"

Edward asintió y sonrió.

"Pero entonces, si no estáis de acuerdo con los Volturi, por qué no os venís a Francia?"

"El clima, Bella. Solo en Forks o Alaska tenemos el tipo de clima que permite que hagamos una vida más 'humana' . Y allí rigen las leyes Volturi"

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y me tumbé sobre Edward, que acarició mi pelo. Desde luego, todo era muy injusto. Estaba tan enfadada, que por un momento me vi capaz de ir hasta Italia y matar a todos esos vampiros fascistas.

Nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados, aprovechando los últimos momentos juntos. Finalmente, cuando estaba anocheciendo, nos levantamos e hicimos las maletas, con gran tristeza.

Edward cargó las maletas en el coche alquilado, y después pagó la factura del hostal. Quise pagarlo yo, pero se negó, como siempre tan caballeroso, tan a la antigua.

Estuve mirándolo casi todo el camino. Quería mantenerlo en mis recuerdos para recordarlo durante el tiempo que estuviéramos separados en Forks. A Edward parecía hacerle gracia, y se ponía la mano en cara, ocultándola de mí.

Después de casi tres horas, llegamos al aeropuerto de París. Mi vuelo salía dentro de poco menos de una hora. Deseé que el tiempo se congelase, y me permitiera estar con Edward más tiempo.

La hora de embarcar llegó, y no pude reprimir las lágrimas, que Edward secaba con sus dedos pulgares:

"No llores. Te prometo que todo esto pasara tan rápido que no te darás cuenta"

"Ya no puedo estar lejos de ti ni siquiera 5 minutos. No después de estos días"

"Bella créeme que yo también pensaré en estos días a cada hora. Pero no podemos vernos a solas. No puedo exponerme a eso. Lo entiendes, verdad?"

Asentí y lo besé de nuevo. La gente que pasaba por nuestro lado se quedaba mirando, quizás abrumados por la belleza de Edward, que hoy parecía que se había levantado con el guapo subido. Escuché la última llamada de mi vuelo, y volví a abrazarlo más fuerte que nunca:

"Apenas te darás cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado" – me susurró al oído. Lo besé por última vez, y me dirigí a la puerta de embarque, andando hacía atrás, para no dejar de mirarlo; seguía estático, con las manos en los bolsillos, y dedicándome su mejor sonrisa. Me lanzó un beso al aire, y yo hice como que lo cogía y me lo llevaba al corazón. Me di la vuelta, y entregué mi billete a la azafata. Las lágrimas no me dejaban apenas ver. Me metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, buscando un pañuelo para secarlas, pero en vez de eso, encontré una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, atada con un lazo rojo a una especie de nota. Me senté en mi asiento, y lo abrí; era un anillo de oro blanco, con una pequeña hilera de diamantes minúsculo. Era precioso, resplandeciente, como él. Quise bajarme de ese maldito avión y correr hacía Edward, pero ya estaba tomando la carrera para despegar. Las lágrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas y mojaron la pequeña nota. La sequé con mi abrigo y la abrí:

"_No te lo pongas todavía. Guárdalo para cuando toda esta pesadilla termine. Iré a tu casa a buscarte, nos iremos lejos y te lo pondré yo mismo. Quiero casarme contigo, Bella Swan. Viviremos eternamente y nadie podrá separarnos, ni siquiera la muerte. Te quiero, y la única manera de agradecerte que me hayas devuelto la vida, es cumpliendo tu deseo ; serás una vampira. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…."_

Le di la vuelta a la nota. La parte de atrás estaba llena de `te quieros` . El corazón me latía a gran velocidad. Estaba eufórica. Por fin se había decidido. Iba a ser una vampira. Una perfecta vampira como Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota : A partir de ahora, Bella ya no esta recordando los días de Francia. Ahora la historia se sitúa donde terminó el capítulo 2, es decir, cuando Edward y Bella se dan cuenta de que éste puede ser el padre del bebé.

CAPITULO 10 : REVELACIÓN

Cada mañana, en cuanto Jacob se iba a su instituto de la reserva, abría el tercer cajón de la cómoda. Allí, debajo de todas mis camisetas, guardaba la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul. Era mi mayor tesoro, lo más cerca que podía estar de Edward, ahora que teníamos que estar separados. Abría la caja, miraba el anillo, pasaba mis dedos por encima de los diamantes, y la volvía a esconder. Ya se había convertido en un ritual.

Pero esa mañana no lo hice. Había algo mucho más importante que mi boda con Edward o mi conversión en vampira; mi bebé. En unas pocas horas, tenía que ir hasta la casa de los Cullen para salir de dudas acerca de la paternidad. Jamás pude llegar a imaginarme en una situación como esta; yo con un hijo, y dos supuestos padres. Me parecía surreal, el típico argumento de las películas que ponen en la televisión al mediodía. Aparte de esa duda, también se nos planteaba que clase de hijo tendría; un humano, un vampiro o un semi-vampiro. Todo era muy difícil.

Con cuidado recogí con unas pinzas de depilar, varios pelos de la almohada de Jacob, necesarios para la prueba de ADN. Los metí en una bolsita y los guarde en mi bolso. Carlyle me sacaría un poco de sangre en su casa.

Muy nerviosa, conduje hasta la mansión Cullen. No había vuelto después de la agonizante despedida con Edward, y mientras aparcaba mi camioneta en la entrada, pensaba en lo irónica que puede ser la vida a veces, y como te da una de cal y una de arena, siempre. Alice estaba en la puerta, esperándome. Me abrió la puerta, con semblante serio, y me llevó de la mano hasta el interior, hasta la cocina. Allí estaban Jasper, Esme y Carlyle.

"Bella, cariño. Cuanto te he echado de menos" – me dijo Esme, casi emocionada, dándome un enorme abrazo. A pesar de estar fría como todos los vampiros, me proporcionaba una calidez como nadie. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo muchísimo que la quería.

"Y yo a vosotros" – contesté, mirando al resto de vampiros. Jasper me dio la mano, siempre tan cometido, mientras Carlyle se limitó a sonreirme cortésmente a la vez que ponía sobre la mesa un montón de material médico. Alice no me soltó la mano en ningún momento.

"Supongo que estarás en ayunas" – me preguntó Carlyle. Asentí rápidamente, y me hizo un ademán para que sentara en una de los taburetes. Jasper y Alice abandonaron la cocina. Tan solo Esme se quedó allí conmigo, con su brazo sobre mis hombros, siempre dedicándome una amable sonrisa.

"Esme, no va a venir Edward?" – le pregunté sin aguantar más. Habíamos acordado no vernos en secreto, como los amantes, pero pensaba que su casa sería diferente. Total, toda su familia ya sabía que habíamos estado juntos en Europa.

"Claro que sí. Ha ido a cazar esta mañana, vendrá enseguida"

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron más que mil valiums, y suspiré aliviada. Carlyle me indicó que me remangara la camisa. Iba a sacarme sangre, así que Esme también salió de la cocina. Miré a Carlyle. Estaba serio, o enfadado, no sabría decirlo. Pero lo notaba molesto conmigo, y me supuse el porqué.

"Carlyle… me gustaría pedirte perdón"

Me miró extrañado, pero con dureza.

"Perdón porqué, Bella?"

"Bueno, se que el hecho de que Edward pueda ser el padre, no te hace gracia. Más que nada por las normas vampiras que tenéis"

Carlyle sacó una jeringuilla del envoltorio, y me paso un algodón empapado en alcohol sobre la cara interna de mi codo.

"Me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. No me gusta ver a mi hijo disgustado, y tampoco en peligro"

Clavó la aguja en la piel, y la hundió en mi vena. Hice un gesto de dolor, pues odiaba las agujas, y cerré los ojos todo el rato que me sacó sangre. Cuando Carlyle me indicó que ya estaba, los volví a abrir y siguió hablando:

"No tienes porque pedirme perdón. Los Volturi solo han aprovechado lo de Lucy para, una vez más, persuadir a Edward"

"Persuadirlo? Para qué?"

"No te ha contado nada, verdad?" – me preguntó Carlyle acercándome un vaso de leche y una manzana. Negué con la cabeza y bebí un sorbo.

"Los Volturi siempre han querido a Edward para su clan. El poder que posee Edward es incomparable a cualquiera que tenga otro vampiro. Hay muchos otros vampiros lectores de mentes, pero solo Edward tiene la capacidad para leer las mentes vampiras"

"Entonces, los vampiros solo pueden leer mentes humanas?"

"Así es. Durante muchos años, han estado intentando convencerlo para que se uniera a ellos. Pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Edward no quería saber nada de ellos. Por eso, cuando se enteraron de que una humana lo había visto cazando, vinieron en seguida, ofreciéndole un cargo muy alto en su hermandad, a cambio de la muerte de Lucy"

"Y Edward se negó, claro…"

"Ya sabes que Edward no quiere que mueran inocentes, Bella. A pesar de no tenerle nada de aprecio a Lucy, prefirió sacrificar tu amor por un tiempo, que irse a Italia y no poder estar contigo nunca más"

"Y que pasará si el bebé es de Edward? Y si se enteran ellos? Vendrán a por él?"

"Todavía es pronto para saberlo, primero tenemos que saber si será humano o no"

Me pasé la mano por el vientre. No podía permitir que a mi bebé, que al bebé de Edward le pasara nada. Carlyle comenzó a preparar unas extrañas máquinas, que revelaban el ADN en unas pocas horas. Le entregué la muestra de Jacob.

"Puede que te parezca una tontería, pero tengo el presentimiento de que este bebé será un Cullen"

Carlyle me sonrió y me agarró ambas manos:

"Pase lo que pase, siempre te apoyaremos"

En ese momento escuchamos el ruido de un coche aparcando en el garaje. A los pocos minutos, Edward entró por la puerta, seguido de Alice, Esme y Jasper. Me levanté de la silla y nos miramos durante breves segundos. No sabía como actuar, después de nuestro pacto. Le sonreí y él me devolvió una sonrisa torcida. Carlyle carraspeó y todos salieron de allí, no sin antes de que Edward recibiera un pequeño empujón de Alice, como indicándole lo que hacer.

Nos fuimos aproximando el uno al otro lentamente, sin aparta la vista de los ojos.

"Hola…" – le dije yo con un hilo de voz. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada. A pesar de que lo había visto ayer, parecía que habían pasado siglos.

"Déjate de holas y ven aquí" – me dijo Edward a la vez que me pasaba el brazo por la cintura.

En ese momento me morí de felicidad. Edward estaba besándome de nuevo, después de tres meses. Me puse de puntillas para agarrarme mejor a su cuello, y profundicé el beso. Eran tan apasionado que empezaron a dolerme los labios y muy a pesar, tuve que parar.

"Pensaba que habíamos establecido una norma, señor Cullen" – le dije yo.

"Bueno, ya me conoces; a veces me gusta romperlas" – me contestó, con su mejor sonrisa, y pasándose la lengua por los labios. Me estaba provocando…

Volvimos a abrazarnos y salimos al salón, donde estaban los demás.

"Cuanto debemos esperar, Carlyle?" – le preguntó Edward a su padre. Se me hacía raro referirme a Carlyle como el padre de Edward, cuando este nunca lo llamaba `papá`.

"Unas dos horas. Será una prueba concluyente"

Ambos asentimos, y subimos a su habitación. Todavía seguía allí la cama donde dormía yo a veces, con la misma colcha. Me tumbé sobre ella, y Edward se sentó en el borde, cogiendo mi mano y dándole pequeños besos a mis dedos.

"Como va lo de Lucy?" – le pregunté. Edward agarró con más fuerza mi mano y se la llevo a su mejilla.

"Ya esta empezando a no soportarme"

"No me lo creo. Es imposible que alguien no te soporte" – le dije yo dulcemente. Él sonrió.

"Es en serio. Ya ha estado hablando con un abogado para empezar cuanto antes a preparar los papeles, pero…" – Edward se paró en seco. Frunció el ceño.

"Pero qué?"

"No creo que podamos llevar a cabo nuestras promesas si ese bebé no es hijo mío, Bella."

Me senté sobre la cama, a su lado y agarré sus manos. Edward agachó la cabeza y tomo aire fuertemente.

"Edward, se que este bebé es tuyo. No me digas porqué lo sé. Pero tengo una enorme intuición sobre ello."

Edward sonrió levemente y me acarició la mano. Nos tumbamos en su cama, abrazados, esperando que Carlyle nos llamara para conocer el resultado.

.

.

.

Casi tres horas después, Alice llamó a la puerta. Edward se levantó enseguida y le abrió la puerta.

"Chicos, Carlyle os quiere abajo pero ya"

Miré a Edward y luego a Alice, que seguía muy seria. Empecé a temerme lo peor. Bajamos las escaleras de la mano, seguidos por Alice.

En el salón nos esperaban Esme, Carlyle y Jasper, seguramente intentando calmar el ambiente, para que todos estuviéramos tranquilos. Rosalie y Emmet estaban disfrutando de unas pequeñas vacaciones en Brasil, para celebrar una de sus múltiples luna de miel.

Nos sentamos en el sillón. No podía soportarlo más. Mi cuerpo entero palpitaba por los nervios.

Alice estaba de pie junto a Esme, que había pasado su brazo por los hombros de la pequeña vampira. Carlyle se sentó enfrente de Edward y mío, con los dedos entrelazados, mirando un papel. El papel… En ese papel estaba escrito mi destino, mi fututo, toda mi vida dependía de ese maldito papel.

"Bella, supongo que durante estos 3 meses has ido al médico"

"Así es" – le respondí al tiempo que Edward me daba ánimos agarrando con mas fuerza mi mano, que empezaba a estar sudorosa.

"Y… está todo normal, no?"

"Sí… crece normal, no hay anomalías… todo normal."

Carlyle miró a Edward con semblante preocupante.

"Carlyle, por favor, dinos ya que demonios pasa" – le rogó Edward poniéndose de pie.

Durante un breve momento, hubo un silencio matador. Todos nos mirábamos, mirábamos a Carlyle, y nos volvíamos a mirar. Mis esperanzas empezaban a desmoronarse. Mi perfecto futuro junto a Edward estaba disolviéndose. Edward gruñó, y Carlyle por fin habló, poniéndose de pie junto a Edward:

"El bebé es tuyo, Edward. Y es humano"


	11. Chapter 11

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! Por cierto, perdón por escribir mal el nombe de Carlisle. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba publicado y me olvide de editarlo pero ya esta solucionado! Espero que os guste este capítulo._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 11: PLANES, PLANES Y MÁS PLANES**

"No la despiertes todavía"

"Pero es que ha perdido la consciencia, Alice!"

"Es natural. Una noticia con tanto impacto para ella… Pobre Bella, y tendrá que enfrentarse a Jacob, y a su padre… Pobrecita"

.

.

.

.

Escuché voces mientras volvía en mí. Lo último que recordaba era a Carlisle diciendo las palabras mágicas.

"_El bebé es tuyo Edward. Y es humano"_

Me retorcí sobre los brazos de Edward, que me sujetó con más fuerza. Seguíamos en el sillón del salón. Abrí más los ojos y pude ver las caras de Alice y Esme, mirándome fijamente, con preocupación. Esme me acarició la mejilla, y sonrió.

"Bella, como te encuentras? Nos has dado un susto…"

Miré a Edward. No dejaba de mirarme, mientras me sostenía en sus pétreos brazos.

"En cuanto Carlisle nos lo dijo, te diste media vuelta, corriendo hacia la puerta, y de repente te desplomaste en el suelo" – me explicó.

No recordaba esa parte. Pero recordaba lo que sentí, en los breves segundos después de saberlo; miedo. A pesar de desear con toda mi alma que mi hijo también fuera hijo de Edward, no niego que me daba miedo todo lo que se me venía encima. Sobre todo, tener que decírselo a Jacob.

Pánico otra vez. Me aferré al cuello de Edward y en cuestión de segundos, estábamos en su habitación. Me tumbó en la cama y comencé a llorar. Hundí mi cara en la almohada y me desahogué todo lo que pude. Edward no dijo nada. Sabía lo que pensaba, lo que me esta pasando por la mente en ese momento. Sabía que necesitaba estar sola un momento, para pensar, organizarme la cabeza, entrar en razón… en resumen, hacerme la idea de que iba a ser madre. Hasta ahora, mi embarazo había sido una especie de `carga` para mí. No lo deseaba, pero si Jacob, y mis padres… Era como si estuviera sacrificando mi vida para alegrar la de los demás. Y en ese momento me daba igual lo que le pasara a mi vida, puesto que para mí, sin Edward, estaba totalmente terminada.

Pero ahora, todo era distinto. Ahora tenía ganas de vivir. Ganas de tener a mi bebé, de cuidarle, verlo crecer, darle todo mi cariño. Quería enseñarle a andar, a decir sus primeras palabras. Quería verle la cara, su pequeña carita, una mezcla perfecta entre Edward y yo. Pero… iba a ser un bebé humano.

"Bella…" – Edward me llamó, poniendo su mano sobre mi espalda. Yo no reaccionaba, y lloré más fuerte. – "no va a pasaros nada malo."

Me di la vuelta, y me sequé las lágrimas, para mirarlo. Me sonrió con desgana, apenado por mí.

"Tengo miedo, Edward. No solo tengo que hablar con Jacob y con mis padres. Tengo miedo de no saber elegir la opción correcta"

"A que te refieres?"

Me senté en la cama, doblando las rodillas y agarrándomelas con las manos.

"Como voy a convertirme en vampira, teniendo un bebé humano? Si lo hago no podré estar a su lado, porqué podría dañarlo"

Edward me miraba fijamente mientras me escuchaba. Cogió mi mano temblorosa y se la pasó por su cara. Era una de las maneras que tenía para calmarme.

"Y no solo eso. Qué pasará cuando crezca? No es vampiro, se hará mayor, más mayor que nosotros. No te das cuenta de que.. de que… lo veríamos morir?"

Edward abrió los ojos y me abrazó.

"Bella, estas pensando demasiado pronto en el futuro. Se que es duro, pero por el momento solo podemos pensar en cuidarte, para que el bebé crezca sin problemas y nazca sano. No sabes la suerte que tenemos de que sea humano."

Carlisle entró en la habitación. Llevaba un maletín de médico. Detrás estaba Esme, con un par de mantas para mí:

"Bella, me gustaría hacerte un chequeo. Solo para asegurarnos de que está bien. De que ambos estáis bien"

Edward y yo asentimos. Esme dejó las mantas sobre la cama, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dedicándonos una sonrisa.

"Supongo que ahora mismo se os plantean muchas dudas" – dijo Carlisle al tiempo que me auscultaba. Asentí. Edward parecía estar en estado de shock, con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, y mirando hacia el suelo, sin apenas mover un músculo. Tampoco respiraba.

"No quiero imponeros nada, pero he pensado que lo mejor, es que tu transformación sea inmediatamente después de parto"

Edward se levantó repentinamente. Parecía que la palabra `transformación` que tanto lo torturaba lo había hecho volver en sí.

"Y que pasará con el niño? Como va a alimentarlo, cuidarlo… No puedes apartar a un recién nacido de su madre, Carlisle"

Carlisle dejó el fonendoscopio y pasó a palparme el vientre.

"Nadie ha dicho nada de apartar a Bella del niño"

Edward rió entre dientes, incrédulo, y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, bastante nervioso y alterado. Me recordó a la vez que me salvó de aquellos desalmados en Port Angeles. Parecía estar igual.

"Carlisle, será una neófita sedienta de sangre. Cómo vas a permitir que esté cerca de un recién nacido? Es como poner heroína en las narices de un drogadicto y decirle que no la toque. Es imposible… imposible. No puedo permitirlo"

Carlisle dejó mi vientre y fue directo hacia Edward. Lo agarró por los hombros y lo paró en seco. Edward se resistió, pero finalmente Carlisle pareció calmar a la bestia.

"Escúchame. Nunca pondría en peligro la vida de Bella, y mucho menos la de tu hijo. Es mejor que Bella se transforme cuanto antes. Le daremos toda la sangre que pida, nunca tendrá sed. El vínculo que la une con su hijo, es tan fuerte como para hacer que su sed se apague cuando esté cerca del niño. Tendrá un olor distinto, un olor que está por encima de todas las cosas. Nunca podrá dañarlo"

Edward reflexionó las palabras de Carlisle. Yo me senté en la cama y miré a Edward. Quería que supiera que estaba de acuerdo con su padre. Tenía que confiar en mí. Y en Carlisle.

"Y si sale mal?" – preguntó Edward. Maldito vampiro cabezota. No se fiaba ni de su sombra.

"Saldrá bien. Ahora solo dedícate a cuidar de ella" – dijo Carlisle dándole un par de palmaditas a Edward en la cara – "por cierto Bella, no he encontrado ninguna anomalía. Pero me gustaría ser tu médico personal, si no te importa. Nos quedaremos más seguros, solo por si acaso se produjera algún cambio repentino en el niño"

"Claro, muchas gracias por todo"

Carlisle me sonrió y salió del cuarto. Edward seguía de pie, en la misma postura, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Me levanté y pasé mis brazos por su cintura.

"Me prometes una cosa?" - le pregunté, abrazándolo. No contestó, durante unos minutos, así que tuve que volver a preguntárselo, por si acaso sus increíbles sentidos vampíricos se habían atrofiado con la gran noticia.

"Edward, me prometes una cosa?"

"Ya te había escuchado"

"Pues respóndeme"

Gruñó en desacuerdo, y finalmente me devolvió el abrazo.

"Dispara" – me dijo. Me sonó un tanto chulo…

"Prométeme que harás lo que ha dicho Carlisle"

"Cuidarte y concederte caprichos y antojos a todas horas? Hecho"

Me aparté de él y lo miré, enarcando una ceja.

"No. Me refiero a lo que ha dicho sobre convertirme en vampira nada más nacer Rob"

"Rob??" – ahora era Edward el que enarcaba la ceja, y me miraba patidifuso.

"O Lille… son los nombres que había pensado para el bebé"

"Rob? Lille? No son nombres… normales" – dijo él en desacuerdo.

"Bueno, digamos que su destino tampoco es que sea el de cualquier niño, viviendo en una familia de no-muertos… Además, me gustan esos nombres. Robert siempre ha sido mi nombre favorito para chico, y Lille… es obvio porqué me gusta."

"Robert Cullen…." – dijo Edward, pensando en voz alta. Frunció el ceño y me miró – "Lille Cullen…" – volvió a decir – "Se me acaba de ocurrir…"

"Lo qué? Algún nombre de tu época?" – le dije yo, riendo. Edward se sentó en el diván que tenía junto a la ventana y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Y si … retrasáramos tu transformación, digamos, dos años?"

"Oh no no no!! Sabía que ibas a decir algo así. Ya viste lo que dijo Carlisle, no podré dañarla porque es parte de mí y no podré olerla como al resto de los humanos"

"No me refiero a eso"

"Entonces qué es?"

"Y si… pudiéramos tener más de un hijo?" – me miró tan dulcemente que casi me derrito. Mil mariposas comenzaron a volar por mi estómago. Le devolví la sonrisa – "Rob y Lille Cullen"


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 : TRANQUILA, YA HA PASADO

**Primera Parte**

De pronto, mi mente empezó a dibujar escenas de Edward y yo con dos niños. Como si fuéramos una familia corriente. A pesar de la angustia que llevaba dentro, me invadió una oleada de felicidad como hacía mucho que no sentía. La verdad era que por Edward tendría todos los niños que él quisiera, pero también sabía que era una locura. Tal y como me había dicho Edward, era una suerte que el bebé fuera humano. Y si tuviéramos otro, quizás la suerte dejaría de acompañarnos.

"Eso es… chantaje emocional" – le dije mientras seguía con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

"Claro que no lo es. Solo es que… todo esto me está haciendo sentir más humano que en toda mi vida" – dijo, levantándose al mismo tiempo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se aproximó a mí.

"No sé que decir, Edward. Me encantaría poder darte todo lo que me pides"

Edward agarró mi cara suavemente y me plantó un beso en el cuello.

"Me has dado muchísimo más de lo que podría pedir. Quién me iba a decir a mi, que a mis casi 100 años iba a ser padre?" – me dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

"Yo tampoco podría imaginarme que gracias a una familia de vampiros iba a ser completamente feliz. Es más, si escribiera un libro sobre esto, seguro que me forraría"

Ambos nos reímos, y Edward puso un CD en la minicadena. Me agarró por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar. Más bien, yo me llevaba dejar por él, puesto que era muy torpe y no sabía ni dar dos pasos del baile más simple del mundo.

"Alice está a punto de entrar por la puerta" – me susurró al oído.

Justo 3 segundos más tarde, Alice abrió la puerta, sonriente y muy inquieta. Llevaba una pequeña bolsita de papel azul cielo, decorada con pequeños lazos blancos. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

"Un sobrino!!! Un sobrino!!! Ay, Bella! No sabes lo contenta que estoy. No solo vuelves a la familia, si no que además nos traes algo… indescriptible.

"Se llama niño, Alice" – le dijo Edward aguantándose la risa.

Alice le sacó la lengua, y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la cintura. Edward bajó el volumen de la música, y se sentó en la cama, con un libro en las manos, leyendo la tapa.

"Toma, Bella. Este regalo es mío y de Jasper. Discúlpalo, ha salido a cazar. Ya sabes que estando tú aquí le es más difícil aguantar la sed."

"Si, y lo siento mucho" – le dije, un poco disgustada. No me gustaba mucho que Jasper lo pasara ligeramente mal por mi culpa.

Abrí la bolsita, y saqué dos pequeños paquetes, envueltos en papel de seda blanco.

"Alice… " – le dije mientras descubría el primer regalo; un par de patucos blancos. Eran pequeñísimos, y preciosos. En seguida me emocioné – "no sé que decir"

"No tienes que decir nada, tonta. Mira, aquí están los lazos para atarlos. Le pedí a la dependienta dos pares; unos rosas y otros azules. No me gusta mucho esa costumbre de los humanos de imponer colores a los niños, pero como no tenía más, tuve que resignarme"

Me reí y le dí las gracias. Alice era genial, y su gran sentido del humor hacía sentirse bien hasta al más desdichado de los humanos.

Abrí el segundo paquete. Este era un poco más grande, pero blandito igualmente. Edward observaba sentado desde la cama. A pesar de estar contento, también estaba asustado como yo. Y él lo vivía siendo un vampiro.

"Bueno, qué dices?" – me preguntó Alice. Yo estaba atónita; era una pequeñísima camiseta blanca con las caras de Jasper y Alice impresas, y unas letras detrás que ponía "Los mejores tíos del mundo" Empecé a reír tanto que me salían las lágrimas. Desde luego, Alice era genial.

"Se que Rosalie intentará quedar de tía moderna, y hará de tu hijo un mimado. Pero no estoy dispuesta. Yo seré la tía divertida y me querrá más" – me dijo Alice sonando triunfante. Le dí dos besos y la abracé muy fuerte. Aunque muy fuerte para ella resultaba lo mismo que para mí el abrazo de una mosca.

"Os dejo solos tortolitos. Voy a ver un culebrón al que estoy enganchada"

Se despidió con la mano y salió bailando, como una bailarina de ballet clásico.

Me senté al lado de Edward, que tenía los dedos metidos en los patucos, simulando que daba pasitos con ellos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras miraba la escena.

"Tendría que volver a casa, ya sabes…" – no quería romper el encanto del momento, pero tarde o temprano tenía que ir a casa y hablar con Jacob, aunque no estaba preparada.

"Quédate un poco más, por favor" – me pidió Edward, pasando su brazo por mi cintura. Quería quedarme por encima de todo. Quedarme allí y no irme nunca más. Pero debía hablar con Jacob.

"Cuanto antes lo haga, mejor. Aunque no se como decírselo. Podía ayudarme"

"Te ayudaría, pero seguramente Jacob intentará matarme, y realmente no quiero hacerle daño"

"Claro, con el que le voy a hacer yo ya es suficiente" – dije yo suspirando. Por supuesto que iba a hacerle daño, una vez más, pero no podía prolongar esta mentira durante más tiempo.

Me despedí de Edward con un beso largo y profundo. Tan profundo que tuvo que pararme las manos porque si no, hubiéramos llegado a más, y no era el momento.

.

.

.

Conduje hasta casa bastante despistada. Me salté un semáforo y me pitaron un par de coches para que arrancara cuando se ponían en verde. Iba todo el camino pensando el modo correcto para decirle las cosas a Jacob.

Cuando llegué, estaba el coche de mi padre aparcado. Genial…. Además de enfrentarme a Jacob, también tendría que enfrentarme a mi padre. Y las dos cosas en el mismo día iba a terminar conmigo. Cogí aire y abrí la puerta. Allí estaban los dos; Jacob y Charlie, viendo un partido de béisbol, hablando y riendo.

Jacob se levantó para saludarme. Iba directo a darme un beso en los labios, pero me aparté y dejé que me lo diera en la mejilla, lo que le extrañó.

"Tengo que hablar contigo, Jake. Te espero en la habitación"

Asintió y subí hasta el baño. Me lavé la cara, y los dientes. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando escuché a Jacob entrar en la habitación. Apoyé las manos en el lavabo y me miré al espejo. Cogí aire y lo solté lentamente, a modo de relajación. Después de cinco minutos, entré en mi habitación. Jacob estaba tumbado en la cama, tirando una pelotita contra el techo y recogiéndola de nuevo.

"Qué pasa, Bella? Estás muy pálida"

"Tengo que decirte algo. Se que nunca me vas a perdonar, y lo entenderé."

Ahora era Jacob el que se ponía pálido, algo que parecía imposible. Dejó la pelota, y se sentó en la cama, con cara de susto.

"No fuiste a Francia con Alice, verdad? Fuiste con el chupasangres"

Lo miré sin apenas respirar. Lo sabía. Se me paró el corazón para volver a latir tan fuerte que podrían escucharse sus latidos por todo Forks.

"Jake.." – comencé a decir, pero Jacob me interrumpió.

"Mientes muy mal. Pero supongo que el remordimiento por haberme mentido es tan grande que por eso duermes tan mal desde hace tres meses."

"Sí, es cierto. Pero hay algo más…"

Jacob resopló y sonrió con ironía.

"También se que ese niño no es mío"

"Co.. cómo lo sabes?" – le pregunté al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Jacob se lo estaba tomando con demasiada tranquilidad.

"Porque soy un hombre lobo. Y nosotros no podemos tener hijos con humanas, solo con mujeres de nuestra misma especie"

Jacob se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Se sentó sobre el borde y miró por la ventana, todavía con esa sonrisa irónica en la cara.

"Entonces, por qué no me dijiste nada? Por qué fingiste de esa manera?"

"Por qué te quiero. Te quiero tanto que no importaba estar contigo y con el hijo de otro. Lo cuidaría y querría como si fuese mí propio hijo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido un imbécil. No te mereces que yo sienta todo esto por ti."

Lloré más fuerte y quise abrazarlo, pero Jacob se apartó.

"Ahora supongo que me dirás que me dejas y que te vas con él. Está bien. Yo tampoco quiero estar contigo. No quiero verte más. Pero no te preocupes. Siempre mantendré una distancia, suficiente para tener controlado al chupasangres y que no te haga daño"

"Jake, por favor.."

"Será mejor que vuelvas con él. Yo se lo explicaré a Charlie. Te ahorraré el mal trago"

"No tienes porqué"

"Ya, pero quiero hacerlo. No creo que seas capaz de contarle toda la verdad. Yo lo haré. Vete… VETE, BELLA!"

Me gritó tan fuerte que salí de allí corriendo. Escuché a mi padre llamarme, pero no quería darme la vuelta. Me metí en la camioneta, y arranqué con dificultad, conduciendo hacia la casa de Edward otra vez.

**Segunda parte**

Llegué todavía llorando a casa de los Cullen, así que después de aparcar me quedé un rato más dentro del coche, no quería entrar llorando y que pensaran que me paso la vida así, pero Edward salió enseguida por la puerta, dirigiéndose a mi coche. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

"Alice me avisó de que te quedarías aquí un rato. Qué ha pasado?"

Apagué la radio y subí la ventanilla. Me quité el cinturón y me avalancé sobre él.

"Bella, estás temblando. Ya se lo has contado? No te habrá hecho daño, no?"

"No ha sido necesario contarle nada porque ya lo sabía, Edward. Sabía que estuvimos juntos en Francia, y sabía que el bebé es tuyo."

Edward se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos. Yo seguía abrazada a él, era mi único consuelo ahora mismo. No sabía que pasaría ahora con Charlie y con mi madre. Era su hija y se que me apoyarían, pero también sabía que esto los iba a decepcionar, sobre todo a mi padre.

Me sonó el móvil. Era Charlie. No sabía si contestar, o dejarlo para más tarde, pero seguramente en breves minutos su coche estaría plantado aquí, así que descolgué:

"Hola, papá"

"Bella, Jacob me lo ha contado todo"

"Ahhh…"

"Todavía me cuesta creerlo, pero en fin… te apoyaré en todo lo que quieras. Será mejor que llames a tu madre"

"Está Jacob ahí?"

"No. Se ha ido. No creo que vuelva. Tengo que ir a la comisaría. Te llamaré mañana. Te quiero"

"Y yo, papá"

Colgué y volví a los brazos de Edward. Suspiré un poco más aliviada. Por lo menos ahora sabía que mi padre no me odiaba. Quería tanto a Jacob que a veces pensaba que lo trataba mejor a mí.

"Bella, vamos a tu casa" – me dijo Edward de repente.

"No pienso volver en un tiempo"

"No está Jacob, se ha ido. Y tu padre tampoco está. Lo he escuchado"

"Ya irá mañana a por mi ropa"

Edward hizo una breve pausa.

"No lo digo para ir a buscar tu ropa. Lo digo para ir a buscar el anillo"

"El… a…ni…llo?" – repetí la palabra muy despacio, como si Edward fuera tonto o no hablara mi idioma.

"Ya ha llegado el momento de que te lo ponga"

Le cambié el sitio y Edward condujo hasta mi casa. Ya estaba un poco mareada por tantas idas y venidas de mi casa a la suya.

"Estas nerviosa?" – me preguntó Edward, dedicándome una de sus bonitas sonrisas.

"La verdad es que sí"

"No tienes porque estarlo. Ya lo tengo todo pensado."

Me encogí de hombros, pues me pareció que no estábamos hablando de lo mismo.

"De qué hablas?"

Edward soltó una carcajada. Se le veía realmente feliz.

"De la boda, mi amor"

"Mi amor? Eso es nuevo.."

"No te gusta?"

"Erm… sí, solo me ha cogido por sorpresa. Nunca me habías llamado así"

Siguió riéndose todo el camino, llamándome por apelativos de lo más cursi, solo para hacerme rabiar. Aunque la verdad, podía llamarme como él quisiera, porque solo con escuchar su voz, ya me derrumbaba.

Llegamos a mi casa, y subimos a mi habitación.

"Voy a echar de menos tu cama, Bella. Y sobre todo tu ventana"

Me reí a modo de burla, y cogí la cajita azul. Alargué el brazo para dársela.

"Bella, las pedidas de mano tienen que hacerse con la familia delante"

"No puedes dejar las costumbres del siglo XIX por un momento?"

Edward negó con la cabeza y yo resoplé. Pero se puso de pie y me quitó la caja. La abrió y flexionó una rodilla sobre el suelo, delante mía, cogiendo mi mano derecha.

"Hagamos esto a modo de ensayo. Quiero hacer una pedida como es debido"

"A la antigua" – le corregí yo, revolviéndole el pelo con la mano.

"Si, a la antigua, como yo" – respondió Edward, cogiendo el anillo y pasándolo sobre mi dedo corazón. Lo miré a él mientras lo hacía. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaba pasando.

"Isabella Swan, quieres casarte conmigo?"


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13 : UN GIRO BRUSCO**

_Muchísimas gracias por las reviews!!!!_

Edward POV

Observé a Bella durante toda la noche, mientras dormía. Me gustaba cuando dormía boca arriba, con la cabeza ladeada, y su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente mientras respiraba, tranquila y relajada. Me gustaba cuando decía cosas en sueños, y se revolvía para buscarme y abrazarme.

Me gustaba verla dormir porque parecía el único momento del día en el podía evadirse de todo. Todos los problemas que estaba teniendo, con lo del embarazo, lo de Jacob… Y sobre todo yo. A pesar de lo que ella pensaba, me consideraba a mi mismo como el gran problema de Bella. Yo había sido el culpable de que sus pesadillas se hubieran hecho realidad; lo de James y cuando tuve que abandonarla por Lucy. Menos mal que a partir de hoy, todo iba a ser diferente, iba a ser mejor.

No podía imaginarme una "no-vida" mejor, junto a Bella y un futuro hijo. Puse mi mano en su incipiente barriga. En seguida noté el calor abrasante que emanaba, los pequeños latidos que retumbaban en mi cabeza mucho más que los de la propia Bella. Sonreí cuando me imaginé a Bella cogiendo en brazos al bebé, todavía humana, con sus mejillas sonrosadas como siempre. Reconozco que al principio tuve miedo, me entró el pánico, pero ahora que podía escucharlo dentro de Bella, con su corazón latiendo, el miedo se había convertido en esperanza. Esperanza de poder ser más humano que vampiro.

Bella se revolvió de nuevo en la cama. La acerqué más a mí, y la bese en la mejilla, y luego puse mis labios en su sien, para sentir sus latidos. Ella se despertó:

"Edward.."- murmuró, todavía medio dormida.

"Sigue durmiendo, es muy temprano"

Se dio la vuelta para amoldar su cuerpo al mío. Todavía me resultaba increíble que pudiera aguantar tan bien el frío de mi cuerpo. Empezó a apretarse más a mí, susurrando mi nombre. Noté su pierna rodeando mi cintura, y suavemente me apreté más a ella. Tan solo llevaba puesta una vieja camiseta mía. Faltaba muy poco para que yo perdiera el control.

Se agarró a mi cuello, y trepó hasta mi boca, su corazón latiendo más fuerte, mientras mi mente se nublaba. Ahora mismo solo podía pensar en Bella, en su cuerpo fundido con el mío. Le devolví el beso como siempre, protegiéndola de mis malditos dientes, pero eso no le valía. Abrió la boca sensualmente y pasó la lengua por mis labios. Después de tanto tiempo, todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser excitar a un vampiro.

"Bella… ahora no" – le dije, intentado reprimir un gemido. Realmente me estaba volviendo loco.

"Por favor… lo necesito" – me respondió, abriendo mucho los ojos y mirándome, mientras se mordía el labio – "y creo que tú también"

Tocado y hundido. Suspiré, y dejé que Bella se sentara sobre mi cadera, mientras seguía besándome. Notaba como se estremecía cada vez que pasaba mis manos por su espalda. Arqueó la espalda y se quitó la camiseta.

Y de esa manera, un vampiro sintió que el corazón le latía de nuevo…

Bella POV

Esa mañana tuve el mejor despertar desde hacía mucho, a pesar de que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Noté los fríos labios de Edward rozar mi mejilla:

"Buenos días" – me susurró, mientras acariciaba mi nariz con la suya.

"Buenos no, buenísimos" – le corregí a la vez que estiraba todo mi cuerpo, todavía dolorido debido al esfuerzo humano, y nunca mejor dicho, que había hecho ayer. Pero ese esfuerzo tenía una recompensa incomparable a nada. Tener el cuerpo magullado y dos mil y una agujetas, merecía la pena por sentir a Edward de esa manera – "cuál es el plan para hoy?"

"El tuyo es descansar. Yo tengo que ir a Italia"

"Perdona? Italia?" – le pregunté, casi gritando. A que venía ir a Italia? –"es que te has vuelto suicida?"

"Bella, el trámite de mi divorcio, si se puede llamar así, depende de lo Volturi. Ellos son los que, en cierta manera, nos casaron, recuerdas?"

"No puedo recordar algo que nunca he sabido"

"Vale, quizás no te lo conté todo aquel día. Nuestro matrimonio no es un matrimonio legal, como el de los humanos; nos casaron los Volturi, tal y como te dije, ese era el acuerdo, que solo ellos podrían dejarme 'libre'. Por eso tengo que ir hoy hasta Volterra, para terminar con esto de una vez"

"Pero entonces, es fijo, no? Quiero decir, te concederán ese divorcio… no?"

"Me he portado tal y como han querido, así que no tienen más remedio que dármelo"

Me quedé en silencio. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba a ir mal. No estaba muy segura de que un grupo de vampiros sádicos, que vigilaban a Edward en todo momento, no supieran que íbamos a tener un hijo y que además, había pasado esta noche con él. Y sobre todo no me fiaba de Lucy Walsh. No me cuajaba mucho la idea de que quisiera separarse de Edward tan rápido. Y por la cara que tenía él, seguro que pensaba igual que yo.

"Edward, cómo es leer el pensamiento de la gente?" – le pregunté. Me miró confuso, nunca antes le había preguntado eso.

"Pues… agotador. Es como estar escuchando el hilo musical de la sala de un dentista continuamente. Sabes que está ahí, pero no le haces mucho caso"

"Has ido a un dentista alguna vez?" – le pregunté riéndome. Me enseñó los dientes, apretándolos:

"A ti que te parece?"

Volvimos a quedarnos un rato en silencio, simplemente enganchados el uno al otro. El avión de Edward salía por la noche desde Seattle, y quería aprovechar con él todo el tiempo que nos quedaba al máximo.

"Alguna molestia?" – me preguntó, acariciándome la tripa – "No quieres desayunar?"

"Ahora que lo dices… creo que tenemos un tema que discutir"

Frunció el ceño. Parecía mentira que no supiera a lo que me refería, cuando la idea había sido de él. Arqueé una ceja:

"Me refiero a lo de mi transformación, y lo que dijiste sobre esperar"

"Qué has pensado sobre eso?"- me preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, y yo sobre sus rodillas, balanceándome como si fuera una niña.

"Pues… no quiero esperar. Quiero que sea cuanto antes"

Dejó de acunarme y chasqueó la lengua.

"Podías pensarte un poco mejor las cosas y no siempre actuar por lo que te pide el cuerpo"

"Edward, llevo 18 años haciéndole caso a mi cabeza, y por primera vez me apetece dejar de hacerle caso. Ya sabes… dejarlo en stand-by." – le dije, apagando un botón imaginario en mi cabeza.

Cerró la mandíbula con fuerza y apretó los puños.

"Si es lo que quieres…"

"Es lo que quiero desde que te conocí. Confiemos en Carlisle, no creo que esté para nada equivocado"

"Entonces nos casaremos en cuanto llegue de Italia. Es lo justo"

"Pero… no tenemos nada preparado. Tengo que avisar a mis padres, mi madre tiene que venir desde Florida"

Esbozó una media sonrisa, la media sonrisa que me había dedicado la primera vez que habló conmigo, cuando se presentó en clase de Biología.

"Habla con Alice, y tendrás una boda preparada en menos de 24 horas"

..

..

..

Me di una ducha, y bajé a desayunar. Esme me había preparado un desayuno que podría alimentar a todo Washington; huevos, bacon, litros de zumo de naranja, chocolate caliente… Rosalie y Emmet estaban también en la cocina, contando acerca de su viaje a Brasil. Rosalie parecía que ya no me miraba con tanta cara de asco, y hasta me dedicó una sonrisa cuando le pregunté acerca de una tal isla Esme, donde habían estado ellos:

"Seguramente la conocerás dentro de poco. Es un lugar increíble" – me dijo ella.

"Y además esta vacía. Eso quiere decir que Edward y tú podréis hacer todo el ruido que queráis sin tener miedo a despertar a nadie" – añadió Emmet guiñándome un ojo. Me sonrojé bastante, y él se rió, mientras salía con Esme de la cocina, dejándonos a Rosalie y a mí solas.

"Bella, quería decirte que no tienes porque preocuparte acerca del bebé. Yo cuidaré de él siempre que quieras"

"Gracias, Rosalie"

"No me las des, por favor. Es lo más parecido a un hijo que tendré nunca. Tendría que dártelas yo a ti"

Suspiré aliviada. Rosalie era la razón por la que solía estar tensa en casa de los Cullen. Ahora que parecía que nuestras rencillas estaban zanjadas, todo sería mucho más fácil.

Edward bajó justo cuando terminaba de desayunar, que al final, me lo había comido todo. Llevaba una maleta en la mano.

"Pensaba que solo estarías allí un día" – le dije al verla.

"El concilio dura dos días, tres como mucho. Carlisle y Jasper vendrán conmigo."

Dejé los platos en el fregadero y lo abracé por detrás, rodeando su cintura con mis diminutos brazos.

"Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo"

"Me vas a llamar?"

"No colgaré el móvil en todo el día si eso te hace sentir mejor"

Abrió la nevera y sacó un par de bolsas de sangre. La mía se me heló y cuando vió mi cara llena de miedo, se rió:

"Bella, si quieres ser como yo, deberías ir acostumbrándote a esto" – me dijo mientras sacudía en el aire las bolsas. Las metió en la maleta, justo cuando Carlisle entró por la puerta:

"Edward, tenemos que irnos ya"

"Tan.. pronto?" – le pregunté. Solo eran las doce del mediodía y en teoría el avión no salía hasta las once de la noche…

"Antes tenemos que encargarnos de algo" – me respondió Carlisle, mirando fijamente a Edward, que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

"Puedo saber lo qué?"

"Vamos a hacerle una visita a los Walsh" – me respondió Jasper sonriente, al tiempo que se ponía unos guantes de cuero negro.

No sabía que pretendían, pero podía hacerme una idea. Y esa idea hizo que me estremeciera…


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14 : VENGANZA

**Edward POV**

No podía decirle a Bella la verdad. Me sentía muy mal por ello, pero no debía saberlo, por lo menos ahora. Ahora solo quería mantenerla a salvo, que estuviera tranquila, sin ajetreos de por medio. Le hice prometer a Alice, Esme y Rosalie que la tendrían ocupada preparando la boda. Ellas sí que sabían lo que iba a pasar.

Jasper condujo a toda velocidad por la autopista en dirección a la mansión de los Walsh. Carlisle iba delante. Yo me senté detrás, mirando por la ventanilla e intentado ordenar mentalmente todo lo que había planeado.

Me vibró el móvil. Era Bella. Leí el mensaje y le respondí. Era lo bastante lista para intuir que a casa de los Walsh no íbamos de simple visita.

Venganza…

Era la palabra que más se repetía en mi cabeza. Había sido muy difícil convencer a mi padre de que me ayudara en lo que tenía pensando hacer, pero al final cedió. Con Jasper no fue tan difícil, más bien lo contrario. Emmet decidió finalmente quedarse en casa y vigilar la zona, proteger a mis hermanas y a mi madre, para que ellas protegieran a Bella. No estábamos muy seguros de si los Volturi sospecharían lo que planeábamos hacer ese día, así que, a pesar de que Emmet quería venir con nosotros, lo mejor fue que se quedara con Bella. Jasper debía venir con nosotros, para "calmar" la situación, y Carlisle… bueno, no se fiaba mucho de a lo que yo podría llegar.

La verdad de toda esta historia era que el señor Walsh, pertenecía a los mismísimos Volturi. Sí, era un vampiro. Y no solo era un miembro más; era el más alto cargo en los Estados Unidos. Él mismo había roto la norma del matrimonio con humanos. Pero su poder era tan alto, que no se le juzgo. Su esposa Claire y su hija Lucy eran humanas, pero conocían su secreto, por supuesto. Y cuando pasó lo del bosque y Lucy, corrió en seguida a contárselo a Iván, su padre. Ya llevaban décadas intentado seducirme de alguna manera para que yo me uniera a los Volturi, pero siempre obtenían mi negativa como respuesta. Así que Iván trazó su plan; o me casaba con su hija o irían a por Bella, la matarían por saber que los vampiros existíamos. Esa era la verdad. La verdad que no quería contarle a Bella. Sacrificaría mi vida por ella, y ese matrimonio era lo más parecido a la muerte que podía haber.

Pero ahora había cumplido mi trato del plan. Si Lucy decidía dejarme por cualquier razón, ellos me darían la "anulación" y sería libre de nuevo. Me casaría con Bella, nacería mi hijo y me los llevaría a los dos lejos de Forks, lejos de los Walsh para siempre. Había pensado en Francia, buscaría un lugar lo suficientemente nublado como para vivir sin ocultarnos. Vería crecer a mi hijo, estaría con Bella… Podríamos hacer la vida humana que siempre había soñado.

Llegamos a la mansión Walsh una media hora más tarde. Había tres coches negros, grandes y lujosos, aparcados en la entrada de la casa. Reconocí el coche del señor Walsh y el de Lucy. El otro no sabía de quien podía ser. Carlisle y yo intercambiamos un par de miradas. Estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Me pidió mentalmente que me calmara, pero no podía. Jasper bajó más tarde del coche, ajustándose los guantes de cuero, bastante más serio que en el coche, y miró a lo alto, para ver la casa. Habíamos estado alli unos treinta años atrás, cuando volvimos por segunda vez a Forks. Iván nos invitó a una especie de "reunión" de vampiros, con el fin de convencerme para unirme a los Volturi gracias a mi capacidad para leer las mentes de los demás vampiros. Después de negarme, no volvimos allí e intentamos no tener ningún tipo de relación, hasta lo sucedido con su hija.

A medida que avanzábamos hacía la entrada de la casa, notaba como mis ganas de venganza aumentaban. Pensaba vengarme de ellos como nunca antes lo había hecho. En mis principios como vampiro, solía matar gente que había hecho algo mal; asesinos, violadores… Ahora le tocaba el turno a los vampiros.

Carlisle llamó al timbre y escuchamos unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta, desde dentro. Nos abrió un joven rubio, de pelo largo, muy alto y pálido como nosotros. Otro vampiro.

"Por favor, pasad. Os estáis empapando" – nos dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Mierda_, pensé. Nos estaban esperando.

**Bella POV**

El ambiente en casa de Edward no era ni mucho menos el que se esperaba en una familia que estaba preparando una boda. Notaba a todos muy tensos, incluida Alice, que siempre estaba alegre y con una sonrisa en la cara. Emmet daba vueltas por los alrededores de la casa, como si estuviera vigilando algo que yo no debía saber.

Llamé a Edward un par de veces, pero no me contestó. Solamente me mandó un mensaje, diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara y que lo pasara bien comprando con Alice. Pero eso de que fueran a casa de los Walsh no me dejaba buen cuerpo.

Por la tarde, Alice y Rosalie me llevaron de compras. La verdad que me hacía mucha ilusión poder llevarme bien con Rosalie al fin. Resultaba más divertida de lo que pensaba, y compartía con Alice su pasión por la moda. Compraron sus vestidos para la boda; Alice un azul eléctrico por la rodilla, de asas finas y con mucho vuelo. El de Rosalie era largo, en tono beige con flores grandes y hasta los pies. Parecía sacada de una revista de moda. Era el día de mi boda y ella me iba a eclipsar.

Para mi elegí un vestido bastante clásico; color hueso, de corte imperio, por aquello de mi barriga, que cada día crecía más, y largo. Era absurdamente caro, pero Alice se negó a que eligiera otro más barato y lo pagó ella, a modo de regalo de bodas, aunque seguramente no sería el único. A pesar de estar feliz con mi vestido de novia, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Edward y lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento. Quería explicaciones:

"Alice, dime por favor a que iban a casa de los Walsh" – le pregunté aprovechando que Rosalie se había metido en un probador con unos quince vestidos.

"Mmm…"

"Alice!! Se que lo sabes, y podría torturarte hasta que no me lo digas"

Alice dio un respingó y se sentó en uno de los banquitos que había dentro de la tienda. Me senté a su lado:

"Edward no quería que te dijera nada, así que si te pregunta, soy inocente" – levanté la mano a modo de promesa – "Edward quiere darle su merecido al padre de Lucy"

Alice me lo contó todo; el padre de Lucy era un vampiro, y además, un vampiro bastante poderoso, que había chantajeado a Edward con el matrimonio concertado de su hija. Me entraron ganas de vomitar. De repente me entró miedo, mucho miedo, por lo que le podría pasar a Edward.

"Y tú no has… visto nada? Supongo que si las cosas salieran mal, les impedirías ir, no Alice?" – le pregunté, casi temblando.

"Bueno.." – empezó a decir, haciendo una mueca de duda – "no he podido ver mucho, además mis visiones cambian. Pero saben lo que se hacen. Además, debemos protegerte por encima de todo"

"Protegerme de qué?" – ahora sí que temblaba.

"Querían matarte, Bella" – me respondió, tragando saliva y cogiendo mi mano.

Reflexioné un rato sobre todo eso. No podía permitir que a Edward le pasara nada por mi culpa.

"Alice, tenemos que impedirlo. Tenemos que convencerlo de que no haga nada. Podrían hacerle daño y…" – pero Alice me interrumpió.

"No, Bella. No puedes ir a esa casa porque te matarían. Se supone que no estás con Edward, y que tampoco tienes ningún tipo de relación con nosotros. Si aparecieras allí, el trato de Edward, todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora casándose con esa… Lucy, no valdría para nada. A ti te matarían y seguramente a él… también."

Rosalie salió finalmente del probador, y me abrazó al verme llorando, suponiéndose que Alice me había contado lo que pasaba. Nunca pensé que un abrazo de Rosalie lograría calmarme tanto. Después de todo, me daba un poco de miedo.

Esme invitó a mi padre a cenar esa noche. Quería presentarse oficialmente como su futura consuegra, y mi padre aceptó encantado, sobre todo para ver a Alice. Me gustaba que la familia de Edward y él se llevaran bien, pero seguía pensando que Charlie sentía algo más que aprecio y cariño por Alice. La sonrisa tonta que se le ponía en la cara cada vez que la veía, lo delataba bastante. Quizás algún día podría contarle la verdad de los Cullen, pero por el momento, con los Volturi vigilando cada movimiento de Edward, lo mejor era seguir con el secreto.

Fue una cena bastante discernida, con mi padre y Esme charlando sobre nosotros; que si éramos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, que si no éramos lo suficientemente maduros para ser padres… Escuchaba a Alice reírse por lo bajo cuando mi padre se refería a Edward como un adolescente de 18 años. Sí el supiera que en realidad tenía casi un siglo de vida, seguramente se lo tomaría mucho peor. Su hija con un "anciano" centenario… De locos.

Pero a pesar de lo bien que parecía que se lo pasaban ellos, yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Edward, y si estaría corriendo peligro. También me preocupaba que algo saliera mal, y los Volturi vinieran a por mí. Pero no me importaba morir, si ellos mataban antes a Edward. La idea de un mundo, de mi mundo, sin él, era insoportable.

Charlie y yo ya estábamos tomando el postre, cuando Alice se quedó perpleja, mirando sin pestañear a la nada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y salió del comedor corriendo. Esme, Rosalie y yo nos miramos, y Rose salió detrás de ella. Charlie parecía no darse cuenta, pues estaba ensimismado en alabar a Esme por la tarta que había preparado. Me disculpé a mi padre, y salí yo también al jardín, donde estaban las dos hermanas. Esme se quedó dentro, entreteniendo a mi padre.

"Alice! Qué está pasando?" – le pregunté. Pero ella seguía como ida, con Rosalie a su lado rodeándola con su brazo. Tampoco me contestó.

"Alice por favor, me estás asustando. Dime que pasa. Es Edward?"

En ese momento, Emmet apareció de la nada, corriendo, y Alice parecía que volvía en si.

"Jasper…" – dijo Alice, casi susurrando, con un tono que se acercaba a la tristeza. Me dio un vuelco al corazón y Rosalie abrazó más fuerte a Alice. Miré confusa a Emmet, esperando que él me diera alguna explicación, pero Alice apartó el brazo de Rosalie y me miró:

"Los van a torturar. Los tienen en su casa."

**Edward POV**

Nada más entrar, un corro de vampiros nos esperaba en los pies de la gran escalera de mármol que subía al primer piso. Eran unos seis vampiros, todos con el mismo aspecto. En el medio de todos estaba Iván. El vampiro rubio que nos abrió la puerta se puso a su lado, como si del perro y el amo se tratasen. Nos examinaron por un momento; primero a Jasper, luego a Carlisle y por último a mí, que me clavaron la mirada, sin parpadear. En lo alto de las escaleras, sentada en el suelo y mirando por debajo de la barandilla, estaba Lucy, sonriendo de manera casi maléfica.

Mientras nos acercábamos lentamente hacía ellos, me concentré para leerles las mentes. No saqué mucho en claro, ya que pensaban lo que me imaginaba y eso era… alentador.

"Bienvenidos a los tres. Por favor, acercaos más" – nos indicó Iván, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Los otros vampiros se movieron, hasta rodearnos en círculo. Mentalmente empecé a echar a suerte cual de los vampiros sería el primero en morir. Sin duda, el rubio de pelo largo que nos abrió la puerta. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los míos, y pude escuchar lo que pensaba; _"no tienes escapatoria, Cullen". _Sonreí, pensando en mis puños aplastando su cráneo.

"Podemos saber a que se debe vuestra "inesperada" visita?" – preguntó Iván – "permitirme ofreceros un aperitivo de bienvenida"

Uno de los vampiros caminó hacía la habitación de la izquierda, abrió la puerta y un chico, de unos trece años, salió del cuarto. El terror en su cara se veía a leguas, y sin apartar la vista de nosotros, se acercó mientras el vampiro le ponía la mano en el hombro. Se puso delante de nosotros y se remangó las mangas de la camisa, ofreciéndonos sus muñecas ya marcadas por dientes de otros vampiros. Jasper bajó la mirada, y yo cerré los puños con fuerza, tanto que me clavé mis propias uñas en la palma de la mano.

"Muy amable Iván, pero preferimos la caza" – le dijo Carlisle mientras empujaba muy despacio al chico hacia delante.

Iván se rió a carcajadas. Sabía perfectamente que nosotros no nos alimentábamos de humanos, y esto era una provocación en toda regla, sobre todo sabiendo que a Jasper le era muy difícil contenerse. Quería ponernos a prueba, pero nosotros estábamos por encima de todo eso.

Los otros vampiros se le unieron a las risas. Eran como martillazos en mi mente, era peor que estar escuchando todos los pensamientos de los alumnos del instituto. Dí un paso hacía adelante, con todo el veneno de mi cuerpo hirviendo:

"Vengo a por lo que me pertenece" – le dije en tono amenazador. Las risas terminaron. A pesar de tener el aspecto de un adolescente, podía llegar a dar miedo incluso al más viejo de los vampiros. Los gruñidos salían solos de mi pecho, no podía controlarme más.

"Si, Edward?" – preguntó Iván haciéndose el loco – "en que puedo ayudarte?"

"Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, Iván. No te hagas el tonto conmigo"

_Edward, por favor, sosiégate. No nos conviene enfadarlos _

Recibía los pensamientos de Carlisle más nítidos que los de los demás. Tenía razón, no debíamos enfadarlos… Simplemente matarlos.

"Edward, Edward, Edward… tu carácter siempre te ha jugado malas pasadas." – espetó tras una leve pausa, caminando hacia mí, hasta situar su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía – " Se de sobra lo que vienes; a por esto, verdad?"

Levantó en alto el papel donde declaraba que su hija quería divorciarse de mí. Lo miré y vi las firmas de ambos impresas en el papel. Solo faltaba la mía, y con eso podría ir a Volterra y liquidar todo este asunto. Lo observé mientras Iván zarandeaba el papel. Tenía tanta rabia que de tener poderes de superhéroe, lo hubiera quemado con la mirada.

Entonces todo pasó muy deprisa. De repente, los seis vampiros se lanzaron sobre nosotros tres, agarrándonos las muñecas sobre la espalda. Eran bastante fuertes. Ojeé a mí alrededor; otros dos vampiros sujetaban a Jasper, y dos más a Carlisle. Sabía que Carlisle no me perdonaría por esto. Me revolví como pude para deshacerme de los dos secuaces de Iván, pero recibí un puñetazo en la cara que me dejo K.O. durante breves segundos. Notaba la sangre de mi nariz entrando por las comisuras de mis labios. Levanté la mirada, y allí estaba Iván y el acólito rubio. Le escupí en la cara, pero el rubio se rió y volvió a darme un golpe en las costillas.

"Me da la sensación de que aún no te has dado cuenta de con quien tratas, Edward" – dijo Iván. Volví a mirar hacia él, notando como las costillas se me clavaban en la carne Seguramente tendría más de una rota. Me acordé de la vez que Bella me preguntó si era capaz de sentir dolo físico. Ya creía que podía…

"De verdad pensabas que me iría a Volterra sin más?" – le insinué, aunque seguramente él ya sabía que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

El rubio me cogió del pelo y me echó la cabeza hacia atrás, enseñándome sus dientes y gruñendo.

"Nadie se ríe de mi hija, y mucho menos de mí. Y tú te has estado riendo desde el principio, viendo a escondidas a esa fastidiosa humana"

De nuevo, otra provocación. Nada más mencionar a Bella, mi cuerpo comenzó a gruñir solo, mientras Iván de reía.

"Eso es mentira, Iván" – espetó Carlisle desde el otro lado del recibidor – "Edward ha respetado en todo momento el convenio. Y en ningún momento ha visto a Bella Swan"

Iván se encaminó hacia Carlisle, mucho más rápido que cualquier otro vampiro, y le sujetó la cara, clavándole las uñas en la mejilla derecha.

"Nadie ha dicho que hables, Carlisle." – susurró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara. Ahora le soltó la cara, y se triscaba los dedos – "pero ahora que lo mencionas… como podrías corroborar eso?"

"Cualquier miembro de mi familia podría certificarlo"

"Cualquier Cullen mentiría para protegerle. Su manifiesto no es prueba contundente"

"También está Bella" – dijo Jasper. Iván soltó otra de sus carcajadas.

"La señorita Swan tampoco es fiable. Esa insignificante criatura haría todo lo posible por estar con tu hijo, Carlisle. Incluso mentir al cónclave de Volterra. Pero no me importaría que viniera; quizás así tendría la oportunidad de `catarla´"

No se si fue el insulto de Iván a Bella, o la imagen de este alimentándose de ella lo que me dio la fuerza suficiente para soltarme de los dos vampiros, y volar literalmente hasta Iván. Lo agarré por el cuello, y lo empujé con fuerza hasta la pared.

"Dejaría que me mataras con tus manos antes de ponérselas encima a Bella"

Estaba a punto de romperle el cuello, cuando tres grandes lobos entraron por el gran ventanal que estaba en el descansillo de la gran escalinata. Los miles de pedazos de cristal cayeron encima de Lucy, que todavía estaba allí agachada, agarrada a la barandilla. Los demás vampiros soltaron a Jasper y Carlisle, y volvieron a colocarse en corro alrededor de Iván, en posición de ataque. Los lobos gruñían y enseñaban sus enormes dientes, con el lomo totalmente erizado. En seguida reconocí al más grande de todos; Jacob.

Mientras tanto, un hilo de voz se me metía en la cabeza con bastante transparencia:

"_Lo siento, Edward, pero no pude retenerla en casa. Cuando quiere es muy cabezota"_

Era Alice. Y por supuesto se refería a Bella. Giré sobre mis talones hacia la puerta principal. Era una puerta de madera oscura, muy maciza, pero que no parecía imponerse ante la pequeña Alice, que la derrumbó con un solo puño. Detrás de ella aparecieron Emmet y Bella, que corrió desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos hacia mi.

"Bella, no deberías haber venido. Esto es muy peligroso" – le dije mientras la situaba detrás de mi, y la agarraba.

"Alice lo vió todo. Supuso que no sería suficiente con su ayuda y la de Emmet. Por eso llamé a Jacob"

De pronto empezó la pelea entre los lobos y los vampiros. Emmet y Jasper se situaron junto a los perros, que eran lo bastante fuertes como para aniquilarlos. Miré hacia lo alto de la escalera, y divisé a Iván cogiendo en brazos a Lucy y escapando hacia el segundo piso. Hice un gesto a Bella para que se quedara con Carlisle, pues Alice también se había sumergido en la batalla, y me impulsé lo suficiente como para llegar a donde estaban los Walsh, cayendo delante de Iván e impidiéndole el paso.

"Tu y yo todavía no hemos terminado, Iván"

Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, y Lucy cayó al suelo, encima de los cristales rotos otra vez.

"No pienso darte el papel. No después de ver que te has aliado con los chuchos sarnosos" – me dijo.

Escuchaba los gritos de dolor de los vampiros mientras los lobos saltaban sobre ellos. Emmet parecía estar pasándoselo bomba, mientras Jasper se encargaba de "proteger" a Alice y esta se revolvía en sus brazos. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Bella. Tenía que estar atento de que ningún vampiro se acercara a ella.

"Ya lo creo que me vas a dar ese papel"

Embestí contra él y lo tire al suelo. Ahora no parecía tan poderoso sin sus secuaces. Me tumbé encima de él para que no escapara, con mis manos a punto de retorcerle el cuello, cuando la voz de Lucy me cortó:

"Edward! Para, por favor!"

Me giré para verla. Estaba totalmente cubierta de pequeños cortes y sangre, con algún que otro cristal clavados en su piel.

"Papá, te ruego que le des el papel y termines con todo esto. Puedo atestiguar que Edward ha sido fiel y que nunca ha tenido ningún encuentro con Isabella Swan."

Fruncí el ceño, y solté el cuello de Iván. Este dejó de respirar y se incorporo al mismo tiempo que yo. Abajo todos se quedaron petrificados. Los lobos parecía que habían terminado con todos los vampiros. Era una verdadera masacre y ví como Bella se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

Iván se acercó a su hija y le agarró la barbilla para levantarle la cara, mirándola con cara de asco. En el fondo Lucy me daba un poco de pena. A pesar de que sí estaba enamorada de mí, nunca fue idea suya el casarse conmigo. Debía ser muy duro tener como padre a un diabólico vampiro. Lucy temblaba y estaba llorando, quién sabe si de dolor, de miedo o de impotencia.

"Por favor, papá. Déjalos ir" – volvió a rogarle a su padre. Iván miró a su alrededor y soltó la cara de Lucy, con tanta fuerza que volvió a tirarla al suelo. Alice subió rápidamente las escaleras y se agachó para ayudarla. Jacob, Sam y Seth ya habían vuelto a su forma humana.

Iván estiró el brazo hacia mí, con la carta firmada, para dármela. La cogí, la doble muy despacio, de forma burlona hacia Iván, y la metí en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

"Gracias" – le dije con una amplia sonrisa irónica – "ahora nos vamos, pero antes déjame decirte una cosa; Ya has visto de lo que somos capaces. No vuelvas a molestar ni a mi familia ni a los Quileutes. De lo contrario lo que has visto te parecerá una fiesta comparado con lo que pueda llegar a pasar"

Bajé las escaleras con la mirada hirviente de Iván clavada en mi nuca. Me despedí de Lucy y le dí las gracias. Bella corrió hacia mí y la cogí en brazos. Debía estar traumatizada con lo que había visto; decenas de vísceras, brazos y piernas esparcidas por el gran recibidor.

"Dónde está Jacob?" – le pregunté a Carlisle mientras Bella hundía su cara debajo de mi hombro. Quería darle las gracias y pedirle perdón por lo que había pasado. Ahora me quedaba claro que realmente quería a Bella y que la protegería por encima de todas las cosas. Incluso de los vampiros que tanto odiaba.

"Se ha ido" – me dijo Carlisle mientras cruzábamos por la enorme puerta destruida. – "supongo que no lo volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo"

Asentí y metí a Bella en el coche de Alice. Yo todavía tenía que ir hasta Volterra. Cerré la puerta y ella abrió la ventanilla del asiento de atrás:

"Cuándo volverás?" – me preguntó con el rostro todavía aterrado.

"Pasado mañana. Cuando te despiertes ya estaré en casa. Ahora debes dormir y descansar. Carlisle va a quedarse aquí y te hará un reconocimiento. Jasper vendrá conmigo"

Asintió y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para darme un beso. Dejé que sus labios calientes templaran los míos. Le acaricié la cara y me despedí.

Ahora me tocaba lo peor. El juicio de los Volturi.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 : Ya ha llegado

Nada más llegar a casa, me metí en la cama. Estaba agotada, pero me era imposible cerrar los ojos y no volver a recordar la escena sangrienta en casa de los Walsh.

Sabía que tenía que ir acostumbrándome a este tipo de escenas, a la sangre brotando a borbotones, pero ahora mismo solo tenía ganas de vomitar. Quizás que estuviera embarazada tuviera algo que ver, pues había olores que no soportaba como el de los restaurantes de comida rápida o incluso el Ketchup que tanto me gustaba. Ahora me recordaba a la sangre.

Me estiré en la cama, y cogí mi móvil, que estaba sobre la mesilla. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de mi madre y un mensaje, de Jacob.

"_Cómo te encuentras? Llámame otra vez cuando necesites algo"_

Le respondí, dándole las gracias por haber ayudado a Edward. Me sentía un poco egoísta por haberle metido en aquella carnicería después del daño que le había hecho. Ojala algún día pudiera encontrar a una chica mejor que yo, que lo quisiera y cuidara de él. Se lo merecía más que nadie, pues era la mejor persona que conocía.

También llamé a mi madre. Estaba histérica, como siempre, pues hacía ya cuatro días que no la llamaba. Se tranquilizó un poco después de contarle unas tres veces que me iba a casar con Edward y que el niño era suyo. Creo que le gustaba más que Jacob. Vendría en dos días para la boda.

Volví a dejar el teléfono en la mesa, e intenté dormir. Estaba realmente cansada y dormir me vendría de perlas. Claro que si Edward estuviera conmigo, no tendría ningún problema en conciliar el sueño. Era mi medicina, mi calmante. Finalmente noté como el sueño me vencía y me quede dormida, pero me volvía despertar en mitad de la noche con un extraño dolor en la barriga. Puse mi mano en mi vientre, y sentí unos ligeros movimientos dentro de mí. Me extrañé bastante, pues había leído que no se empezaban a notar las típicas pataditas hasta los cuatro o cinco meses, y yo solo estaba de tres. Primero fue como un cosquilleo, y se fueron incrementando, hasta sentir verdadero dolor. Salí de la cama y fui directa al baño. Me levanté la camiseta que llevaba de Edward, y me miré en el espejo. No me lo podía creer; mi barriga había crecido misteriosamente. Parecía más bien la de una embarazada de seis meses.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, en busca de Carlisle, pero solo estaba Esme en el salón. Nada más verme, se levantó del sofá:

"Bella, te ocurre algo?"

"Necesito a Carlisle. Tiene que verme Carlisle" – balbuceé nerviosa, mientras me agarraba la barriga.

Esme se acercó a mí y me levantó la camiseta. Ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y me llevó hasta el sofá para que me sentara.

"Sientes mareos o molestias?" – me preguntó.

"Mareos no, pero notó como se mueve. Se mueve mucho, Esme. Estoy preocupada"

Esme descolgó el teléfono que había sobre la chimenea y llamó a Carlisle:

"No, no tiene mareos…. No, tampoco, pero es como si hubiera crecido de repente… Entiendo… Es necesario que la lleve hasta ahí?.... De acuerdo, pues no te olvides de todo… Hasta luego"

Esme colgó y fue directa a la cocina, para traerme después un poco de agua, que me sentó bastante bien.

"Qué te ha dicho?" – le pregunté.

"Tiene que examinarte. Está de guardia en el hospital, pero va a pedir unas horas para venir hasta aquí con el material necesario. Es mejor hacerlo aquí para evitar preguntas innecesarias."

"Vale…" – la verdad que yo también prefería que Carlisle me viera aquí. Sobre todo porque empezaba a dudar de que el niño fuera humano – "sabéis algo de Edward?"

"Todavía no ha llamado, pero lo hará nada más llegar a Italia." – me respondió, acariciando mi pelo – "no te preocupes por él, Bella. No va a pasarle nada"

Al poco tiempo, llegó Carlisle cargado con una pequeña máquina y su maletín. Casi sin mediar palabra, lo seguí por las escaleras, hasta la habitación de Edward. Me tumbé sobre la cama y Carlisle dispuso la máquina encima de la mesilla. Era un ecógrafo. Me indicó que me subiera la camiseta:

"Vaya…" – dijo, casi suspirando al ver mi enorme barriga.

"Crees que algo va mal?" – le pregunté al ver su cara de asombro. Se colocó el fonendoscopio y empezó a escuchar mi barriga.

"No lo creo, pero quizás nos hayamos equivocado. Puede que no sea del todo humano"

Siguió auscultándome, indicándome cuando respirar y soltar al aire. Volví a notar otra patada, y Carlisle también, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

"Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, que quizás te resulte… incómoda"

"Adelante"

"En algún momento has sentido ganas de… beber sangre?"

Me quedé sin respirar, para soltar todo el aire de golpe una vez reaccioné. No era una pregunta incómoda, pero sí bastante extraña. Y más extraño era que, en cuanto me lo preguntó, me di cuenta de que realmente, tenía ganas de probar la sangre.

"La verdad es que… sí. Pero no ha sido hasta ahora que lo has mencionado"

"Eso es normal. Eres una humana. No sientes la necesidad de hacer algo tan repugnante."

Carlisle encendió el ecógrafo y extendió sobre mi barriga una especie de crema, fría y pegajosa, pero que olía muy bien. En seguida comenzamos a escuchar los latidos, rápidos y acompasados, del bebé. Giré la cabeza para ver las imágenes, y allí estaba; pequeño, moviendo su manita. No pude evitar que me cayera una lágrima. Además me hubiera gustado que Edward estuviera aquí conmigo, para poder vivir esto juntos.

"Bueno… parece que al final… es un semi-vampiro"

Cerré los ojos para ahogar más lágrimas y suspiré. Ahora que lo había visto, no me importaba en absoluto lo que fuera. Estaba sano, y era precioso.

"Eso no es malo, no?"

"No para él"

Se me heló la sangre. Pero no de miedo. Si no porque Carlisle ya me había desvelado que era niño. Sonreí al tiempo que volvía a notar las lágrimas por mi cara. Un niño…

"Rob…"

"Perdona?" – me preguntó Carlisle intrigado.

"Es el nombre que había escogido si era niño. Robert"

Carlisle imprimió la primera foto de Rob y me la dio. Me quedé mirándola un buen rato, mientras Carlisle recogía el ecógrafo y metía el material en el maletín.

"Bella, aunque de forma natural estés embarazada de tres meses, este bebé ha crecido como hasta aparentar tener seis. Eso quiere decir que debes mantener mucho reposo, pues como siga creciendo tan rápido, puede que un mes ya esté listo para nacer"

"Y que hay de la sangre?"

Se quedó pensativo un momento. Todo esto le pillaba por sorpresa y no tenía respuestas. Pero había leído mucho y conocía casos como el mío.

"Creo que por ahora puedes seguir sin probarla. Si en algún momento tu sed aumenta, entonces ya tomaremos medidas. Ahora debes dormir"

Salió de la habitación, y yo finalmente pude dormir tranquila, aún sabiendo que Rob no sería del todo humano y que yo podría sufrir algún daño en consecuencia. Pero antes de dormir, decidí que Edward debía ver la foto de la ecografía. Así que cogí mi móvil, y le hice una foto para mandársela. Deje el móvil encendido, esperando su respuesta.

**Edward POV**

El viaje hasta Italia había sido agotador. Todavía estaba lleno de rabia e ira y no conseguía calmarme, sobre todo porque aún debía ir hasta Volterra a ver los malditos Volturi. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la cara de Bella, aterrada, y me culpaba a mí mismo por ello. Pero me consolaba pensar que todo esto iba a terminar en unas horas.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Florencia, y todavía teníamos que conducir durante una hora hasta Volterra. Jasper alquiló un coche y condujo él mismo. Yo no me sentía con ganas de llevar ningún coche; estaba tan furioso que seguramente me cargaría todos los coches de la autopista sin pudor.

Llegamos al hotel una hora más tarde. Jasper se quedó allí, y prometió llamar a casa. Yo fui directo al hogar de los Volturi. Quería terminar cuanto antes. Caminaba por la parte antigua de la ciudad, cuando me sonó el móvil. Era un mensaje de Bella.

"_Te presento a Rob"_

Era una foto borrosa, pero que se veía claramente lo que era. Era mi hijo. Era un niño. Tuve que sentarme en un banco de piedra para relajarme. De repente me había puesto más nervioso que nunca. No quitaba la mirada de la foto, mientras sonreía. Le contesté el mensaje a Bella, diciéndole lo feliz que era y que le había dicho Carlisle. Supuse que me contestaría mañana, pues en Forks debía ser ya de madrugada, pero me contestó en seguida.

"_Estamos los dos bien, pero tienes que saber que no es humano. Es semi vampiro"_

Nada más leerlo, decidí llamarla. Que el niño fuera semi vampiro significaba que Bella corría riesgo de ser dañada, podría desgarrarla por dentro e incluso podría chuparle la sangre. Descolgó al teléfono al primer tono:

"Hola"

"Bella, dime exactamente que te dijo Carlisle"

"Cálmate, está todo bien"

"No, no lo está. Sabes que la cosa podría salir mal.."

"Sí, pero no va a salir nada mal. Lo sé. Él está sano. Yo estoy sana. Solo siento dolor cuando se mueve, pero es normal"

Me quedé un momento en silencio. Estaba empezando a enfadarme con ella. Siempre tan terca, sin pensar en los riesgos que conllevaba tomar decisiones erróneas. Nunca se dejaba aconsejar por mí.

"Edward..?"

"Sigo aquí."

"Confía en mí. Va a salir todo bien, ya lo verás. Ahora tienes algo más importante que hacer que echarme la bronca"

"No voy a ir"

"Cómo que no vas a ir? A donde?"

"Al concilio. No pienso ir"

"Edward…"

"Voy a volver a Forks, y nos vamos a ir los dos. Vamos a ir a Francia"

"Pero los Volturi…" – la corté enseguida.

"A la mierda los Volturi, Bella. Tu eres mi prioridad."

"Pero irán a por ti… otra vez"

"Me enfrentaré a ellos… otra vez"

Silencio otra vez… Escuché como Bella rechistaba.

"Estás actuando mal"

"Me da igual" – le dije separando las sílabas, para que le quedara claro.

"A mi no me da igual. Si te pasara algo, no podría soportarlo"

"No pasará nada si vamos a Francia. El niño puede nacer allí. Además, seguramente el resto de mi familia se tendrá que venir con nosotros. Los Volturi irán a por ellos también. Así que no estarás sola."

"Con estar contigo me llega"

Las campanas de la torre comenzaron a sonar. Miré el gran reloj del torreón. Las 10 en punto. Ya debería estar allí.

"Vuelvo al hotel a buscar a Jasper y.." – pero Bella comenzó a hacer ruidos raros, parecía que se quejaba – "Bella?"

Pero no respondió. Grité su nombre varias veces pero no tuve respuesta. Escuché como el móvil caía al suelo y entonces se cortó la llamada. Inmediatamente llamé a casa. Esme me respondió.

"Esme!"

"Hola, Edward, cariño, que ocurre?"

"Esme, corre a mi habitación. A Bella le ocurre algo"

Sin colgar el teléfono, escuché como Esme llamaba a Carlisle y ambos subían a la habitación:

"Oh!" – gritó Esme.

"Qué pasa? Que pasa, Esme?!"

Oí los quejidos de Bella, y alboroto a su alrededor.

"Edward… creo que Rob está a punto de nacer"

Colgué el móvil y corrí hasta el hotel. Sin explicarle nada a Jasper, le indiqué que cogiera el coche y condujera de nuevo hasta Florencia. Mi hijo estaba a punto de nacer y yo no estaba allí. A Bella podría pasarle algo, y no estaría presente. Jasper condujo a toda velocidad, esquivando la caravana de coches que se había formado a la salida de la ciudad. Llegamos al aeropuerto, y ahora tocaba lo más complicado; conseguir un vuelo inmediato a Seattle con las menores escalas posibles. Tras una larga espera, y un par de discusiones, conseguimos dos billetes para un avión que salía en tres horas a Seattle, parando en Londres y Nueva York. En total tardaríamos unas quince horas en llegar, lo que significaba que seguramente mi hijo ya habría nacido cuando yo llegara a casa. Recibí un mensaje de Esme antes de embarcar, diciéndome que todo iba bien y que Carlisle estaba atendiendo a Bella, y que Charlie también estaba allí.

Quince horas no eran nada para un vampiro, pero ahora mismo para mí estaban siendo más largas que toda la eternidad. Nada más llegar a Londres, volví a llamar a mi madre, para preguntar por Bella, pero todo seguía igual. No había ningún cambio, Bella estaba bien y nada se estaba complicando. Decidí comprarle algo a ella y a Rob. Todavía se me hacía raro llamarlo por un nombre, pero debía ir acostumbrándome. Después de buscar por todas las tiendas, me decidí por un pequeño osito de peluche color canela, que agarraba una especie de bandera con una R escrita. Era algo muy típico, pero, ¿que sabía yo acerca de regalos para niños recién nacidos?

Volvimos a embarcar con destino a Nueva York. Tuvimos suerte de que el trayecto transcurrió de noche. De lo contrario no se como habríamos hecho si de repente empezaran a entrar rayos de luz por la ventana, y Jasper y yo comenzáramos a brillar como diamantes.

Seis horas después, por fin llegamos a Seattle. Allí estaba esperándonos Alice, que se colgó a Jasper como si fuera un chimpancé. Condujo como una loca hasta casa, sin parar de hablar, como siempre. Me estaba volviendo loca la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Temiendo lo peor, subí corriendo las escaleras, y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Allí estaban mis padres, Charlie y Bella, todavía en la cama, con ojeras, sudorosa, pero sonriente y más guapa que nunca. Alzó los brazos en cuanto me vió, para que la abrazara.

"Edward… tienes que verlo. Es tan guapo…"

En ese momento, Rosalie entró por la puerta, con el pequeño Robert en los brazos, envuelto en una mantita blanca. Se acercó hasta mí, sin parar de sonreírme y me lo colocó en los brazos. Jamás había tenido en brazos a ningún bebé, y durante unos segundos tuve miedo de que se me cayera al suelo, pero fue como si mi instinto paternal despertara de súbito. Observé detenidamente su cara mientras todos me miraban a mí. Tenía el pelo castaño, y una nariz que parecía la de Bella. Dormía plácidamente y lo arropé más, para que el frío de mi cuerpo no lo despertara. Pasé mi pulgar por su cara, que a su lado parecía gigantesco. Olía igual que Bella, pero no me causaba el mismo ardor en la garganta; al contrario. Resultaba dulce y sedante. Le dí un beso en la frente, y me senté en el borde de la cama, junto a Bella, que sonreía como nunca, a pesar de su cara de cansancio.

"Cómo ha ido todo?" – le pregunté.

"Agotador y doloroso, como cualquier parto. Pero ha valido la pena"

"Ya lo creo. Es… increíble. No se describir todo lo que siento ahora mismo"

"A que es guapo, Edward?" – me preguntó Bella sin dejar de mirar a Rob. Yo asentí – "se parece a tí"

"Pero si tiene tu nariz…"

"Sí, pero tiene los ojos verdes"

La miré, incrédulo. Se supone que los semi vampiros también tienen el mismo color de ojos que nosotros, oscuros, o rojos, o ámbar si se alimentaban de animales. Miré a Carlisle, que abrazaba a Esme, sonrientes los dos. Alice, que también estaba presente, se llevó a Charlie de la habitación. Cuando Alice cerró la puerta, Carlisle por fin habló.

"Es humano, Edward"


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 : Sonrisas y lágrimas**

Los días fueron pasando tal y como me imaginaba; ajetreados. Carlisle todavía no tenía noticias del clan de vampiros que vivían en Bélgica, y que había contactado con ellos para investigar sobre el caso de Rob.

Rob era, aparentemente humano; su corazón latía, por sus venas corría la sangre y se alimentaba como cualquier otro recién nacido. Pero el hecho de que hubiera crecido en tan solo tres meses lo que cualquier otro humano hace en nueve, anulaba cualquier teoría de Carlisle. De ser semi vampiro, se alimentaría de sangre y su tono de piel sería más parecido al de Edward. Pero mi Rob era distinto. En realidad era un milagro. Después de una semana, me costaba creer que algo tan perfecto hubiera salido de mí. Aunque estaba claro de quien heredaba esa parte de perfección.

El día que Rob cumplió una semana, Alice organizó una pequeña fiesta. Cualquier ocasión le resultaba como excusa para meterse en el papel de perfecta anfitriona. Había colocado unas pocas mesas en el jardín, decoradas con manteles blancos, tulipanes amarillos y pequeñas velas, pues como era obvio, la fiesta empezaría cuando se pusiera el sol.

Mientras Alice y Rosalie decoraban el jardín con farolillos, Esme me ayudó a darle el primer baño a Rob, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. A pesar de que Esme nunca había tenido hijos propios, se le daba muy bien su papel de abuela, y parecía que llevaba años bañando niños.

"Le va a entrar agua en los oídos" – dijo Edward cuando eché un poco de agua sobre la cabeza de Rob con mucho cuidado, mientras Esme lo sujetaba. No pudo evitar soltar una risita:

"Hay que hacerlo así, Edward"

"Pero podría ponerse enfermo" – repitió él, que estaba de pie detrás nuestras, con los brazos cruzados. – "Bella, tienes que sujetarle la cabeza, parece que se le va a caer… Mira sus dedos! Están arrugados"

"Por qué no lo haces tú?" – le pregunté un poco molesta. Era la primera vez en mi vida que bañaba a un bebé y posiblemente no lo estuviera haciendo bien, sobre todo con Edward detrás más nervioso que yo, criticando cada uno de mis movimientos.

"Yo estoy… demasiado frío para tocarlo" – respondió, frunciendo el ceño y sentándose en el diván de su habitación, donde estábamos bañando a Rob. Era una excusa claramente.

Esme me miró y puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía sonriendo. Sabía lo perfeccionista que era Edward, y no le gustaba que las cosas le salieran mal. A pesar de no ser humano, tenía los mismos defectos que todos los hombres en cuanto a sus habilidades paternales. Seguramente no quería que viéramos que no tenía ni idea de cómo bañar a un niño, a pesar de que lo sabíamos de sobra.

Terminamos el baño, y Esme lo envolvió en una toalla, mientras yo cogía su ropita. Edward no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y decidí que era de hora de ponerlo a prueba:

"Venga, demuestra que tú todo lo haces bien" – le dije al tiempo que le daba la ropa de Rob. Frunció aún más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, evitando mirarme. Tuve que aguantarme la risa ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Algo que jamás pensé que vería; Edward comportándose como un niño pequeño.

"Tengo… tengo que ayudar a Emmet" – respondió mientras seguía allí sentado. Segunda excusa del día.

"Emmet se ha ido de caza con Jasper" – dijo Esme desde el otro lado de la habitación, todavía con Rob en brazos. Edward la fulminó con la mirada. Arqueé una ceja y volví a estirar el brazo para darle la ropa. Después de un gruñido que parecía sacado de los documentales de leones del National Geographic, cogió la ropa y se levantó, dirigiéndose a Esme, que le entregó a Rob y lo besó en la mejilla. Me guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación, dejándome a solas con el rey león.

"Primero, túmbalo en la cama, encima de la toalla" – le dije yo. Edward chasqueó la lengua e hizo lo que le dije. Con demasiado cuidado, dejo a Rob encima de la cama, y sin saber que hacer después, se quedó de pie, mirando la ropa que tenía en la mano.

"Ahora, tienes que ponerle talco" – le indiqué, dándole un bote blanco, que olisqueó primero, haciendo una mueca. Tuve que pararle la mano cuando ví que casi vacía el bote encima de Rob. No podía contener la risa, cosa que le estaba molestando mucho. Después de eso, le señalé el paquete de pañales que había en la mesa camilla.

"No, eso no. Bella" – dijo él, echando los brazos hacía delante a modo de defensa. Podía leerse la palabra "miedo" a un kilómetro de distancia.

"Por el amor de Dios, Edward. Son pañales!!!! No puedo creerme que un vampiro tenga miedo de unos simples... pañales!!"

"Nunca he puesto unos de esos a nadie" – respondió, echándose atrás, mientras yo caminaba hacía él con el pequeño pañal en la mano, a modo de arma de destrucción masiva.

"Pues no te queda más remedio que aprender. Así que, venga!"

Cogió el pañal con tanta fuerza, que lo destruyó. Literalmente, se convirtió en un montón de celulosa hecha polvo en sus manos. Enseguida comencé a reirme sin poder parar. Caí al suelo de rodillas, sujetándome la barriga, con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Edward se enfadó aún más, y de mala gana cogió otro pañal, y se lo puso a Rob a velocidad inhumana. Yo seguía en el suelo, así que me cogió por un brazo y me sentó en la cama. Le puso el pequeño body blanco sin problema, pero con la camiseta tuvo problemas.

"Esto… Edward…"

"Qué pasa ahora?" – preguntó él, totalmente irritado.

"Es una camiseta… no se la pongas por los pies"

Ahora era Edward el que empezaba a reírse. Finalmente se había resignado, y había aceptado que, aunque sea el ser más perfecto de la Tierra, de bebés no tenía ni idea.

..

..

..

Los invitados empezaron a llegar sobre las nueve de la noche, cuando el sol ya se había puesto. Realmente solo había invitado a mis amigos del instituto, Angela, Mike, Eric y Ben. Al principio parecían bastante tensos. Era la primera vez que iban a casa de los Cullen, los grandes desconocidos de Forks, a los que todos tenían respeto y también algo de miedo. Emmet empezó rompiendo el hielo con los chicos, entablando conversación acerca de béisbol. Pero el hielo se rompió definitivamente cuando Edward salió al jardín con el pequeño Rob en brazos, ya dormido. Edward estaba espectacular, con una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones de pinzas azul marino. No paró de mirarme mientras todos se situaban a su alrededor, mirando expectantes al bebé. Eché de menos a mi padre, que no había podido venir por el trabajo. Estaba metido de lleno en un caso de extraños asesinatos, colaborando con los sheriffs de Portland, Olympia y Salem.

Después de meter a Rob en su cuna, empezamos a cenar. Era tipo buffet, y yo y los pocos humanos que allí estábamos, nos servimos un poco de todo lo que había preparado Esme, que como siempre, estaba riquísimo. Mike, Eric, Ben y Emmet se enfrascaron en una animada conversación sobre carreras de coches, o algo así. Angela había hecho buenas migas con Alice, y junto a ellas estaba Esme, charlando. Carlisle estaba junto a Rosalie y Jasper, bastante más tenso que otras veces, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tener tantos humanos en su casa, y Carlisle quería permanecer a su lado "por si acaso". Edward, como en la última semana, no se separó de mí. Siempre había sido sobre protector conmigo, pero desde que había regresado de Volterra, lo era aún más, y sobre todo, parecía que estaba siempre de mal humor. Ni siquiera me había explicado que había pasado con los Volturi, y cada vez que se lo preguntaba, desviaba la conversación, y terminaba por rendirme. Estaba claro que ahora mismo mi única prioridad era Rob, pero también debía pensar sobre mi transformación en vampira, y en los Volturi, que irían a por Edward si no cumplía su trato hasta el final.

"Vas a contarme algún día que demonios pasó en Italia?" – le pregunté, aprovechando que todos estaban a sus cosas, y que no podían oírnos.

"Es que no pasó nada, ya te lo he dicho" – contestó, agarrándome por la cintura, casi susurrando en mi oído. Miré al suelo y negué con la cabeza.

"Entonces si no acudiste al concilio… vendrán a por ti. No es así?"

"Bella, no es el momento de hablar de eso"

"Ya lo creo que es hora. Edward, tienes un hijo! No puedes olvidarte de eso en ningún momento. Rob tiene que estar en tu mente con cada movimiento que hagas, con cada cosa que tengas pensado hacer."

"Y crees que no lo hago? No puedo, ni quiero, quitármelo de la cabeza"

"Y en que estabas pensando cuando decidiste irte de Italia sin el consentimiento de los Volturi?"

"En ti" – respondió francamente, mirándome a los ojos tan fijamente que quemaba. Me acarició la mejilla, y volví a sentir electricidad en cada poro de mi piel. -"tengo que sacaros de aquí, Bella"

La electricidad se desvaneció y volví a la realidad de un solo golpe.

"Qué estás diciendo, Edward?" – le pregunté sin apenas pestañear. Me esperaba que algo malo fuera a pasar. Edward frunció el ceño y cerró los puños con fuerza, señal de que estaba bastante enfadado consigo mismo.

"Antes de nada, prométeme que no te vas a enfadar conmigo"

"Lo prometo"

Edward suspiró y cogió aire de manera simbólica.

"Tenemos que irnos de Forks" – me volvió a susurrar de nuevo. Volví a levantar la mirada del suelo para ver si de casualidad todo el mundo se había esfumado, y podía gritar a gusto. La realidad era que todos seguían allí, riendo y charlando. Le hice un gesto a Rosalie para que subiera a ver que Rob seguía durmiendo.

"Podríamos ir hasta Boston. Mi madre está allí"

Mi madre se había mudado al estado de Boston cuando se separó de Phil. Allí había empezado una vida nueva como profesora en una guardería. A pesar de su carácter infantil, cuando sentía miedo, acudía a ella como una niña pequeña.

"No lo entiendes, Bella. Tenemos que irnos del país"

En cuanto dijo eso, me acordé de lo que me había contado en Francia; los Volturi estaban repartidos por los Estados Unidos, vigilando a Edward. Era parte de su "imperio" y solo Francia estaba fuera de tal. Empecé a encontrarme mal, al imaginarme viviendo tan lejos de mis padres. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que eran para mí.

"Está bien. Supongo que Francia será el destino, no?"

"Me temo que no" – dijo él, negando con la cabeza, sujetándome con más fuerza cuando notó que me tambaleaba – "tenemos que irnos un poco más al norte"

Mi mente dibujó rápidamente el mapa de Europa. Al norte de Francia solo estaba Gran Bretaña, pero se supone que allí también se regían por las normas de los Volturi. Entonces seguí subiendo más. Una pequeña isla, fría y nublada, con el clima perfecto que permitiría a un vampiro mezclarse con los humanos.

"Islandia?" le pregunté extrañada. No sabía nada acerca de ese país. Pero Edward volvió a negar con la cabeza. Justo cuando iba a resolverme la duda, Mike y compañía se acercaron a nosotros para despedirse. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, esbocé una sonrisa y los despedí, acompañándolos hasta la gran verja de la entrada. Me dieron la enhorabuena de nuevo, y quedamos de organizar otra cena. Pensé que quizás no los vería de nuevo, pues quería convertirme en vampira cuanto antes, y caminé de nuevo a casa bastante apenada con la idea de no verlos nunca más.

Caminé con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, cuando un grito de Rosalie me sobresaltó. Eché a correr, lo más que pude, y ví a Edward saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad, en mi dirección. Tenía el rostro petrificado, y me abrazó sin articular palabra durante apenas unos segundos. Los segundos más terroríficos de mi vida.

"Se lo han llevado, Bella. Se lo han llevado.." – dijo finalmente. El corazón me dio un vuelco tan grande que pensé que se me salía por la boca. No podía ser…

Los Volturi se habían llevado a mi bebé.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 : Especial

A medida que el calmante hacía efecto, notaba como el sueño me vencía. Carlisle había tenido que inyectarme en vena una especie de sedante, pues la noticia de que mi hijo había sido secuestrado, me había provocado un ataque de nervios e histeria como nunca.

Pero no quería dormir. Quería salir cuanto antes en busca de los Volturi, y matarlos uno a uno, con mis propias manos. No les llegaba con haber chantajeado a Edward, ni con haberle machacado las costillas en casa de los Walsh. Ahora venían a por lo más importante de su vida, que era Rob. Seguramente este era el castigo por haberlos desobedecido, por no haber finalizado ese matrimonio impuesto con Lucy correctamente. Me preguntaba si ella tendría algo que ver. Si en el fondo, estuviera dolida y despechada, y fuera cosa de ella el avisar a los Volturi para que raptaran a Rob.

Y aparte de todo eso, había otra cosa que no me cuadraba; por qué Alice no lo vio venir?

"Bella, se te están cerrando los ojos" – me dijo Esme, que estaba sentada en la cama, a mi lado – "duerme un poco"

"Dónde está Edward? Y Alice?"

"Han salido" – dijo Esme escuetamente. Su rostro se endureció y eso me dio mala espina. Aunque, qué otra cosa mala podía pasar?

"Vale, pero… a dónde han ido?"

Me incorporé un poco más, ahuecando la almohada para apoyar la espalda y sentarme en la cama. La cara de Esme seguía siendo un poema, y a pesar de no sentir ningún tipo de nerviosismo en mi cuerpo, la angustia seguía allí, recordándome lo que estaba pasando.

"Prefieres llamar a Edward y que te lo explique él?"

"Me gustaría saberlo cuánto antes. Estoy pasando los peores momentos de mi vida"

Esme se levantó y me alcanzó mi teléfono móvil. Estaba tan sedada que apenas tenía fuerza para sostenerlo en mi mano, y además se me cerraban los ojos involuntariamente. Apreté la tecla de devolver llamada, y esperé a que Edward me contestara.

Un tono…

Dos tonos…

_Vamos Edward, cógelo_

Tres tonos…

Cuatro tonos…

Los nervios volvían a apoderarse de mí.

Cinco tonos…

"Bella! Qué haces despierta?"

_Por fín…_

"Edward, qué ha pasado? Habéis cogido a los Volturi? Por qué has tardado tanto en descolgar?"

"Lo primero, tranquila. Parece mentira que Carlisle te haya sedado"

"Edward, no estoy de humor para tonterías. Dime que ha pasado. Dónde están los malditos Volturi?"

"No lo sabemos. Estamos en La Push"

_Jacob…_

"Estáis con… Jake? Por qué?"

"No, Bella. Jacob no está aquí. Es más, aquí no hay nadie"

"Cómo que no hay nadie? Y por qué estáis allí?"

Edward suspiró y se hizo un silencio tormentoso. Esperé impacientemente a que me respondiera.

"Edward, por qué Alice no vió lo que iba a pasar?"

"Es que… de eso se trata, Bella; pensamos que ha sido Jacob"

El estómago me dio un vuelco. Hasta un punto, me parecía norma que Edward sintiera celos de Jacob. Yo misma los sentía de Lucy, incluso ahora. Pero acusarlo de haberse llevado a Rob me parecía demencial. Jacob era capaz de muchas cosas, pero de algo como eso, nunca.

"Antes de que digas nada…" – me dijo Edward al imaginarse mi reacción – "debes saber algo acerca de Alice y los hombres lobo"

"Espero que sea convincente, porque es una acusación muy grave"

"Alice no puede ver el futuro de Jacob ni de ningún otro de su especie. Su mente, sus pensamientos, están bloqueados para ella. Por eso pensamos que podría ser Jacob. Convincente o no, las cosas son así"

"Te recuerdo que Jacob no es el único hombre lobo residente en La Push"

"Sí, pero es el único que sabía que Rob ya había nacido"

"Y ahora que vais a hacer?"

"Seguir el rastro de los chuchos. Luego… bueno. Ya veré que hago. Tú quédate en casa con Esme."

"No puedo quedarme aquí cuando mi hijo está en manos de algún psicópata"

"Pues vas a tener que hacerlo. Tengo que colgar"

Me volví a tirar en la cama, mientras el sueño seguía invadiéndome. No pensaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados, y menos aún, sabiendo que quizás Jacob tuviera algo que ver con esto.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia él. Por una parte, sabía que el despecho, a veces, podía hacer a la gente actuar de manera que ni uno mismo se reconocía. Pero esto llegaba a un límite que traspasaba todo. Por otra parte… era Jacob. Sabía lo que me quería, y sabía que era incapaz de hacerme daño.

Seguía sumergida en mis patéticas teorías, cuando el sueño me venció…

Tuve horribles pesadillas, todas relacionadas con Rob. Me despertaba sudando, gritando, con el corazón a mil. Me decía a mi misma que no durmiera, pero era imposible. Carlisle me debía haber pinchado un calmante para caballos, seguramente la idea fuera de Edward. Miraba el móvil cada vez que me despertaba, pero seguía sin noticias de Edward y su teléfono estaba apagado. Me puse en pie y di vueltas por la habitación, derrumbándome cuando vi los juguetes de Rob tirados en el diván. Los acerqué a mi cara y aspiré profundamente su olor, llenándolos de lágrimas. Al lado del diván, estaba la foto que nos habían hecho a los dos días de nacer Rob; Edward con él en brazos y yo al lado, agarrada al brazo de Edward. Los dos sonrientes, felices, sin imaginarnos lo que iba a pasar.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, sujetando la foto mientras no paraba de llorar, cuando escuché un ruido, fuera, como pisadas triscando las hojas secas del suelo. Me asusté y me limpié las lágrimas con la manga del camisón. Me dispuse a salir de la habitación para avisar a Esme, cuando unas pequeñas piedras golpearon el cristal de la gran ventana que daba al bosque. Me acerqué hasta ella, y me asomé, protegiéndome en la oscuridad que había dentro. Allí fuera parecía no haber nadie. Otra piedrecita golpeó de nuevo la ventana, y enfocando un poco más, pude ver la figura de Jacob, sin camiseta, con una especie de cesto enorme lleno de mantas.

La sangre comenzó a hervirme y bajé a toda velocidad las escaleras, descalza y todavía en camisón. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí corriendo a donde estaba Jacob, dispuesta a matarlo.

"Qué has hecho con Rob?!" – le grité, mientras golpeaba con mis puños su pecho repetidamente.

"Bella! Tranquilízate! Está aquí…" – me dijo él, agarrando mis brazos para que parara.

Miré a sus pies, y allí estaba la cesta que había visto desde arriba. Me agaché lentamente, y vi la pequeña cabecita de Rob asomando, mientras su cuerpo estaba tapado por varias mantitas. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero no parecía asustado.

Lo cogí en brazos, para examinarlo bien. Parecía estar perfectamente, sin ningún rasguño, moratón, ni nada parecido. Lo apreté más contra mi pecho y le besé la frente.

"Bella.." – comenzó a decir Jacob, pero le corté enseguida.

"Por qué te lo llevaste?"

Frunció el ceño y me miró confuso:

"Yo no me llevado a nadie. Al contrario, lo he recuperado. Te lo he traído, o no lo ves?"

"Pero Edward…"

"Ya, ya me imagino que Edward me echaría a mi las culpas. Es lo más fácil para un vampiro; culpar a los perros"

"Entonces cuéntame que ha pasado. Vamos dentro, tengo que avisar a Edward"

Jacob cogió la cesta y caminamos hacia la casa de nuevo. Esme nos esperaba en la puerta, y a pesar de que por su naturaleza, debía odiar a la especie de Jacob, lo recibió con una sonrisa, que ayudó a calmar el ánimo de Jacob.

Antes de ponernos a hablar, tenía que llamar a Edward para decirle que Rob estaba aquí de nuevo. Esta vez, el móvil estaba de nuevo encendido, y no tuve que esperar cinco tonos para que descolgara:

"Edward! Escucha, Jacob ha traído a Rob"

"Qué? Cómo? Bella que hace él ahí?"

"Él no ha sido, aún no se nada, pero Rob está aquí otra vez. Dónde estáis?"

"En Canadá"

"Por qué? Bueno, no importa ya… Vuelve"

"No las tengo todas conmigo, pero ahora mismo voy para allá"

Volví al salón, donde ya estaban Esme y Jacob sentados. Yo seguía con Rob en brazos, ahora ya dormido. No quería dejarlo solo en ningún momento. Incluso cuando Esme se ofreció a cogerlo ella, me negué. Tenía pánico a que volviera a pasar.

"Bien, Jacob. Qué pasó?"

"Llevábamos varios días tras la pista de un grupo de vampiros que rondaban la zona. No eran numerosos, cuatro o cinco, todos hombres. Ya sabrás que tu padre esta investigando los asesinatos de Olympia y Portland, no?"

"Sí, pero que tiene que ver eso?"

"Todos esas personas murieron a manos de esos vampiros. En cuanto nos enteramos, mi manada y yo comenzamos a perseguirlos por los bosques de la zona, pero eran bastante huidizos, no dejaban un rastro lo bastante fuerte como para seguirlos desde la distancia. Ahí supusimos que no eran unos vampiros corrientes. Decidí hablar con Edward, pero cada vez que lo llamaba, él me colgaba el teléfono, y tampoco podía acercarme hasta aquí."

Jacob hizo una pausa y bebió un gran sorbo de agua.

"Unos días más tarde.." – prosiguió –" recibí tu llamada para ir a ayudar a los Cullen a casa del señor Walsh. Nada más llegar, nos dimos cuenta de que aquellos eran los vampiros que habíamos estado siguiendo. Creíamos que los habíamos aniquilado aquel día, pero estábamos equivocados; los asesinatos seguían sucediendo. Fue entonces cuando Alice me llamó, avisándome de que había visto a unos vampiros llevarse a Rob."

Esme y yo nos miramos, incrédulas.

"Cómo que Alice lo vio todo?! Y por qué no me dijo nada?!"

"Espera, Bella. Déjame terminar" – me dijo Jacob, tratando de calmarme – "La razón por la que Alice no quería decirte nada, ni a ti, ni a Edward, era que si tratabais de luchar contra ellos, de impedirles que se llevaran a Rob, os matarían a los dos. Por eso me llevé a Rob. Ellos irían a dónde estuviera él. Resumiendo; les `desvié el camino´"

"Y qué pasa con ellos ahora? Ahora volverán…"

"No" – contestó Jacob, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo levemente – "los hemos matado. La manada y yo les tendimos una especie de trampa con ayuda de Alice. Siguiendo el olor de Rob, me siguieron hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Una vez allí, nos enfrentamos a ellos. Sólo eran dos, el señor Walsh y el rubito con pinta de cadáver. Pero antes de terminar con ellos, conseguimos sacarle información de porqué tanto empeño en terminar con vosotros"

"Y qué te respondió?"

"Digamos que Rob es único en su especie. Es humano con poderes vampíricos; se alimenta como humano, su corazón bombea sangre, y crecerá como tal, pero posee una habilidad única en el mundo de los vampiros"

"Cuál?"

"Puede manejar el tiempo"

Me quedé sin palabras. No sabía si estaba soñando o si estaba viendo una película de ciencia-ficción.

"Por eso estaban tan interesados en él. Y por eso ha crecido tan deprisa dentro de ti."

"Jake… no entiendo nada…"

"Rob puede parar el tiempo `real´. Mientras el resto del mundo se detiene, para él sigue pasando el tiempo, aunque nosotros no nos demos cuenta."

"Por eso creció en tan solo cuatro meses? Para él, nuestro tiempo se detuvo, pero el suyo siguió avanzando…"

"Así es" – asintió Jacob. Mi cabeza estaba recibiendo demasiada información de golpe y empecé a encontrarme mal, a pesar de tener a mi bebé conmigo. Necesitaba a Edward a mi lado más que nunca.

"Y cómo algo tan pequeño, puede hacer este tipo de cosas?"

"Ese es el misterio de los vampiros, Bella" – me respondió Esme, sentándose a mi lado para acariciar la cabeza de Rob – "los poderes que algunos tienen, son inexplicables. Rob es muy especial"

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, reflexionando sobre todo lo que nos había contado Jacob. Yo sabía que mi bebé era especial. Lo sabía desde antes de que naciera. Pero nunca me habría imaginado hasta que punto era especial. Y aunque podía parecer maravilloso, no dejaba de pensar que era humano, y que crecía como tal, lo que significaba que algún día podría morir.

En menos de una hora, llegó Edward, con Carlisle, Emmet y Rosalie, que rápidamente me pidió coger al pequeño Rob en brazos. Me abalancé sobre Edward, que me cogió en sus brazos como a una niña pequeña.

"Dónde está Alice?" – le pregunté al no ver con ellos a mi cuñada favorita. Quería decirle que a pesar de todo, no estaba enfadada, y sobre todo, darle las gracias.

"Se ha ido unos días con Jasper. Se sentía un poco avergonzada"

"Entonces… ya te lo ha contado todo?"

Edward asintió.

"Y por qué ha esperado hasta ahora?"

"Para mantenerme a salvo. No se fiaba de mí"

"Y también te ha contado lo de Rob?"

"No, qué pasa?" – preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba a Rosalie, y cogía a Rob en sus brazos. Ahí estaba, mi imagen favorita de nuevo ante mis ojos.

"Vamos arriba, Edward. Te lo explicaré todo" – le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Todo volvía a estar en calma…por fin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 : EL GRAN DÍA**

Llevábamos un mes totalmente en calma, y todo estaba resultando idílico. Los nervios, la incertidumbre, habían desaparecido. Ahora los únicos nervios que tenía, eran por la boda.

Alice llevaba todo este tiempo organizándola, ahora con mucho más tiempo. Cada detalle era minuciosamente revisado por ella; flores, decoración, invitaciones… Incluso el traje de Edward había sido cosa de ella. Yo tuve que arreglar el mío, pues al haberlo comprado embarazada, ahora me quedaba muy holgado. Pero eso no suponía un reto para Alice, que en seguida me tomo de nuevo las medidas y se puso manos a la aguja, cortando y cosiendo encantada de la vida. Eso sí, a escondidas de Edward, al que no permitía por nada del mundo, que viera el traje.

"Ya habéis tenido bastante mala suerte. Ahora sería el colmo que mi hermano te viera el vestido antes de la boda, y tuviéramos a los Volturi de nuevo en la puerta de casa" – solía decir Alice mientras daba puntadas a toda velocidad. Solíamos meternos en la habitación de Rosalie, las tres. Mientras Alice cosía, Rose y yo nos sentábamos en el suelo y jugábamos con Rob, que había crecido con normalidad, aunque era muy inquieto y sonreía mucho, sobre todo con Emmet.

Por las noches, a la hora del baño y la cena, Edward y yo ya nos desenvolvíamos a la perfección. Edward había perdido, por fin, el miedo ridículo a cambiarle los pañales, y lo pasaba en grande bañándolo. Una vez incluso preparó un baño templado en la gran bañera de Esme y Carlisle, y allí se metió con Rob en brazos. Era realmente asombroso como Rob soportaba la temperatura de Edward con total normalidad, sin quejarse del frío. Seguramente ese sería otro de sus "poderes", pues era cálido como cualquier humano. Edward me llamó, para que me uniera a ellos, y allí estuvimos los tres, jugando con Rob, observando como se sorprendía con cada pequeña olita que se formaba en el agua, riéndose con las pompas de jabón que Edward hacía volar por encima de la cabeza de Rob.

"Qué crees que va a pasar con él?" – le pregunté a Edward susurrando, una vez metido a Rob en la cuna, mientras lo arropábamos.

"A qué te refieres?"

"Me pregunto todos los días que pasará a medida que crezca. Como le explicaremos lo que somos cuando se haga más mayor. Qué decidirá…"

"Es complicado, pero creo que antes deberías decidir lo que quieres tú"

"Ya lo sabes de sobra. Empiezo a pensar que tienes un poco de demencia senil, lo que es normal a tu edad" – le dije bromeando. Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió.

"Pensé que con Rob tan pequeño no querrías pasarte al lado oscuro"

"Recuerda lo que dijo tu padre; cuanto antes mejor. Además, no podré dañarlo. Y si lo hago… mátame"

"Nos casamos en tan solo dos días. Te parece justo que lo hagamos después de la luna de miel?" – me preguntó mientras nos metíamos en cama.

"Y no podría ser durante la luna de miel?"

Me abrazó más fuerte y suspiró. Sabía que estaba intentando alargar lo más posible ese momento, pero jugaba con desventaja. No se iba a salir con la suya. En el juego de la cabezonería, siempre ganaba yo por goleada.

"Será una manera egoísta de estropearla"

"Estropearla, por qué?"

Edward se revolvió, incómodo con la pregunta:

"Porque transformarte lleva un par de días, además es muy doloroso"

"Puedo aguantar muy bien el dolor. Y dos días no son nada"

"Pero las lunas de miel se suponen que son para otra cosa, no para transformar a tu esposa en vampira"

Me apoyé sobre mi mano y lo miré, enarcando una ceja.

"Quieres decir… para practicar sexo desenfrenado a todas horas?"

Cerró los ojos e infló los carrillos, como si le costara soltar de una vez por todas que estaba deseando que llegara ese día de la misma manera que yo.

Me metí debajo de las sábanas y comencé a subirle la camiseta gris que solía ponerse para meterse conmigo en la cama. Besé su pecho, subiendo hasta el cuello. Mordí muy despacio el lóbulo de su oreja, y en seguida se tensó, señal de que se estaba excitando.

"Te referías a esto, quizás?" – le dije con voz sensual. Edward no dijo nada, pero gruñó de manera muy provocativa. Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó contra él.

"Más o menos. Puedes hacerte una idea" – me susurró al oído. Todo el vello de mi cuerpo se cargó de excitación. Llevábamos sin este tipo de cosas desde que había nacido Rob, y ya tocaba algo de acción.

"Mmm.... podrías refrescarme la memoria; después de tanto tiempo no me acuerdo como se hacen estas cosas"

"También podríamos ser tradicionales y esperar hasta después de la boda"

"Podríamos, pero dado que ya tenemos un hijo, ese tipo de tradiciones se nos quedan un poco pequeñas…"

Dicho y hecho. Edward me tumbó en la cama e hizo que tocara el cielo una vez más

…

…

…

Dos días después, llegó el día de la boda. Alice estaba más nerviosa que nadie, ultimando los trajes de todos nosotros, colocando todas las sillas en el jardín, decorando el arco de boda con flores. No me había dejado ver nada, así que prácticamente estuve recluida en casa durante toda esa semana. Solo le pedí que no fuera nada sobrecargado, y esperaba que lo cumpliera.

Mi madre, que había llegado de Boston el día anterior, me levantó muy temprano por la mañana. A pesar de que la boda iba a ser al anochecer, parecía que el tiempo no nos iba a llegar a nada. Entre ella y Rosalie me peinaron y maquillaron; llevaba el pelo sujeto en un pequeño moño bajo, con algunos mechones rizados sueltos, y con unas cuantas flores blancas decorándolo. El traje me quedaba a medida. Parecía mentira que hubiera recuperado mi peso en tan poco tiempo.

Los chicos habían salido esa mañana de caza, a pesar de ser un día bastante soleado, sabían donde ir cuando había tanto sol como hoy. Supuse que sería idea de Alice el mandarlos fuera de los alrededores de la casa, evitando así que me encontrara con Edward y me viera con el vestido puesto.

A medida que llegaba la hora, me iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Revisé mis votos una y otra vez. No había escrito demasiado, pero el mensaje era claro. Nada rebuscado, ni demasiado romántico. Era algo que solo Edward y los Cullen entenderían.

La hora llegó, y mi padre vino a buscarme a la habitación para llevarme hasta el altar, si podía llamarse así. Noté como se le humedecían los ojos nada más verme, y pensé que tendría que consolarlo allí mismo, pero se hizo el duro. En eso me parecía mucho a él.

Salimos al jardín, yo aferrada a su brazo, y una música de arpa comenzó a sonar, al tiempo que todos los invitados se ponían de pie. Alice había hecho un trabajo excelente; el camino que me llevaba al altar estaba decorado con girasoles, rosas blancas y tulipanes amarillos. También había pequeños farolillos blancos colgados de columnas blancas, también decorados con flores. En el suelo, a modo de alfombra, miles de pétalos de rosas blancas. Todo era precioso. Pero todo quedó eclipsado en cuanto dirigí la mirada al final del camino, donde estaba Edward esperándome, sonriendo orgullos, con las manos entrelazadas y vistiendo un impecable traje negro con una corbata azul. A su lado estaba Emmet, de padrino. La música siguió sonando mientras avanzaba lentamente por el pasillito, y pude ver que todos mis amigos estaban allí. Incluso Jacob, que me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Iba acompañado de Leah, y me pregunté si finalmente decidieron empezar una relación. Me alegraría mucho por él.

Llegamos al arco donde estaba Edward y mi padre me dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando mi mano en la de Edward, que no podía parar de mirar y sonreír. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi que iba a ser el mismo Carlisle el que nos iba a casar. Volví a mirar a Edward:

"Estás espectacular" – me dijo en voz muy baja.

La ceremonia comenzó, y podía escuchar los sollozos de mi madre, muy emocionada, agarrada al brazo de Esme, que también parecía estarlo. Ya era de noche, y todo el jardín estaba iluminado por los faroles blancos y a su alrededor, volaban las luciérnagas, haciéndolo todo mucho más bonito si cabía. Después de un breve discurso de Carlisle, llegó el momento de los votos. Me tocaba a mi primero, así que le pedí a Alice que me acercara el papel donde los había escrito. Sabía que aquello rompía todo el encanto, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para acordarme de lo que había escrito. Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me aclaré la garganta:

"_Edward, no necesito un momento como este para decirte que eres lo más importante de mi vida. Solo por alguien como tú, podría dar este gran paso, y aquí estoy. Solo por alguien como tú, podría dar el paso de formar una familia, y el ejemplo está en Rob. Y es por ti que he decidido terminar con esta vida, y empezar una nueva a tu lado, para toda la eternidad. Ahora más que nunca, estoy preparada. Te quiero, y siempre lo haré"_

Mi madre sollozó más fuerte, lo que hizo que algunos presentes se rieran. Ahora le tocaba a Edward, y mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más deprisa. No sacó ningún papel; se lo sabía de memoria. Me miró a los ojos:

"_No necesito silencio, pues ya conozco tu voz. La conozco desde ayer, desde hoy, desde siempre, la tengo grabada a fuego en mi memoria. No siento la sed, pues ya he bebido tu sudor, lo he bebido noche a noche, implacable, sediento. Ya no tengo los ojos para verte, pues ya he visto tu cuerpo trigueño, tu alma despojada del disfraz de mujer seductora, tu mirada clara sin el antifaz de tu rudeza. No muero de frío, la luna cobija mi cuerpo cuando esta desnudo Y tus brazos me arropan, Tus manos me socavan. No me hace falta el aliento, pues ya he probado tu beso sublime. Me emborrachado de ti misma, hasta desfallecer mi alma al rojo vivo. No me falta la piel para sentirte mía, porque ya estas fundida en mi. Te conozco íntegramente, centímetro a centímetro, sin equivocarme. Desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Yo se quien eres. Te huelo desde lejos, te acaricio desde antes. Me basta la vida que llevo dentro para conocerte. Tu beso para beberte, tus ojos para mirarte, tu aliento para respirar en tu piel, tus brazos y tus manos para cubrir mi ser. Ya nada me falta de ti. Todo lo tengo de ti. Nada me falta. Nada"_

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Todo el mundo se había quedado con la boca abierta, yo la primera, ante el poema que me acababa de recitar Edward. Seguimos mirándonos a los ojos fijamente, mientras el no paraba de sonreír, mostrando su perfecta y deslumbrante hilera de dientes. Carlisle carraspeó y prosiguió la ceremonia.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas a Bella como legítima esposa, y prometes amarla y respetarla toda la eternidad?"

"Sí, quiero" – respondió Edward mientras deslizaba la alianza plateada en mi dedo anular.

"Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas a Edward como legítimo esposo, y prometes amarlo y respetarlo toda la eternidad?"

"Sí, quiero" – dije en voz alta y clara, al tiempo que ponía la alianza en su dedo. Volvimos a mirarnos y suspiré.

"Pues yo os declaro, marido y mujer. Podéis besaros pero… con tranquilidad"

Los invitados volvieron a reirse y Edward y yo nos fundimos en un beso. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, acercándose a nosotros, mi madre la primera, con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras abrazaba a Edward, Carlisle hizo lo mismo conmigo, y luego mi padre, seguido de Esme y los demás Cullen, mientras Alice y Angela, no paraban de hacer fotos. Edward agarró mi cintura y no me soltó:

"Puede usted respirar tranquila, señora Cullen. Ya estamos casados"

Sí, ya estábamos casados. Pero yo necesitaba unos momentos para hacerme la idea, y dejar de pensar que estaba viviendo un sueño.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 : Noches reversibles**

La celebración de la boda duró hasta altas horas de la noche. Con eso de que los vampiros no duermen, y que además llevaban muchos años sin celebrar nada, no había quien terminara la fiesta. Nunca antes había bailado tanto; con mi padre, como manda la tradición. Con Alice, que me pidió que bailara con ella, a pesar de negarme tantas veces que ya no recordaba. Y por supuesto, con Edward, mi ya marido. Más que bailar, yo me deje llevar; me sujetó por la cintura y me elevó un poco, haciéndome seguir sus pasos en el aire, mientras clavaba mis ojos en los suyos, destellantes y más dorados que nunca. Normalmente estar con Edward era como estar en una nube, pero esta vez era algo más fuerte; estaba tocando el cielo con mis propias manos.

"Qué sientes?" – me preguntó mientras girábamos lentamente.

"No podría describirlo con palabras. Qué sientes tú?"

"Siento que ahora todo tiene sentido"

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo"

"Pero lo mío es distinto. Tu llenaste mi vida de luz, le diste un significado a todo"

Seguimos dando vueltas mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. No podía leerme la mente, ni yo a él, pero no hacían falta las palabras para saber lo que pensábamos en ese momento; dentro de unas escasas cinco horas, saldríamos de luna de miel, aunque todavía no sabía a donde íbamos, supuse que sería algún sitio protegido por los Marèchal, para evitar otro encuentro con los Volturis. Edward me había dicho algo de un sitio al norte de Inglaterra, donde también estaba vetado a los Volturi, pero la verdad era que no me importaba el lugar, no me importaba que fuera un lugar frío o cálido. Que estuviéramos en mitad del desierto o subidos a un glacial; tan solo con que Edward estuviera conmigo, me valía.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, nos despedimos de todos los invitados. Mi madre, como no, se despidió de mí llorando, emocionada, repitiéndome lo orgullosa que sentía de mí, de Edward, y de Rob. Se fue con mi padre, a su casa, pues Charlie le había invitado a pasar esos días allí para que no pagara un hotel. Empecé a pensar que pasaría si mis padres se reconciliaran y volvieran a estar juntos…

"Bella, en cinco horas sale nuestro avión" – me dijo Edward al ver que no aguantaba más, y me quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

"Estoy muy cansada…" – le respondí, abrazándome más fuerte a su cuello, y acurrucándome en su cuerpo.

"Ni siquiera te has quitado el vestido de novia. Cómo puedes dormir con eso puesto?"

"Es eso una invitación a quitármelo tu mismo?"

Pero Edward no contestó. Se limitó a esbozar una de sus medias sonrisas y a apretarme más fuerte contra él. Justo en ese momento, Rob comenzó a llorar, lo que hizo que volviera en mí y me levantara en seguida dirigiéndome a su cuna, para cogerlo en brazos.

"Bella, déjamelo a mí. Tú date una ducha y ponte ropa cómoda"

"Estás seguro? Es la hora de su biberón, y creo que necesita que lo cambien"

Puso su dedo índice en mis labios y asintió con la cabeza. La verdad era que me venía muy bien una larga ducha, después del estrés de este día. Besé la cabecita de Rob, ahora más calmado, le di un beso a Edward en su perfecta mandíbula, y me dirigí al baño.

**Edward POV**

Cuando cogí a Rob en mis brazos estaba nervioso, llorando alarmantemente. Movía los brazos con sus pequeños puños cerrados, agitaba las piernas para llamar nuestra atención. Su cara se ponía roja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y abriendo mucho la boca, enseñando las encías todavía sin dientes. Y a pesar de todo eso, era el sonido más fascinante que jamás había escuchado. A mucha gente podía irritarle el llanto de un bebé. A mí, en cambio, me relajaba y me llenaba por dentro, me hacía sentir cercano a la vida.

Lo acuné un rato, mientras Bella se duchaba. Me hubiera gustado ducharme con ella, sentir su cuerpo enjabonado pegado al mío, mi piel helada contrastando con el agua casi hirviendo, pero mis obligaciones como padre eran lo primero. Rosalie entró por la puerta con el biberón de Rob, recién preparado por ella misma. Desde que había nacido Rob, mi relación con ella ya no era tan tensa, lo que me alegraba enormemente, a pesar de que chocábamos en casi todo. No me gustaba la vanidad, el egoísmo y la prepotencia, y ella era la suma perfecta de todo eso. Aún así siempre intenté dejar de lado nuestras diferencias, y comportarme con ella como un hermano, cosa que era en vano, pues Rosalie era una persona muy difícil. Por eso admiraba aún más a Emmet; no debía ser fácil lidiar con semejante prodigio.

"Cada día está más guapo" – me dijo Rosalie mientras no apartaba la vista de Rob, tomando su biberón con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Eso es fácil teniendo de madre a Bella"

"No hace falta que te diga que te envidio, verdad?"

No sabía que contestar ante eso. La ilusión de su vida era haber sido madre, un sueño truncado cuando Carlisle la salvó y la convirtió en uno de nosotros.

"Supongo que fue el precio a pagar por no haber muerto"

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y esbozó su típica sonrisa, cargada de ironía.

"En eso tienes razón. Pero hubiera dado mi vida por algo como Rob. Deberías sentirte afortunado, dar las gracias día a día por él."

"Las doy cada día, Rose. Por Rob y por Bella"

"Pero Bella es… otra cosa. Para nosotros es fácil encontrar a una persona que nos complemente, que nos devuelva las ganas de vivir. Lo de Rob es simplemente un milagro" – me dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rob delicadamente, y este la miraba con sus ojos verdes, sin separarse del biberón.

"Crees que ha sido fácil para mí encontrar a Bella?"

"Claro que no, pero tú podías haber elegido a cualquier chica que se antojara a lo largo de estos años, Edward"

"Ninguna era como ella. Y hubiera esperado otros cien años más, si ella no hubiera aparecido ahora."

Rosalie suspiró:

"Tú siempre has sido un solitario. Independiente"

"Hasta que encontré a Bella. Desde esa no he podido estar sin ella, es mi droga. Es el corazón que me mantiene vivo." – le dije con firmeza, para que le quedara claro que Bella no era ningún capricho. Ella no era cualquiera. Era, entera y completamente, mi vida.

Rob terminó de comer, y Rosalie salió de la habitación con el biberón, de vuelta a la cocina. Mientras lo mecía, lo miré fijamente a los ojos, abiertos como platos, mirándome también, y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. Aquello me cogió por sorpresa; podía un bebé de tan solo un mes sonreír? Si pudiera llorar, ahora mismo lo estaría haciendo.

"Rob, tienes que dormir, es muy tarde" – le susurré. Volvió a sonreírme y agitó sus piernas. Tenía la misma sonrisa que Bella. Le pasé el pulgar por la mejilla y agarró mi dedo con fuerza.

"Ey, no son horas para jugar" - le volví a decir, riéndome. Comencé a sacarle la lengua, a modo de juego, lo que hizo que riera aún más. Podía verme, y parecía que me escuchaba. Era sorprendente.

"Está… está sonriendo?"

Bella acababa de entrar en la habitación, envuelta en una toalla blanca y con pelo chorreando por su cuerpo. Los ojos se me fueron solos hacia ella, debatiéndome entre mirarla a ella, o seguir pasmado con la sonrisa de Rob. Su aroma vino a mí directo, colándose en mis fosas nasales y bajando por mi garganta, abrasándome, quemándome las entrañas. A pesar de tanto tiempo, su olor todavía seguía castigándome; dulce, estimulante y provocador.

"Aún no se ha dormido?" – me preguntó acercándose a nosotros, secándose el pelo con una toalla, de forma sensual. Sentía que los brazos me pesaban.

"Sí… eso… parece" – titubeé mientras no podía parar de mirarla. Arqueó una ceja al ver que no reaccionaba, y que seguramente mi expresión delataba mis deseos hacia ella en esos momentos.

"Edward? Te ocurre algo?" – me preguntó, pero negué con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía a Rob en brazos y yo estaba pensando en quitarle esa toalla…

"Será mejor que meta a Rob en la cuna. Él solito se acabará quedando dormido" – me dijo ella, extrañada y recogiendo al niño en sus brazos.

Necesitaba calmarme. No sabía que me estaba pasando, pero nunca antes había deseado a Bella con tantas ansias. No era como al principio, que mi único deseo sobre ella era morderla, beberme su sangre y matarla. Ahora lo que quería era abrazarla, estrecharla, hacerla mía una vez más. Era como si volviera a ser humano, y mi número de hormonas hubiera crecido un doscientos por ciento. Sentía calor, fuego, sangre hirviendo por mis venas, incluso juraría que estaba sudando. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, repitiéndose en mi mente una y otra vez la imagen de Bella desnuda, debajo de mí, revolviéndose y gimiendo mí nombre. Noté una opresión en el pantalón, a la altura de los botones. Me giré rápidamente, dándole la espalda a Bella, que estaba arropando a Rob. A pesar de que ya me había visto desnudo en cualquier situación, me avergonzaba de que me viera ahora; no quería que pensara que ella, para mí, era tan solo puro deseo sexual.

De repente, lo inevitable. Uno de los botones de mi pantalón cayó al suelo, sonando como pisadas de elefantes ante el silencio sepulcral que había en la habitación. Rodó hasta el pie de Bella:

"Edward, se te ha caído un …"

No pudo terminar la frase. Estaba agachada, con el botón en la mano, mirando fijamente y con la boca abierta el denigrante espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos. Denigrante para mí. Para ella, seguramente, sería de otra manera.

"Bella, por favor, no mires…" – le pedí, volviéndome a girar. Pero ella se puso delante de mí, agarrándome la cara para que la mirara. Despegué los ojos del suelo, y los fijé en los de ella, avergonzado:

"Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?"

"Na… nada"

Bajó de nuevo la mirada, y esbozó una sonrisa:

"Vaya… sabía que eras… bueno… no me imaginé que llegarías a estallar pantalones"

"Bella, por favor, esto es muy embarazoso" – le dije al tiempo que apartaba sus manos de mi cara. Pero ella se rió de nuevo – "te parece gracioso?"

"Pues sí… lo que me parece gracioso es tu comportamiento." – respondió, poniendo los brazos en jarras, sin dejar de mirar… aquello.

"Bella! Es vergonzoso"

Pero ella se limitó a cogerme de la mano, tirando de mí, sin resultado ninguno. Era como si una hormiga tratara de mover un rascacielos.

"Edward, no se porqué te avergüenzas. Es algo normal."

"Podrías al menos… vestirte" – le pedí, casi rogando. Seguía con esa maldita toalla envolviendo su delicado cuerpo.

"Haré algo mejor. Ven conmigo hasta el baño"

Me resigne y caminamos hasta el baño principal de la primera planta. Todavía estaba impregnado con el aroma del jabón de Bella, y su colonia, y la crema que solía ponerse en el cuerpo. Esto no iba ayudarme nada… Abrió el grifo de la ducha, y me indicó que me metiera dentro. Me desvestí, e hice lo que me dijo. Ella dejó caer la toalla al suelo, de un modo sensual, y se metió dentro:

"Prepárate, señor Cullen, porque tu luna de miel va a comenzar aquí mismo" – me susurró al oído. Sentí que los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban ante lo inminente; Bella había comenzado a bajar por mi torso, y sabía donde iba a quedarse exactamente.

…

…

…

**Bella POV**

Después de meter las maletas en el coche de Emmet, que nos llevaría al aeropuerto, subí a la habitación a despedirme de Rob. Se me encogía el corazón al pensar que me iba a separar de él durante una semana. Una semana no era nada cuando te vas de vacaciones, pero para mí iba a ser una eternidad. Era demasiado pequeño para estar sin mí. Aunque por otro lado, me apetecía pasar esos días con Edward, los dos solos, sin preocupaciones ni familiares rondando a nuestro alrededor.

Se había quedado dormido bajo la atenta mirada de Rosalie. Me acerqué silenciosamente a su cuna. Me dolía en el alma… Edward entró detrás de mí:

"No creo que pueda hacerlo"

Rosalie y Edward intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

"Qué no puedes, Bella?" – me preguntó Edward.

"Dejarlo aquí, irme sin él" – respondí mientras arropaba aún más a Rob – "podríamos llevarlo con nosotros"

Rob se agitó un poco en su cuna, como sobresaltado, pero en seguida volvió a dormirse.

"Bella, es solo una semana y no le pasará absolutamente nada. Rosalie no le quitara el ojo de encima; no duerme, no come, puede dedicarse enteramente a él… siempre y cuando tenga un espejo a su lado" – dijo Edward riéndose. Rosalie le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas, que hacían que a cualquiera se le helara la sangre.

"Qué le has hecho que está tan gracioso hoy?" – me preguntó Rose. Había comenzado el típico pique Edward-Rosalie, donde podían pasarse así horas.

"Es en serio… Edward, nos llevamos a Rob"

"Bella, Bella!" – me dijo Edward mientras cogía mi brazo, parándome en seco cuando vio que me dirigía al armario de Rob, para recoger ropa suya – "nos vamos de luna de miel. No podemos ir con él. A mi también me fastidia dejarlo tan pequeño aquí, pero una semana se pasa volando. Y estará mejor que nunca"

"Ya se que no es asunto mío, pero Bella, Edward tiene razón. Después de esos días, no podréis disfrutar de unos días para vosotros solos en mucho tiempo"

No me llevó mucho tiempo reflexionar las palabras de Rosalie. En cierto modo tenía razón. Pero se le olvidó un detalle; al volver, yo ya sería vampira, y tendríamos toda la eternidad para estar juntos. Así que finalmente les dí la razón, y tras despedirme unas cuarenta veces de Rob y asegurarme que tenía de todo, nos metimos en el coche hacia Seattle.

"Ya puedo saber a dónde vamos?" – le pregunté a Edward una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto. Él se limitó a sonreír, como solo él sabía hacer.

"En seguida lo sabrás"

Caminamos de la mano hasta los stands de facturación, y allí, cogió mi barbilla para que mirara el cartel donde ponía el destino. Ahogué un grito de emoción y me abracé a Edward:

"Grecia! Vamos a Grecia!"

"Antipaxi"

"Cómo me has llamado?"

Edward rió tan fuerte, que la pareja que teníamos delante de nosotros en la cola, se dio la vuelta, sobresaltados.

"Así se llama la isla donde vamos. No te suena?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Las islas Jónicas?" – me preguntó arqueando una ceja. Posiblemente estuviera pensando que además de una alarmista, era una ignorante. Sabía tanto de Grecia como de Islandia.

"Lo siento, pero Geografía no era mi fuerte en el instituto"

"No te preocupes. En unas horas las veras"

Me pregunté si en unas horas, volveríamos a estar debajo de una ducha, como en su casa…


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias a todos por las reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Capítulo 20 : Estás celosa, Bella?**

Me pasé todo el vuelo malhumorada. Malhumorada con Edward, malhumorada con el resto de los viajeros y con las azafatas. Estaba enfadada con cuanto me rodeaba. La huraña Bella, la vieja huraña Bella que Edward había conseguido enterrar, volvía a salir a la superficie. Y todo era culpa de todo era la encantadora personalidad de mi recién estrenado marido, Edward. Todo el mundo parecía fascinado por él, desde las personas que teníamos sentadas cerca de nosotros, hasta las azafatas que constantemente le ofrecían bebidas y aperitivos a Edward, siempre obteniendo una negativa por respuesta. Y él estaba encantado de la vida, aunque sonara irónico. Sonrisa por aquí, sonrisa por allá. Sonrisa devastadora para unas, sonrisa cautivadora para otras. Edward se levantó para ir al lavabo, a saciar su sed con unos pequeños viales que había rellenado con la sangre que los Cullen guardaban en su particular reserva. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. Y es que el maldito estaba realmente espectacular, con una camiseta gris más apretada que las habituales, marcando su perfecto torso y unos vaqueros que le sentaban como a nadie. Escuché a las azafatas cuchichear, e incluso alguna dirigió su mirada al trasero de Edward, mientras yo la observaba con cara de perro, esperando que se dieran cuenta de que ese trasero era solo mío. Pero fue inútil. Una de ellas incluso suspiró, cuando Edward pasó a su lado y le alegró el día con otra de sus sonrisas. Se daría cuenta algún día que ese gesto, para todas las mujeres del mundo, era como un arma de destrucción masiva? Yo estaba segura de que lo sabía, aunque se hacía el tonto muy bien, y además, parecía encantado.

Saqué un libro de mi bolso; _Jane Austen, una vida_, una selección de algunas de las cartas que había escrito a lo largo de su vida. Necesitaba algo de romanticismo para ponerme a tono, intentar encajar en una luna de miel. No podía dejar que Edward aportara él solo el romanticismo necesario, y yo solo la lujuria, que era en lo único que pensaba realmente.

Edward volvió varios minutos más tarde, sonriente y con los ojos mucho más dorados. Cada vez que se alimentaba, su olor aumentaba, se hacía más profundo. Era como si me estuviera provocando. Mi mente solo pudo trazar un pensamiento; sexo en un avión? No era para mí…

"A que viene esa cara, Bella?" – me preguntó Edward, al ver que había enterrado mi cara en el libro cuando se sentó.

"Me encanta Jane Austen, a ti no?" – le respondí, evadiendo la pregunta. Era más un gruñido que una respuesta normal. Edward apartó el libro de mí, cerrándolo y colocándolo en sus rodillas. Pero no lo miré. Apreté los dientes y me crucé de brazos. Una actitud digan de una niña caprichosa, y de Bella Swan.

"A ver…" – suspiró Edward – "qué te pasa?"

"No puedes dejar de ser encantador por unas horas?" – le respondí, mirando fijamente el asiento de delante, eludiendo su mirada abrasadora, sabiendo que si lo miraba, me derrumbaría.

"Qué demonios dices?"

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Cullen. Las tienes a todas tontitas en ese avión"

"Estás celosa, Bella?"

Acarició mi mejilla, obligándome a mirarlo. Parecía muy serio, pero pude notar que en el fondo, se estaba aguantando la risa.

"Sí" – respondí firmemente. Celosa no era la palabra. Yo había rebasado el límite de los celos, y todavía no sabía muy bien porqué.

"Bien. Era mi intención" – respondió, alzando las cejas y sonando petulante.

"Qué?!"

"Quería ponerte a prueba, que me demostraras lo mucho que me quieres"

"Por el amor de dios, Edward. No hace ni 24 horas que me casé contigo. No te sirve eso?"

"No. Hasta los pingüinos pueden casarse… Yo quería una prueba un poco más humana"

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero decidí callarme, o todo el avión explotaría. La sangre me hervía, me hubiera gustado darle un puñetazo en su perfecta nariz, pero entonces la que explotaría sería yo. Se rió y me pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndome hacia él. No sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre conseguía que mis enfados se esfumaran con el simple roce de su cuerpo. Miré a las azafatas chismosas mientras Edward besaba mi frente. La sonrisa estúpida que tenían antes, desapareció. Ahora eran ellas las celosas. Edward tenía planeado todo, incluso que me enfadara. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida entre sus brazos.

_Pingüinos…? En fin…_

…

…

…

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Atenas cinco horas después. Salí inmediatamente del avión. Necesitaba tomar el aire, y estirar las piernas; tenías los músculos de las piernas agarrotados después de tantas horas sentada. Edward agarró mi mano y caminamos hasta el interior del aeropuerto, esperando nuestras maletas. Alice me había preparado una maleta, una maleta "sorpresa" según ella, pero sabiendo lo que me tenía preparado ahí dentro, me la dejé "olvidada" en el coche de Emmet. Seguramente nunca me lo perdonaría…

"Bien, cuál es el plan ahora?" – le pregunté a Edward mientras esperábamos que nuestras maletas aparecieran por la cinta transportadora. No sabía nada acerca de este viaje.

"Tenemos que pasar aquí la noche. Mañana temprano cogeremos otro avión hasta Corfú, y allí un barco. Y en dos horas estaremos en Atipaxi."

"Más aviones no, por favor"

"No te preocupes. Te prometo que esta noche haré de todo para que mañana te levantes relajada…" – me dijo, con voz profunda y sexy. _Maldito Edward… _

Una vez recuperadas nuestras maletas, salimos del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi que nos llevara hasta el hotel. Pero aquello era un caos; miles de personas corriendo, estresadas, taxis llegando, parando y volviéndose a ir. Hacia muchísimo calor, a pesar de estar nublado, y en seguida empecé a sudar. Todo el mundo allí estaba sudando. Todos menos Edward, que seguía impoluto, con su camiseta perfectamente planchada y cada mechón de su alborotado pelo en su sitio.

Aproveché que no llegaba ningún taxi para llamar a Forks y preguntar por Rob. Descolgó el teléfono Emmet, que después de meterse conmigo un par de veces, me aseguró que Rob se encontraba genial. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si ya había tomado su biberón, cuando Alice cogió el teléfono:

"Bella!!! Sabes que voy a matarte , no?"

"Uhm.. qué? Cómo? Lo siento Alice no te escucho… hasta la vuelta!"

No estaba preparada para la bronca de Alice…

Hartos de no atrapar un taxi en los casi veinte minutos que llevábamos allí, Edward llamó al hotel para que nos mandaran un coche.

"Un momento… también hablas griego?" – le pregunté al escucharlo hablar en un idioma totalmente desconocido para mí.

"Bella, tengo muchos años. Me ha dado tiempo a aprender griego y muchas más cosas" - me respondió cerrando su móvil y guardándolo de nuevo en su pantalón. Un señor que estaba a nuestro lado, se rió al escucharlo, negando con la cabeza, seguramente pensando en lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser los adolescentes. Si él supiera…

…

…

…

Llegamos al hotel y después de dejar las maletas, decidí darme una ducha. Estaba asquerosa, y lo único que podía darle a Edward, era morbo. Quería ir a visitar la Acrópolis, y hacer unas fotos para su colección.

Salimos dando un paseo, de la mano, como una pareja de verdad. Edward me había dicho que no debíamos temer, que Atenas y las Islas Jónicas eran territorio Marèchal, y por tanto no había problema de encontrarnos con un desquiciado Volturi tratando de desmembrarnos a los dos.

Llegamos al monte Acrópolis, abarrotado de gente todavía, a pesar de que eran las siete de la tarde. Por suerte, el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes espesas, pero eso no impedía que Edward deslumbrara sobre todo el mundo. Se había puesto sus clásicas gafas negras, lo que acentuaba aún más su belleza. Empezó a hacer fotos a todos los monumentos, parándose en cada uno de ellos, ensimismado, y contándome una pequeña historia a modo de guía turístico.

Vimos los Propileos, que era antiguamente la entrada a la Acrópolis, el templo de Atenea Niké, el santuario de Artemisa Brauronia y finalmente el Partenón, donde Edward puso especial interés, pues llevaba toda su vida deseando verlo en directo. Y eso era mucho tiempo. Me hizo fotos delante de el, posando, como aquella vez en la catedral de Lille. Luego le hice yo a él. Tuve que despegar mi ojo del objetivo para verlo mejor; parecía un auténtico dios griego, y no me extrañaba que la gente también se quedara fascinada, viéndolo allí de pie. "Partenón significa virgen en griego antiguo, y es de estilo dórico. A qué es imponente?" "Tú si que eres imponente" – le dije yo, haciendo que se riera – "En serio, todavía no se como no estudiaste Historia del Arte, y en cambio, te decantaste por Medicina" "Formaba parte de mi entrenamiento como vampiro vegetariano" – me explicó, mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa, todavía fascinado por todo lo que le rodeaba – "fue como mi prueba de fuego, un cara a cara con la sangre humana sin sentir esa sed incontrolable" "Ya, pero dos veces…" "Quería asegurarme" – me respondió colocándose las gafas en la cabeza, dejándome ver sus increíbles ojos dorados. Tan ensimismada me quedé mirándolo, que tropecé con el borde de una acera. Pero Edward me recogió antes de que mi nariz conociera el suelo ateniense – "No tiene gracia" – me dijo cuando yo empezaba a reírme. Seguimos caminando y decidí sacar el tema "candente" de nuestra luna de miel; mi transformación. "Edward… no crees que deberíamos hablar acerca de "eso que tú ya sabes"?" "Habíamos hecho un trato; tú te casabas conmigo y yo te transformaba. Así que solo tienes que decirme cuando estás lista" – me dijo – "Solo una cosa…" "Lo que quieras" "Prométeme que harás todo lo que yo te diga. Aunque tu cuerpo te pida lo contrario"

Asentí lentamente, sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería, y seguimos caminando hasta un pequeño restaurante, donde devoré como un animal todos los platos que había pedido, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, que cogía mi mano de vez en cuando, sin parar de esbozar esa sonrisa que parecía esculpida en su cuerpo de mármol.

"Me gusta Grecia, es bonita… y me gusta su comida" – le dije casi con la boca llena. Estaba eufórica, pensando que en pocos días sería vampira. No sentía miedo, solo curiosidad.

"Todo es más bonito cuando estás tú. Da igual el lugar o la situación. Y sabes lo mejor? Que a partir de ahora nunca me despegaré de ti, lo que significa que incluso ser un monstruo como yo, me parecerá maravilloso"

"No eres un monstruo. Eres un dios griego" – le respondí yo, metiéndome un trozo de tarta de chocolate en la boca y tratando de parecer sexy al mismo tiempo. Resultó inútil, pues me manché los labios de chocolate. Cogí una servilleta para limpiarme, pero Edward me detuvo, agarrando mi mano y acercándose a mí lentamente, situando su boca a milímetros de la mía. Pasó su lengua, fría y húmeda por mis labios, limpiando el chocolate, con su aliento helado entrando a través de mi garganta, dejándome su dulce aroma en mi estómago. Traté de ser sexy, y al final, lo conseguí. Separó su cara, y me miró, enseñando sus blancos dientes, relucientes, impecables:

"Has probado el chocolate!" – le dije yo, sorprendida.

"Sabe bien"

"Te ha gustado?" – le pregunté, de nuevo sorprendida. Edward nunca había probado la comida desde que se había convertido en vampiro, pues era antinatural para él.

"El chocolate no, pero tus labios sí"

_Si te ha gustado esto, espera a la noche, vampiro adulador…_

…

…

…

Volvimos al hotel, y casi me ahogo de la emoción cuando vi que la cama estaba ahora decorada con miles de pétalos de rosas.

"Te dije que nada de cursiladas" – le dije a Edward, frunciendo el ceño. No quería que supiera que en el fondo estaba encantada, tenía que seguir interpretando el papel de "Bella, la dura", o empezaría el romanticismo extremo y mi corazón no lo podría soportar.

"Soy inocente" – respondió, levantando los brazos en el aire, como en las películas de vaqueros. Le dí un codazo en las costillas, y el me hizo cosquillas en la cintura, haciendo que me tirara al suelo, llorando de la risa. Estábamos casados, pero parecíamos dos críos, y me encantaba…

Edward se acercó hasta la cubitera que había al lado de los silloncitos, junto a la ventana, y cogió la botella de champán.

"Edward, vas a abrir esa botella?"

"Por supuesto. Qué es de una luna de miel sin champán?" – me preguntó mientras escuchaba el "POP!" y el corchó salía despedido al techo, escapándose un poco de espuma, y derramándose en el suelo. Me miró, con su sonrisa más picara, y le arqueé una ceja:

"Es esto un preámbulo de lo que pasará esta noche?"

"Puede ser, pero ya sabes que no me gusta manchar las alfombras" – me respondió, sirviendo una copa, y ofreciéndomela.

"Desde cuando los vampiros beben alcohol?"

"Podemos beber, pero eso no significa que nos sepa a algo. Sería como si tú bebieras algo así como un batido de papel" – me explicó, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

"Entonces… no os podéis emborrachar, no?"

"Ponme a prueba" – me dijo, volviendo a tomar un sorbo de champán. Yo miré mi copa, todavía llena, con las burbujas chispeando dentro.

"Eso es un no"

"Bella, aunque no seamos humanos, tenemos cerebro y sistema nervioso, pero mucho más resistente que el vuestro, lo que significa que para que yo me emborrache necesitaría unas cien botellas de champán"

"Entonces no me dejes beber más de esta" – le dije, levantando mi copa en al aire – "o tendrás que pasarte la noche conmigo tirado en el baño"

Tras terminar la botella entera, al final me bebí más de una, nos tiramos en la cama, sobre los pétalos de rosas, acariciándonos y mirándonos a los ojos. Poco a poco, los besos que empezaron siendo castos, se volvieron más y más profundos, haciendo que me faltara el aire cada vez que la lengua de Edward rozaba la mía.

"Edward, quiero hacer algo por ti" – le dije mientras recogía todo el aire que me faltaba.

"Uhm?"

"Quiero… que pruebes mi sangre" – le dije, un poco avergonzada.

"Ya la he probado una vez… y no quiero recordar aquel momento" – me dijo entristecido. Se refería a cuando James me mordió en Phoenix, y Edward tuvo que succionar todo el veneno antes de que llegara al corazón.

"Pero esta vez es diferente. Quiero que me muerdas en el cuello, solo para saber que se siente antes de la conversión completa. Se que podrás parar a tiempo"

Edward meditó unos minutos, debatiéndose entre su lado bueno, caballeroso y sobreprotector, y su lado morboso y cargado de hormonas.

"Está bien. Pero será un mordisco suave, sin llegar a desgarrar la carne, para impedir que el veneno te invada. Si en algún momento pierdo el control, te transformarás sin remedio, no habrá vuelta atrás. Estás dispuesta?

"Sabes que sí"

Giré la cabeza, y Edward apartó el pelo de mi cuello, facilitando el acceso. Tragó saliva y volvió a besarme, profundamente, mientras me quitaba la ropa, y yo hacía lo mismo con él. La excitación iba en aumento, y los dos sabíamos como íbamos a terminar.

En cuestión de segundos, Edward entró en mí, despacio como siempre, y aumentado la velocidad poco a poco. Fue entonces cuando sentí sus fríos dientes en mi cuello, al tiempo que la sangre recorría mi piel, caliente, salada, asfixiante, hasta llegar a mi pecho. Edward seguía embistiendo mientras que con su lengua seguía el reguero que dejaba mi sangre mientras brotaba de la herida.

Entonces levantó la cabeza, mirándome, sabía que estaba a punto de terminar, y yo también. Tenía la boca llena de sangre, y los colmillos asomaban más puntiagudos que nunca.

Pero yo no veía un monstruo. Yo estaba viendo a Dios.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Encuentro inesperado**

_Estaba de pie en el medio de un bosque. Llovía, y caían rayos, pero yo no sentía frío. Al contrario; sentía calidez en todo mi cuerpo, como si yo misma formara parte de él. Aspiré el aroma que traía el viento desde el norte… era helado, pero me concentré en las miles de partículas olorosas que se mezclaban en el; eucalipto, nieve, hojas secas, musgo, agua encharcada… Abrí los ojos y pude ver a Edward de pie, alejado a varios metros, apoyado debajo de un árbol que estaba a punto de romperse debido al fuerte viento. Grité su nombre, pero él no me escuchaba, así que empecé a correr hacia él. A medida que me acercaba, percibí el aroma de Rob, mi hijo, así que corrí más fuerte, pero la imagen de Edward con Rob en brazos se alejaba aún más. Empecé a notar como me invadía la desesperación cuando el enorme árbol que los cobijaba a los dos, era alcanzado por un rayo, rompiendo sus robustas ramas, cayendo sobre Edward y Rob…_

"Bella!… Bella, despierta"

Edward estaba tumbado en la cama, a mi lado, retirándome el pelo de mi frente sudada. Todo había sido una pesadilla, pero parecía demasiado real, era como si realmente hubiera estado en ese bosque. Miré sus ojos dorados y poco a poco comencé a calmarme, notando como los estrepitosos latidos de mi corazón volvían a su ritmo habitual.

"Has tenido una pesadilla" – me dijo, mientras apoyaba su nariz en mi sien, seguramente embriagado por las fuertes palpitaciones.

"Qué hora es?" – le pregunté, al ver que todavía era de noche, y que la luz de las farolas de la calle se colaban a través de la ventana.

"Son las cuatro de la madrugada. Te estabas agitando, muy nerviosa y estás sudando. Qué has soñado?"

"No estoy segura" – le mentí. Sabía que si le contaba que me había visto a mí misma, como vampira, contemplado su muerte y la de Rob, daría marcha atrás a nuestro acuerdo – "volvíamos a Forks y… y el avión se… movía mucho. Sí, eso mismo. El avión daba vueltas de campana en el aire"

Edward arqueó una ceja, sospechando que no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Era una pésima mentirosa, y a pesar de que no podía leer mis pensamientos, engañar a un vampiro era ardua tarea. Me abrazó y me besó levemente en la mejilla.

"Vuelve a dormir. Todavía es muy temprano"

"No puedo. Estoy nerviosa. Cuéntame que se siente durante la trasformación" – le pedí, mientras me quitaba las sábanas de encima, para sentarme en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Edward chasqueó la lengua – "No me voy a asustar, ni voy a echarme atrás con esto. Solo quiero estar prevenida"

"Es que es algo que no se puede explicar"

"Duele?"

"Sí, mucho. Notas como tu cuerpo se muere; los músculos se te agarrotan, los pulmones te arden y la piel te quema. Es como si pusieran sobre tu cerebro una losa muy pesada, y te invade el más profundo de los sueños. No piensas en nada, pero a la vez es como ver una película de lo que fue tu vida humana"

Escuché a Edward, con la mirada perdida, mientras me enroscaba un mechón de pelo en mi dedo. Me aterraba la idea de perder cualquier recuerdo humano, sobre todo los que tenían que ver con los dos últimos años de mi vida.

"Estás asustada?" – me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi brazo – "No era mi intención"

"Cuánto dura ese… proceso?"

"Tres días. Pero luego viene lo más difícil"

"Pero no se supone que una vez convertida, ya soy como tú?"

"Durante unos años serás una neófita; la sangre humana se hará irresistible para ti, y serás casi incontrolable. Vamos a tener que vigilar todos tus movimientos"

"Y qué aspecto tendré? Me haré guapa?"

"Tú ya eres guapa, Bella, pero tardarás en parecerte a nosotros; tus ojos serán rojos hasta que tu cuerpo no asimile la sangre animal, aunque tus facciones se afinarán bastante, y tu piel parecerá mármol"

"Y además no podré dañar a Rob…. Entonces creo que podré soportarlo" – le dije mientras volvía a tumbarme, estirando todo mi cuerpo – "creo que va siendo hora de que hagas algo para que me relaje, Edward"

Edward gruñó y se tumbó encima de mí, siempre con extrema delicadeza. Metí las manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando cada uno de sus marcados abdominales, suaves y helados, mientras él lamía la herida que me había hecho unas horas atrás en el cuello.

"Quieres volver a morderme?" – le pregunté, al ver que el contacto de su lengua con la herida casi abierta, lo excitaba todavía más.

"Sentiste dolor?" – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, y pegando su cadera más a la mía.

"Al contrario. Me gustó… bastante" – le contesté, sonrojándome – "pero podrías morderme en otro lado"

Edward recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo con los ojos, buscando un lugar que le resultara igual de excitante que mi cuello. Algún punto donde la corriente sanguínea golpeara la piel con fuerza. Empezó a besarme en los labios, bajando por mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi abdomen.

"Qué te parece aquí?" – me preguntó mientras lamía los alrededores del ombligo. Volvió a mirarme, arqueando las cejas mientras sonreía, buscando mi aprobación.

"Ahí es un poco… raro"

Asintió, y subió hasta mis hombros, llenándome de pequeños besos. Cogió mi muñeca y se la llevó a la boca, besando las puntas de mis dedos:

"Qué tal en la muñeca?"

"Demasiado… vampírico" – le respondí. Se rió y volvió a bajar hasta mi vientre, mientras su mano derecha agarraba mi pierna, y la ponía alrededor de su cuello.

Siguió bajando, y bajando, y bajando…

Sentí su frío aliento en la zona más húmeda de mi cuerpo. Me estremecí, y en cuanto noté su lengua, arqueé la espalda, casi involuntariamente. Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, y que me quedaba sin aire cada vez que sus labios me atrapaban. A pesar de que los vampiros solían hacerlo todo a velocidad sobrehumana, Edward se tomó su tiempo, acariciándome muy despacio con su lengua, con sus labios, con sus dedos… Sus dedos…. Creo que no me equivoco cuando digo que la mejor sensación del mundo era sentir los fríos dedos de Edward entrando en mí, contrastando con la elevada temperatura que tenía ahora mismo.

"Edward… muérdeme…" – le pedí, jadeando, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar a mi límite de cordura antes de tocar el cielo.

"Segura?" – me preguntó, mientras me miraba con fuego en los ojos, y sus dedos hacían su trabajo.

"Sí… sí, por favor. Muérdeme…"

Su boca se movió y se dirigió a mi ingle izquierda, donde, con un rápido movimiento de los suyos, hundió sus dientes. Su boca se llenó de mi sangre, mientras yo llegaba al clímax más maravilloso del mundo.

_Recuerda darle las gracias a Carlisle por crear semejante monstruo del sexo._

"Sí… se las daré" – pensé en alto.

"Bella, no he dicho nada…" – me susurró Edward, mientras me miraba extrañado. Le acaricié la mejilla y lo atraje hasta mí, pegando sus labios a la herida de mi cuello y ronroneando, y yo me quedaba dormida.

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente, o lo que es lo mismo, tres horas después de volver a quedarme dormida, Edward me despertó para volver al aeropuerto. Odiaba viajar en avión, les tenía algo de pánico, y todavía no me había recuperado del largo vuelo desde los Estados Unidos.

Remoloneé en la cama un rato, hasta que Edward me cogió en brazos y me metió literalmente en la ducha, abriendo el grifo y obligándome a ducharme. Me enjabonó el cuerpo y me lavó la cabeza, muy rápido, a su ritmo, para ganar tiempo. También insistió en vestirme, pero me negué; ya me sentía como una niña pequeña.

Un coche del hotel nos llevó hasta el aeropuerto, donde embarcamos en una especie de avioneta. Nada más verla me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda; no tenía pinta de ser un aparato muy seguro que digamos. Pero entonces miré a Edward, y me acordé de que si algo pasaba, él me salvaría. Era una suerte viajar con un vampiro ultra fuerte.

El vuelo duró una hora aproximadamente y resultó menos terrorífico de lo que pensaba, seguramente porque me pasé esa hora abrazada a Edward, y esta vez se mantuvo serio, con sonrisas dedicadas únicamente a mí. Recogimos las maletas y nos movimos hasta el puerto, para coger el barco que nos llevaría, por fin, hasta la isla de Antipaxi. El trayecto duró dos horas, y harta de viajes, me quedé dormida en una de las tumbonas que había en la cubierta del barco, mientras Edward permanecía dentro. No se como lo hacía, pero Edward siempre sabía el tiempo que iba a hacer, y planeaba todo para los días donde no brillara el sol.

Llegamos a la isla y, me sorprendí mucho; allí todo el mundo tenía el mismo aspecto que Edward; eran vampiros.

"Esta isla es privada, y es un destino bastante común para todos nosotros. La compró Cyrille Marèchal para proteger a todo aquel que estuviera en contra de los Volturi"

"Como si fuera una especie de Resort de vampiros, no?"

"Así es" – dijo Edward riéndose – "Aquí tenemos de todo; playas, piscinas, actividades, restaurantes…"

"Restaurantes?"

"Sirven comida humana, pero también sangre"

"Entonces aquí también hay… humanos, como yo?"

"Aunque te parezca mentira, no somos la única pareja vampiro-humana"

"Nunca habías estado aquí?"

"Yo no, pero Esme y Carlisle vienen a menudo. De hecho han comprado aquí una casita, que es donde vamos. Creo que Jasper y Alice también han venido, pero fue hace mucho. Quizás en 1962…"

Seguimos caminando por la isla, sin perder detalle de todo lo que me rodeaba. La isla olía a mar, y a hierba fresca. Era un lugar de ensueño, con unas playas espectaculares de agua cristalina. El sol pegaba fuerte esa mañana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un sol tan brillante, pues en Forks era imposible que eso pasase, y además, los días soleados me los pasaba en casa de los Cullen, pues ellos no podían salir.

Aquí no había porqué ocultarse. La piel de Edward brillaba como nunca, como la de los demás vampiros que nos cruzábamos, y nos saludaban con la cortesía de tiempos pasados. Era como estar en el museo de Historia…

Edward me indicó que esperara en el malecón de la playa, mientras él iba a registrarnos en la oficina de entradas y salidas de la isla. Incluso los vampiros tenían que lidiar con el papeleo habitual de un viaje. Decidí comprarme un helado mientras esperaba, pues el calor se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable. Empecé a reírme sola mientras me lo tomaba, pensando en como se parecía el helado a la piel de Edward. De repente alguien gritó mi nombre:

"Bella? Isabella Swan?"

Me giré y miré hacia la playa que estaba debajo del paseo. Un chico rubio, alto y con gafas de sol me saludaba con la mano.

"Sí… soy yo"

"No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Paul. Paul Wefferson" – me dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol. Ahora sí lo reconocía; habíamos estado juntos en el colegio y en el instituto, en Phoenix – "Subo ahora mismo"

Recogió su toalla y subió corriendo. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto; estaba bastante musculado, más moreno y más alto. Se había arreglado los dientes y parecía el típico surfero californiano de las películas.

"Qué haces aquí?" – me preguntó después de darme la mano.

"Pues… estoy… de luna de miel" – le dije sinceramente. Habíamos tenido un pequeño enamoramiento durante 4º curso, pero nunca había llegado a nada más.

"Vaya! Eso es genial. Así que te has casado con un vampiro!" – me dijo maravillado – "Yo he venido con Nina, mi novia. Nos conocimos este año en la universidad de Alaska. También es vampira" – me susurró al oído, al tiempo que su impresionante novia vampira se acercaba a nosotros. Era rubia, altísima, y con la piel más blanca que Edward – "Nina, te presento a Isabella, una vieja amiga de Phoenix"

"Bella" – le dije mientras estiraba mi brazo, para estrechar su mano.

"Un placer" – me respondió, con un fuerte acento ruso – "Paul, tengo que ir a recoger la sangre que encargué ayer. Nos vemos luego. Encantada de conocerte, Bella"

Asentí con la cabeza mientras la veía marcharse. Me recordó mucho a Rosalie; la mirada fría y desafiante, la manera de andar.

"Bueno… quién me iba a decir que te encontraría en una isla para vampiros…"

"Lo mismo digo… Es bastante bizarro"

"Dónde está tu marido" – me preguntó mirando a nuestro alrededor. Todavía me costaba pensar en Edward cuando se referían a él como "mi marido". En realidad me costaba pensar que ya estaba casada.

"Arreglando los papeles del registro. Se llama Edward. Edward Cullen" - Paul abrió los ojos de par en par, sobrecogido por su nombre – "Vaya, lo conoces?"

"Erm… digamos que los Cullen son bastante conocidos por los vampiros de todo el mundo. Y no gozan de muy buena reputación que digamos…"

"A qué te refieres? Que yo sepa nunca se han metido en líos"

Justo en ese momento me dí la vuelta y vi que Edward salía de la oficina. Paul también se percató y decidió poner fin a la conversación, dejándome con la duda:

"Me ha alegrado verte, Bella" – me dijo mientras me abrazaba – "Cuídate mucho"

Cogió su mochila y se la echó al hombro, dándose media vuelta y caminando a paso acelerado.

"Quién era ese?" – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido e intrigado, sin despegar su mirada de la espalda de Paul.

"Un amigo de Phoenix"

"Es vampiro?"

"Pues no. Pero su novia sí. Se llama Nina. Y él, Paul. Podríamos ir a cenar los cuatro. Son muy agradables"

"No" – respondió Edward escuetamente. Tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y una cara de asesino que me daba miedo incluso a mí – "Y no hagas preguntas"

"Pero qué mosca te ha picado?"

"Bella, tienes que hacer lo que te diga. Si te digo que no vamos a cenar con ellos, no vamos"

"Pero si no los conoces de nada! Paul es amigo mío desde hace muchos años…"

Pero Edward agarró mi mano y me llevó casi arrastrándome hasta la cabaña. Estaba muy enfadado, y no quería decirme porqué. No me dirigió la palabra durante todo el día, así que decidí bajar a la playa que había justo debajo de la casita, con intención de dejarlo solo unas horas y que se calmase. Quizás solo fuera una de sus ataques de celos…

Aproveché y llamé a Forks, para preguntar por Rob. Solo estaba Esme en casa, y me dijo que Rosalie y Emmet se habían llevado a Rob de visita a casa de mi padre, que Carlisle estaba muy atareado en el hospital, y que Alice seguía enfadada conmigo por haberme olvidado su maleta sorpresa. Aproveché la coyuntura y le pregunté por Paul y por Nina:

"Esme, conoces a una vampira llamada Nina. Es rusa"

"Nina Razvan?"

"No se su apellido, pero puede ser"

"Sí, cariño, la conozco. Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Hoy me he encontrado con un amigo de Phoenix, y resulta que su novia es esa tal Nina. Y en cuanto se lo he dicho a Edward, se ha puesto hecho una furia, y me ha dicho que ni se me ocurra volver a verlos"

Exageré la reacción de Edward, pero solo para sacar un poquito más de información.

"Nina es… bueno… un antiguo amor de Edward"


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 : Secretos y… mentiras?**

Colgué el teléfono, dejando a Esme al otro lado de la línea, con la palabra en la boca. Su frase empezó a martillar mi cerebro en cuanto pude asimilarlo; Edward había tenido a otra antes que a mí. Pero eso no era lo grave. Lo grave era que me había mentido. Edward Cullen me había dicho miles de veces que había estado solo durante un siglo, esperando por alguien como yo, esperando por mí. Y ahora resulta que su antigua "novia" estaba en la misma isla que nosotros en nuestra luna de miel. Después de todas mis experiencias con los vampiros, sabía que no era casualidad que ella estuviera aquí mismo, y además, con alguien que pertenecía a mi pasado. Estaba empezando a estar harta de los vampiros…

Volví a tumbarme en la toalla, mientras el intenso sol achicharraba mi piel, que ya se había acostumbrado al clima de Forks. Siempre me había encantado la playa, tomar el sol, bañarme en el mar, y lo había echado de menos en estos dos años. Había soñado muchas veces que Edward y yo paseábamos por una playa solitaria al atardecer, y ahora que podíamos cumplirlo, no tenía ganas ni de mirarlo. Estaba realmente enfadada con él.

Casi una hora más tarde, volví a la cabaña. Estaba aturdida por el sol, y por el enfado, así que decidí entrar silenciosamente e ir directamente hasta la ducha. Pero es inútil intentar escabullirse de un vampiro; en cuanto giré el pomo de la puerta del baño, escuché su habitual gruñido de enfado detrás de mí, haciendo que tirara las cosas que llevaba en la mano al suelo.

"Bella…"

"Estoy muy enfadada, y no quiero hablar ahora mismo" – le respondí, recogiendo mis cosas del suelo rápidamente, y metiéndome en el baño, cerrando con el pestillo.

Me duché durante un largo rato, mientras el agua fría calmaba mi piel enrojecida por el sol, y mi enfado. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto "Nina", sin poder creerme todavía que Edward me había engañado respecto a eso. Me lo imaginé en sus brazos, mientras ella le decía cosas al oído con su acento ruso, y el sonreía de la misma manera que me sonreía a mí, y todo eso me dieron ganas de vomitar. Escuché como se cerraba la puerta principal de un portazo mientras me envolvía en la toalla, así que salí; Edward no estaba allí. Había dejado una nota sobre la mesa de la salita:

"_He salido a cazar. Recapacita sobre cualquier endemoniada cosa que estés pensando._

_Volveré en cuanto anochezca. Te quiero"_

_A cazar?_ Se suponía que en esta isla no tenían que salir a cazar, que podían ir a cualquier "MacPlasma" o lo que fuera que había aquí, y pedirse una pinta de sangre calentita… Quizás había salido a ver a Nina, y recordar tiempos pasados… En su caso, ancestrales. Los celos que había sentido en el avión no eran nada comparados con los que estaba sintiendo ahora, ni siquiera con Lucy.

Me senté en el sillón y abrí mi libro de Jane Austen, intentando liberar la mente, pero no podía. Solo podía pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Edward en ese momento.

A la media hora, llamaron al teléfono de la casa:

"Señora Cullen, tenemos un mensaje para usted. Apriete la tecla "3" de su teléfono para escucharlo"

Extrañada, pulsé el "3" y esperé a que la música de ambiente terminara de sonar.

"_Bella, soy Paul. Reúnete conmigo hoy a las cinco en el "Tipper´s". Tenemos que hablar"_

Miré el reloj y vi que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Me vestí, me sequé el pelo y salí hacia el centro de la isla. Se tardaban unos veinte minutos en llegar, pues nuestra cabaña estaba en uno de los acantilados, al sur de Antipaxi. Anduve por el camino arenoso pensando que tendría que decirme Paul con tanta urgencia. Paul era el novio de Nina, así que me imaginé que sabría bastante sobre Edward y su pasado. Tal y como me había dicho, que los Cullen no gozaban de buena reputación entre sus semejantes. Mientras lo hacía, no paraba de ojear los alrededores del camino, bosques frondosos, donde seguramente estaría Edward cazando, si es verdad que lo estaba haciendo…

Llegué al centro, y tuve que preguntar por el Pub en cuestión. Una vampira muy amable, de aspecto joven, quizás de mi edad, me acompañó hasta el. Entré y me senté en la única mesa que quedaba libre. A mi alrededor, había vampiros bebiendo sangre en largas copas, como de champán, y me dio un escalofrío.

"Buenas tardes. Fuera del menú tenemos sangre fresca de jabalí y oso europeo" – me dijo el camarero, un chico moreno y bajito, que para nada tenía pinta de vampiro.

"Ermm… no soy… vampiro" – le dije sonrojándome.

"Vaya, lo siento. Es tan pálida que pensé que sería uno de ellos. En ese caso, que desea tomar?"

"Un refresco de limón, por favor"

"Cabaña?"

"La 140, gracias"

El camarero apuntó el pedido y volvió a la barra, dejándome sola ante todos esos vampiros, que ya empezaban a darme un poco de miedo, y desconfianza.

Cuando el camarero me sirvió la bebida, Paul entró por la puerta, y lo saludé con la mano, para indicarle donde estaba. Se movió entre las demás mesas hasta llegar a la mía, que estaba a fondo del Pub. Nos saludamos y le pidió al camarero una cerveza.

"Bueno… qué tal estás?" – me preguntó, dándole un sorbo a su jarra de tostada.

"Podría estar mejor. Me has dejado un poco preocupada con tu mensaje"

"No quería alarmarte"

"Pues no he parado de darle vueltas"

"Qué sabes sobre Edward Cullen?" – me preguntó inmediatamente, con semblante serio.

La pregunta hizo que se me pusiera un nudo en la garganta, y todo el torrente sanguíneo de mi cuerpo subió a mi cabeza de golpe.

"A qué te refieres exactamente?"

"Qué sabes sobre él? Sobre su pasado…"

"Bueno…" – comencé a decir, estrujándome los sesos. Realmente sabía muy poco sobre él, y hasta ahora me había dado igual – "sus padres se llamaban Elizabeth y Edward Masen, murieron de gripe española, y Carlisle lo salvó, convirtiéndolo en vampiro. Ha estudiado Medicina dos veces, y tiene cuatro hermanos. Vive en Forks, está casado conmigo y tiene un hijo"

"Un hijo? Tenéis un hijo?" – me preguntó sorprendido. Asentí con la cabeza – "Me alegro, de verdad. Pero no me refería a su pasado como humano, si no, como vampiro"

"Erm… pues… no mucho. No le gusta hablar sobre eso"

"Conoces a los Volturi?"

"Sí… bastante bien" – le contesté, haciendo una mueca de desagrado mientras recordaba de que manera los conocí.

"Nunca te ha contado que trabajó para ellos?"

**Edward POV**

Odiaba a Nina. La odiaba tanto que mi primer pensamiento nada más verla desde la oficina principal de la isla, junto a Bella, fue matarla. Todavía me hervía la sangre al pensar en lo que me había hecho.

Nina Razvan tenía casi el doble de años que yo, y nos habíamos conocido en la década de los años treinta, exactamente en 1937. Cinco años atrás decidí apartarme de Carlisle, emprender un camino nuevo por mi mismo, lejos de la dieta vegetariana. Deje a Carlisle, a Esme, a mis hermanos, y me fui de Forks, recorriendo los Estados Unidos castigando a todo aquel que no mereciera vivir. A pesar de que parecía un vengador, un héroe social al que todos aclamarían por limpiar las calles de criminales, no estaba orgulloso de lo que hacía. Al fin y al cabo, era un asesino.

Después de unos cinco años viajando por todo el país, decidí instalarme en mi ciudad natal, Chicago. Allí empecé a investigar sobre mi familia, quería averiguar si todavía quedaba algún Masen en la ciudad. Eso hacía durante el día, siempre y cuando el tiempo me lo permitiera, y durante la noche seguía ejerciendo como un auténtico vampiro.

Una noche de esas, me topé con un grupo de jóvenes que intentaba abusar de una chica, casi una niña, en un callejón apenas iluminado. Por aquellos tiempos todavía regía la "ley seca" en los Estados Unidos, pero a pesar de eso, estaban bastante bebidos. Eran unos cinco, o seis, los suficientes para saciar mi sed durante días.

Me acerqué a ellos sigilosamente pero haciendo notar mis pisadas, solo para hacer el juego más emocionante. Estaba a unos escasos metros de ellos, mirando desde las sombras sus caras; estaban asustados, confusos pero también excitados. Maquiné mi plan rápidamente todavía escondido; primero saltaría encima del que estaba más cerca de mí, le rompería el cuello con facilidad, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Luego le tocaría el turno a los dos que estaban sobre la chica, agarrando sus cabezas y chocando ambas con tanta fuerza que estallarían. Los otros dos serían pan comido. Seguramente intentarían escapar, pero los alcanzaría antes de que salieran del callejón.

Estaba agazapado, a punto de saltar sobre el primero, cuando una sombra, descendió del cielo a la velocidad del rayo, y se abalanzó sobre él, lanzándolo sobre el muro de ladrillos. Acto seguido, los otros dos se derrumbaron sobre el suelo, con el cuello roto. En cuestión se segundos, los cinco chicos estaban muertos en el suelo, incluyendo a la chica que yo trataba de salvar. Justo cuando pensaba que la misteriosa sombra se había ido, levanté la mirada y allí estaba, frente a mí, desafiante. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que era una mujer de mi altura, rubia, fría como el hielo y vestida con un traje de pantalón y chaqueta que le daba un aire masculino. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

"Puedes irte, ya no corres peligro" – me dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano, con acento extranjero.

"Gracias, pero los que corrían peligro eran ellos, no yo"

Me levanté y ella me examinó con sus ojos de color rojo intenso. Sin duda, se alimentaba de humanos. Su gesto era inmutable, sin ningún tipo de expresión facial, y empecé a pensar si se estaba planteando matarme a mí también.

"Me llamo Nina Razvan" – me dijo finalmente, después de su intenso "escaneo".

"Edward Masen" – le respondí con la misma frialdad. Por aquel entonces, decidí volver a usar mi auténtico apellido, pues me resultaba más fácil a la hora de investigar sobre los descendientes de mi familia.

"Necesitas un compañero?"

"Un… compañero? A qué te refieres?"

"Te he observado durante días. He visto a lo que te dedicas, matando a humanos que no merecen vivir, y me gusta, comparto tu idea de mundo perfecto"

"No necesito a nadie a mi lado. He dejado a mi familia precisamente por todo esto. Prefiero hacerlo solo"

"Que te parece si compartimos a estos desgraciados que acabo de matar? Quizás así te convenza, y luego puedes contarme acerca de esa familia con la que vivías"

Me resigné, pero solamente porque estaba realmente hambriento. Después de alimentarme lo suficiente como para sobrevivir un par de días, caminé por las calles de Chicago con Nina; era rusa y tenía 128 años, y había sido transformada a los 22. Había vivido hasta hace diez años en Moscú, su ciudad natal, y que había vagado por Europa sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se instaló en Chicago, en busca de compañeros, para formar un nido de vampiros. A medida que hablaba, yo me maravillaba más con ella. Jamás me había sentido atraído por nadie, y la idea de compartir mi eternidad con alguien semejante a mí, me convencía cada vez más.

Los meses iban pasando, y nosotros seguíamos matando a todo aquel que no fuera merecedor de vivir. Pero Chicago se nos quedó pequeño, y nos trasladamos a Nueva York, una ciudad llena de criminales. Fue entonces cuando Nina me reveló su pequeño secreto; era miembro de una organización de vampiros que vivían en Italia, y que se dedicaban a mantener el orden en nuestro mundo, y como nosotros, a matar a todo aquel que conociera o revelara lo que éramos, ya fueran vampiros o humanos. Nina viajaba por el mundo reclutando vampiros, por eso había estado siguiéndome; me querían con ellos.

En efecto, eran los Volturi. Yo por aquel entonces no sabía nada sobre ellos. Carlisle nunca me había comentado nada, tan solo me había dicho que existían unas normas para todos nosotros y que si no querías meterte en problemas, debías cumplirlas.

La idea de unirme a Nina y a su grupo no tardó mucho en seducirme. En poco tiempo, ya estaba en Italia, en Volterra, conociendo su mundo y como hacían las cosas. A pesar de que en un principio, sus ideas casi terroristas, de matar humanos por doquier, no me llamaba mucho la atención, fue lo maravillado que estaba por Nina lo que hizo que finalmente entrara en el clan. Fui aceptado enseguida gracias a mi capacidad para leer las mentes de los vampiros. Decían que era único en el mundo, y que durante siglos jamás habían tenido a un telépata como yo entre ellos, algo que a partir de ahora, les facilitaría el trabajo.

Durante cuatro años trabajé a las órdenes de los Volturi, espiando a vampiros sospechosos de traición, o incluso aquellos que decidieran mantener algún tipo de relación con humanos. Ahora me parecía irónico…

Pero entonces todo se volvió mucho más sombrío y macabro. Los Volturi habían empezado a matar a gente inocente. Hombres, mujeres y niños que no tenían ningún tipo de culpa. Discutí muchas veces con Nina sobre eso, diciéndole que no estaba de acuerdo, ya que ella me había dicho que los Volturi, al igual que yo, solo mataban a todo aquel que lo mereciera. Pero Nina se había vuelto una feroz asesina, alimentando sus ansías de poder en el clan, haciendo todo lo posible para subir puestos en la jerarquía vampira. La mujer de la que yo me había quedado fascinado, por su naturaleza casi humana como la mía, había desaparecido.

Así que decidí escapar de Italia, de los Volturi, y de Nina. Fue complicado; una vez dentro del clan, es casi imposible que te dejen ir, a no ser que te expulsen, y, en ese caso, el castigo es la muerte. Quise confiar una vez en Nina, y le pedí su ayuda para huir de allí. Así que ideamos un plan; yo presentaría mi "dimisión" como Volturi, y ellos a su vez, ordenarían a Nina que me matara, pues todo vampiro debía ser asesinado por aquel que lo hubiera reclutado. Me presenté ante los altos cargos, y ellos, como ya sabíamos, ordenaron a Nina que me matara. Fuimos hasta la torre donde se llevaban a cabo las muertes, y una vez allí huí de Italia. Nina tendría que volver ante Aro para certificar que me había matado.

Pero Nina no lo hizo. En su lugar, le contó a Aro nuestro plan. Le contó que no me había matado, y que yo había vuelto a los Estados Unidos, con mi familia. Aro, enfurecido, torturó a Nina, y repartió vampiros por todo el país con la intención de vigilar todos mis pasos, y hacerme la vida imposible. Desde entonces, cada uno de mis movimientos era vigilado, y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy. Y todo gracias a Nina.

Ahora era el momento de vengarme…

…

…

…

**Bella POV**

Llegué a casa un par de horas más tarde, y Edward todavía no había vuelto. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, pero sobre todo, decepcionada. El hombre que yo consideraba el más maravilloso y perfecto del mundo, no era más que un farsante y un mentiroso. Me senté en el sillón, reprimiendo las lágrimas de rabia que empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, esperando que entrara por la puerta para hablar con él.

Estaba empezando a quedarme dormida, debido al agotamiento mental que me producía pensar en todo esto, cuando Edward llegó. Me puse de pie, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas:

"Bella, te pasa algo?" – me preguntó Edward al verme de esa guisa.

"Quiero que me expliques algo, y espero que suenes convincente. De lo contrario, no se que pensar de ti…"

"De qué hablas?"

"Por qué nunca me has dicho que tú fuiste un Volturi?!" – le dije, casi gritando, nerviosa, mientras mi voz temblaba.

"Quién te ha contado eso?" – me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando al suelo. No podía ni mirarme… Señal de que él mismo se avergonzaba de sus propias mentiras.

"Paul" – contesté secamente.

"Paul…" – repitió él, arqueando las cejas y trazando una media sonrisa – "así que has estado con él"

"Edward! Te estoy preguntando por qué me has engañado, y lo único que te preocupa es que yo haya estado con un amigo? Quizás yo también debería pensar que tú has estado con Nina, recordando tiempos pasados…"

Edward se abalanzó sobre mí, agarrando mis brazos y empotrándome contra la pared, pegando su nariz a mi cara. Mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza; era la primera vez que Edward me estaba dando miedo.

"Qué te ha contado sobre Nina?" – me preguntó, al tiempo que pasaba su nariz por mi cuello, como si estuviera oliéndome. Se me erizó todo el vello del cuerpo.

"Me dijo que los dos habíais sido miembros Volturi, y que habíais matado a inocentes" – le contesté mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

"Ese Paul no sabe nada" – espetó Edward, con énfasis en la palabra "Paul"

"Edward, suéltame por favor. Me haces daño"

Edward soltó mis brazos y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala. Enfadado, colérico, mientras gruñidos salían de su pecho sin control.

"Es verdad, trabajé para ellos. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y estoy arrepentido. Es una parte de mi vida que desearía borrar" – me dijo un poco más calmado, pero con la mandíbula todavía apretada con fuerza.

"Y… Nina? Es verdad que ha sido tu… novia?"

"Qué? No! Nina me engañó, me persuadió para entrar en los Volturi. Pero nuestra relación jamás traspasó los límites de lo laboral"

"Pero Esme me dijo que.." – apenas pude terminar la frase. Edward me cortó.

"Nina posee el poder de fascinar a todo el mundo. Es un poder bastante común en los vampiros, no es la única que puede encandilar a cualquiera. Caí en sus redes, y lo pagué caro"

"Por qué?"

"Porque desde esas, los Volturi han estado haciendo todo lo posible para que volviera con ellos. Han puesto en peligro tu vida y la de Rob"

"Ahora me encaja todo…" – le dije mientras asentía con la cabeza y me sentaba en el sillón. Todas mis dudas sobre las mentiras que Edward, supuestamente, me había dicho, se habían disipado por completo. Volvía a ser el ser perfecto que yo había conocido; leal, fiel y sobretodo, protector.

"Me alegro de que todo te encaje. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente" – me dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña – "Bella, pase lo que pase, permanece aquí dentro. Puede que tarde un poco…"

Me dedicó una última sonrisa y salió por la puerta. Conocía esa sonrisa. Era la misma que tenía el día que fue a casa de los Walsh.

De repente, sentí ganas de vomitar…


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Bella, he hecho una cosa muy mala…

**Edward POV**

Salí por la puerta sin apenas despedirme de Bella. Solo le pedí que no saliera de casa. Las cosas iban a ponerse un poco peligrosas en la isla en cuanto descubrieran lo que iba a hacer, y lo más seguro es que fueran a por ella.

Así que Nina había desvelado mi pequeño secreto? Pues lo iba a pagar caro. Que yo había sido un Volturi más, era algo que había estado ocultando todos estos años, algo de lo que me sentía avergonzado, pues había decepcionado a Carlisle, y a mí mismo. Pero sobre todo no quería que lo supiera Bella, después de todo lo que ellos le habían hecho a ella y a mi hijo. Estaba restando puntos para ella; primero la dejaba para casarme con otra, y ahora sabía lo que había hecho en mi pasado. Seguramente ya no me veía con los mismos ojos, me quería, pero ya no me vería tan "humano" como solía hacerlo. Ahora me vería como el asesino que era realmente, y si decidía que no quería estar más conmigo, me lo tenía merecido, aunque no podría soportarlo. Quizás sería un buen momento para visitar de nuevo a Aro, y que finalmente cumpliera su propósito de matarme. Un mundo sin Bella ni Rob no merece la pena.

Iba pensando en todo eso mientras caminaba hacia casa de Nina. A pesar de ser ya de noche, y de que prácticamente no noto ningún tipo de variación en la temperatura, el calor empezaba a agobiarme. Me quite la camisa azul marino que llevaba, y la tiré con fuerza al mar, notando como la brisa caliente chocaba contra mi pecho a medida que aceleraba el paso, maniobrando en mi cabeza cada uno de los pasos que iba a tomar en cuanto llegara a casa de Nina, en lo alto del acantilado que estaba más al norte de la isla.

Por suerte no me crucé con nadie por el camino. No podía dejar ninguna pista, ni podía dejar que nadie me viera.

Llegué a la casa y llamé al timbre. Podría romper la puerta, o saltar hasta el segundo piso y entrar por una de las ventanas, pero ante todo, me gustaba ser educado y cortés, aunque lo que tenía pensado hacer no se correspondiera con el concepto de educación.

Paul abrió la puerta, frotándose los ojos, tan solo vestido con un bañador. Parecía que le había dado el hipo en cuanto me vio en el umbral de la puerta.

"Eddie… ocurre algo?"

"Edward, si no te importa. Y no, no ocurre nada. Tan solo quería presentarme… oficialmente"

Paul parecía confundido, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. No podía quitarme la sonrisa maliciosa de mi cara. Me indicó que pasara, y eso hice. Con dos grandes zancadas me situé detrás de Paul. Este se giró atemorizado:

"Bueno… querías, erm… presentarte, has dicho?"

"Así es" – le respondí, todavía sonriendo, mostrándole mis dientes afilados, clavando mi mirada en sus ojos.

"Bien, pues… yo soy Paul Wefferson, de Phoenix" – me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, estirando su brazo para estrechar mi mano, sin apartar su mirada extrañada de la mía, como si estuviera sospechando de mis intenciones. Me moví rápido otra vez, y volví a ponerme detrás de él. Escuché su corazón desbocado, y pude oler el sudor frío de su espalda.

"Edward Cullen… Gracias, el placer es mío"

"Oye tío, no se de que vas, pero esto no tiene gracia" – respondió lentamente y apuntando su dedo hacia mí.

"Pues yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien"

Paul se giró y fue corriendo hacia la puerta, pero me situé delante de ella antes de que llegara, haciendo que se chocara contra mí. Lo agarré por el cuello y lo alcé del suelo, escuchando como gemía de dolor:

"Dónde está Nina?" – le pregunté. Paul agarraba mis manos, intentando vanamente zafarse de mí, lo que era imposible para cualquier humano.

"No lo sé. Te lo juro…" – contestó con un hilo de voz – "Por favor… no me mates"

"No voy a matarte, por ahora" – le dije, y lo solté, cayendo de nuevo al suelo mientras recogía todo el aire que le faltaba –"Con qué derecho le has hablado a Bella de mi pasado?"

"Ella me preguntó" – respondió, incorporándose.

Escudriñé en su mente; mentía. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos con total claridad, como si estuviera gritando:

"_Dios mío, que no me mate"_

"_Le conté todo eso a Bella porque estoy enamorado de ella y quería consolarla"_

"_Espero que Nina vuelva pronto y acabe con él"_

"_Creo que me he dejado la nevera abierta"_

"_Quién me mandaría a mí involucrarme con vampiros"_

Un momento…

"_Le conté todo eso a Bella porque estoy enamorado de ella y quería consolarla"_

Ahí estaba la razón. Las pocas trazas que me quedaban de cordura se desvanecieron en cuanto escuché esa frase. Levanté a Paul del suelo con una sola mano, y corrí, o más bien volé, hasta el borde del acantilado que había detrás de la casa. El aire seguía siendo caliente, pesado, salino, que entraba en mis pulmones como una bala sin quererlo. En el cielo la luna llena brillaba más que nunca, reflejándose en el mar totalmente en calma, y en mi piel, haciendo que se tornara en un tono más parecido a la plata que al mármol.

Deposité a Paul en el suelo, examinando su cara con detenimiento; estaba aterrado, sudaba y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Esa era mi intención, que sufriera. Se dio la vuelta y se tumbó boca abajo, tratando de calmarse. Pude notar en las suelas de mis zapatos, las embestidas sin control de su corazón, y cada latido de la sangre en sus venas.

"Necesito que me digas dónde está Nina" – le ordené mientras me arrodillaba a su lado.

Paul no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a reptar torpemente unos metros para alejarse de mí. Volví a centrarme en sus pensamientos, pero ahora eran más débiles. En efecto, no sabía donde estaba Nina, pero tenía que encontrarla, hacer que viniera a mí. Y la única manera posible, era torturar a Paul.

Cada vez que un vampiro mantenía relaciones con un humano, establecía con este un vínculo especial. No es como leer la mente. Es más bien un sentimiento continuo de alerta, como si cada vez que el humano estuviera en peligro, se encendiera una alarma en nuestra mente, alertándonos del riesgo o amenaza que pueda estar corriendo en ese momento. Yo lo había establecido con Bella, aunque a pesar de eso no quería dejarla sola en ningún momento. Así que sabía que Nina en estos momentos, si realmente le importaba Paul, acudiría a su ayuda.

"Paul, dime por qué habéis venido a esta isla justo en este momento" – la debilidad de Paul en ese momento hacía muy difícil que leyera su mente, tan solo retazos de recuerdos pasados.

"Si te lo digo, me dejarás vivir?" – me preguntó, levantando la cabeza y con tono torturado.

No me gustaba matar a inocentes, pero iba a hacerlo. Era parte de mi venganza hacia Nina. Por su culpa los Volturi habían ido directos a matar a Rob, y a Bella.

"Lo siento, pero no. Así que es mejor que me digas toda la verdad"

Paul sollozó fuertemente, suplicando piedad y rezando en voz alta. Golpeaba el suelo con sus puños mientras seguía tumbado boca abajo en la hierba. Me puse de pie, dejándole unos minutos para él, antes de matarlo. De repente sentí en mi mente pensamientos poco claros, pero que no eran de Paul. Parecían venir desde más lejos, como del sur, pero que no podía entender. Eran como interferencias… Intenté centrarme en ellos, pero Paul se puse de pie, tambaleándose:

"Vas a contármelo?" – le pregunté, con tono amenazante, mientras arqueaba las cejas.

"No" – respondió Paul, mientras seguía teniendo problemas para mantenerse en pie. Se acercó hasta mí, que permanecía impasible, y me atizó un puñetazo en la cara, lo que hizo que se rompiera la mano. Gritó lo suficiente para que lo escuchara toda la isla, así que le cubrí la boca con mi mano, mientras se revolvía. Me acerqué hasta el borde del acantilado, agarrando a Paul y dejándolo en el aire, con los pies colgando por el borde. La nariz de Paul comenzó a sangrar, debido a la tensión y el calor, manchando la mano con la que le tapaba la boca, y tuve que dejar de respirar. Acerqué mi boca a su oreja:

"Ahora te estás dando cuenta de lo que mucho que significabas para Nina, verdad?"

Paul no era capaz de articular palabra.

"Considera tu muerte como sacrificio por todo lo que me hizo Nina"

Y diciendo esto, lo solté y cayó al mar, mientras sus gritos se clavaban en mis oídos. Con suerte, el mar se tragaría su cuerpo durante toda la noche, impidiendo que apareciera nunca. Eso me daría tiempo a sacar a Bella de la isla por la mañana, poniéndole de nuevo a salvo de las manos de Nina.

De nuevo, esas interferencias volvieron a chocar en mi mente. Ahora podía diferenciar dos voces, pero todavía eran confusas, no sabía ni lo que decían, ni de quien eran. Una de ellas parecía más bien un grito, y la otra era más calmada, pero que mostraba preocupación.

Corrí entre el bosque, para impedir que me vieran, y llegué a nuestra cabaña. Estaba abriendo la puerta de la entrada, cuando el aroma de Bella entró en mí vertiginosamente, casi mareándome. Su aroma, sumado a la sangre que todavía llevaba pegada a mi mano derecha, hizo que me excitara y quisiera devorar a Bella a besos. Mi mente comenzó a nublarse a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación. La puerta estaba medio abierta, y silenciosamente entré; allí estaba Bella, dormida, encima de la cama, y tan solo con un camisón de seda blanco, con uno de los tirantes cayendo por su hombro izquierdo. Me quité los zapatos con cuidado y el pantalón, y me deslicé sobre la cama, situándome encima de Bella, con mucho cuidado, observando como respiraba tranquilamente, y algún que otro gemido salía de su boca inconscientemente. Besé su hombro, desnudo y ardiente, y seguí subiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a su frente, justo cuando abrió los ojos poco a poco, mirándome:

"Edward…"

Volví a besar su frente, y le susurré al oído:

"Bella… he hecho una cosa muy mala…"

…

…

…

**Bella POV**

Me di la vuelta, hasta ponerme boca arriba, mientras observaba a Edward. Estaba completamente desnudo encima mía, mientras la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y lo iluminaba. Su piel parecía plata, y enseguida pasé mis manos por su pecho. Necesitaba tocar su piel, sentirla fría entre mis manos, tan suave y dura como siempre. Esbozó una sonrisa, y sus dientes también brillaban, como si fueran de acero. A través de mi camisón, sentí cada parte de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

"Qué has hecho?" – le pregunté, casi susurrando. Edward volvió a sonreír, de la manera que solo él sabía hacer. Enseguida comencé a notar que mi camisón sobrada. Esa sonrisa era capaz de convertir en magma cualquier cosa…

"Necesito tenerte ahora mismo" – me dijo mientras mordisqueaba con cuidado el lóbulo de mi oreja. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, mientras él acariciaba mi muslo con su mano derecha. Me besó con fiereza, buscando con su lengua cada parte de mi boca. Atrapó mi labio inferior con su boca y lo chupó, mientras yo me agarraba su pelo revuelto y lo atraía más aún a mí. Cada toque de sus manos, me dejaban si aliento, débil, pero a la vez quería más.

Con un movimiento rápido de los suyos, nos pusimos de pie, y me colocó contra la pared del pasillo, agarrando mis piernas para colocarlas otra vez, alrededor de su cintura, y poniendo sus manos sobre mi trasero. Me quitó el camisón a mordiscos, mientras gruñía. Estaba fuera de sí, como nunca antes lo había visto, pero me encantaba, y trataba de no desmayarme por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Soltó mi trasero, y volví a poner mis pies en el suelo. Cogió mis brazos y los puso detrás de mi cabeza, agarrando mis manos con su mano izquierda, mientras que con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, trazaba círculos por mi abdomen. Deje que examinara mi cuerpo desnudo mientras lo hacía. Bajó su mano hasta mi ingle, donde me había mordido, y junto su nariz con la mía, mientras se abría paso dentro de mí con sus fríos dedos, el mejor contraste del mundo.

"No sabes lo que me haces sentir" – me dijo mientras sus dedos entraban y salían con delicadeza y firmeza al mismo tiempo. Me mordí el labio mientras Edward no apartaba la mirada de mis ojos, explorando cada uno de mis gestos para saber cuando necesitaba más velocidad – "Muérdete el labio otra vez. Me encanta cuando lo haces"

Levanté la vista y me encontré con sus ojos de fuego clavados en los míos. Obedecí y me mordí el labio sensualmente, mientras mis manos seguían prisioneras de las suyas, sobre mi cabeza. Las piernas empezaron a temblarme cuando me aproximaba al orgasmo, y me mordí el labio tan fuerte, que me hice sangre. En ese momento, Edward me elevó, y coloqué de nuevo mis piernas a su alrededor, dejando que entrara en mí de manera casi brusca, como si fuera una necesidad vital para él. Agarré su pelo con fuerza, y las embestidas empezaron, pero esta vez no eran suaves, delicadas y calmadas como solían ser; desde el primer momento sentí como Edward entraba del todo, hasta el fondo, sin importarle hacerme daño, que no lo estaba haciendo. Parecía que por fin se había dado cuenta de que yo no estaba hecha de papel, y que podía soportar perfectamente su dureza en mi interior. Lamió la sangre de mi labio una y otra vez, mientras aceleraba el ritmo, y mi espalda sudada golpeaba rítmicamente la pared.

No tardé mucho en llegar a mi orgasmo, clavando mis uñas en su espalda. Un fuerte gemido de Edward me hizo saber que él también estaba con el suyo, y en seguida noté como su frío fluido se desparramaba dentro de mí. Estaba completamente sudada, y cada una de mis venas, latían con fuerza. Nos quedamos abrazados durante unos minutos en la misma postura, mientras intentaba que mi corazón volviera a su habitual ritmo. Bajé mis piernas, y me retiré el pelo que se me había pegado a la frente, sudada, mirando a Edward, victorioso y todavía desnudo, sonriendo y ayudándome a colocarme el pelo en su sitio:

"Puedo decir algo que no es propio de mí?" – me preguntó de repente, mientras volvía a acorralarme contra la pared, colocando una mano sobre la pared, y la otra acariciaba mi brazo derecho.

"Claro.." – le dije, arqueando una ceja. Cambió mi brazo por mi mejilla y sonrió:

"Creo que es el mejor polvo que hemos echado"

Este fic también lo estoy publicando en mi blog, con fotos, y canciones con cada capítulo. Os lo dejo por si queréis echarle un vistazo ;)

.com


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 : Sueño**

Parpadeé un par de veces rápidamente, perpleja. Edward era el tipo de persona que jamás dice palabras malsonantes ni vulgares. Siempre mide cada cosa que dice, tratando de ser cortés y caballeroso. Aquella frase me iba a marcar para siempre; Edward había entrado por completo en el siglo XXI… y yo no tenía queja alguna.

Él seguía de pie, observando minuciosamente como cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba cada vez que su aliento helado chocaba contra mi piel, acalorada y pegajosa por el sudor. Mis mejillas se habían calentado tanto que pensé que habían dado de si, y mi corazón todavía no había vuelto a su ritmo habitual, haciendo que la sangre corriese como un río caudaloso por todo mi cuerpo. Cada vez que la perfecta piel de sus dedos recorría mi brazo de arriba abajo, mi mirada se encontraba con la suya, destellante y del color del oro. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, concentrándome en cualquier cosa. En seguida noté que se apartaba unos centímetros de mí.

"Bella?" – me preguntó riéndose. Su risa… Podría grabarla en un CD y escucharla todo el santo día sin llegar a cansarme jamás.

"No me desconcentres…"

"Para qué necesitas concentrarte?"

"Tengo el presentimiento de que algún día podrás leerme la mente" – le respondí con los ojos todavía cerrados. Escuché como una risita escapaba entre sus dientes.

"Me gusta que seas persistente, pero eso es un tema que ya no me preocupa en absoluto"

"Pero a veces me gustaría que fueras capaz, para que escucharas lo que siento todo el rato"

Me abrazó, estrechándome contra su torso desnudo.

"Prefiero escuchas ese tipo de cosas de tu boca" – me dijo mientras me daba pequeños besos en los labios. Agarró mi cara delicadamente, obligándome a mirarle – "Y bien?"

"Podrías por favor no hacer eso? Estoy intentado que mi corazón no se caiga al suelo"

"Hacer lo qué, Bella?" – me preguntó sonriendo y apretando su cuerpo aún más al mío.

"Mirarme así. Sonreírme así. Pegarte a mí tan sensualmente… Todavía estás desnudo"

"Tú también, y no me quejo" – me replicó. La respiración se me entrecortó, y solté un suspiro tan fuerte que podría haber derribado unos cuantos árboles. – "Hay una pequeña isla solitaria al sur de aquí, y me estaba preguntando…"

Edward paró de hablar para besarme frenéticamente otra vez. Sentía que toda la saliva de mi boca iba a secarse de un momento a otro.

"Qué?" – atiné a preguntar mientras apartaba unos segundos mi boca de la de él, cogiendo todo el aire posible para seguir.

"Había pensando que podíamos pasar allí lo que queda de noche. Tú y yo, y nadie más en esa isla…." – dijo guiñándome un ojo. El plan sonaba de lo más tentador, pero no me cuadraba mucho que nos fuéramos a una isla, cuando estábamos en una, solos en una cabaña casi apartada del resto de la humanidad. Además, el tono de su voz se había vuelto de repente un tanto…artificioso. –"… siempre y cuando no estés cansada y prefieras dormir. En ese caso permaneceré a tu lado toda la noche"

"Edward… ocurre algo?" – le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

"Claro que no, qué podría pasar?" – me respondió con otra pregunta. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cada vez que me respondía de aquella manera, era porque había problemas. Problemas que quería ocultarme.

Agarró de nuevo mi cara, alzándola hasta que mi boca chocó con la suya, ahora más intensamente. Esa era la manera que tenía Edward de hacer que me olvidara de todo. Y siempre lo conseguía. Por desgracia no funcionaba de la misma manera con él. Quizás debería aprender la técnica.

"Y cómo vamos a ir hasta allí?" – le pregunté. No estaba dispuesta a ir montada en su espalda mientras él nadaba como si fuese una especie de hombre-balsa.

"En el pequeño velero que Carlisle tiene aquí mismo" – respondió él como si tener un velero fuera la cosa más habitual del mundo. Debía ir acostumbrándome a todo aquel lujo que rodeaba a mi nueva familia.

"Está bien"- respondí sin saber qué más decir.

"Voy a por ropa. Puedes darte una ducha si quieres, aunque en cuestión de minutos, volverás a estar igual de sudorosa" – me dijo por encima del hombro mientras caminaba hacia nuestra habitación, regalándome una maravillosa vista de su parte trasera.

"Está bien" – repetí, ensimismada, con un hilo de voz. Escuché la risa de Edward mientras abría el armario donde teníamos la ropa, y me dirigí a la ducha del baño principal.

Nada más abrir el grifo, Edward se deslizó sigilosamente, agarrándome la cintura mientras me besaba el cuello. Me di la vuelta, quedándome casi sin aliento, mirando como las gotas de agua caían sobre todo su cuerpo, dándole a su piel un brillo parecido al del cristal, y como entraban en su boca mientras sonreía solo para mí. A pesar de que el agua era casi fría y que el cuerpo de Edward parecía un témpano de hielo, sentí como mi temperatura corporal iba en aumento.

"Dímelo" – dijo Edward mientras yo deslizaba mi mano hacia la zona sur de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entreabriendo un poco la boca – "Dime eso que querías que escuchara"

Decidí castigarlo un poco, y mientras mi mano se movía enérgicamente, permanecí en silencio, tan solo roto por los gemidos de Edward. Acerqué mi boca a su cuello, y empecé a darle pequeños mordiscos. Y digo pequeños, porque un mordisco normal, podría romperme los dientes.

"Bella… dímelo" – volvió a suplicar Edward. Sus caderas se movían casi sin control, pidiendo que aumentara la velocidad. Noté que su cuerpo se tensaba y cualquier tipo de respiración ficticia, se cortaba. Era el momento:

"Te quiero" – le susurré al oído mientras él terminaba, con su típico gruñido orgásmico. Edward apoyó la cabeza en la pared de la ducha, mientras su sonrisa triunfante volvía a aparecer en su cara, y las gotas seguían cayendo por su pelo y su cara, haciendo que pareciese un auténtico dios griego.

Sin mediar palabra y con la sonrisa todavía en la boca, me hizo un gesto para que me diera la vuelta, y comenzó a enjabonarme el pelo con el champú. Acercó su boca a mi oído:

"Yo también te quiero..:"

….

….

….

Una vez recuperada de toda esa vorágine sexual, nos encaminamos hacia el pequeño embarcadero que había debajo del acantilado donde estaba la casa. Todo estaba tranquilo y reinaba un silencio sepulcral, tan solo roto por las olas chocando contra las rocas y el sonido de nuestras pisadas sobre el camino empedrado.

Edward agarró mi mano con firmeza para guiarme sin caerme, pues estaba bastante oscuro y yo no disponía de su habilidad para ver con total claridad en la noche. Aún así, tropecé un par de veces; primero con la vieja raíz de un árbol, y luego con una piedra enorme que quise esquivar pero que finalmente fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Al final Edward decidió llevarme en su espalda, como solíamos hacer cuando nos escapábamos al bosque de Forks, para nuestros encuentros secretos.

Fui todo el camino dándole a Edward pequeños besos por el cuello, aspirando intensamente la mezcla de olores que había en el aire; olor a mar, a tierra mojada y a hierba recién cortada, y el aroma del jabón de frambuesa que la fría piel de Edward desprendía.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, no vas a llegar con ropa al barco, Bella" – me decía Edward mientras intensificaba mis besos en su cuello. Cualquier humano en esa situación, hubiera tropezado repetidas veces, rodando camino abajo. Pero con Edward no había ese tipo de problemas, lo que era una suerte, porque podría hacerme el amor en el borde del acantilado sin miedo a caernos.

"Ropa? Poco me importa eso…" – le dije para provocarlo. En realidad estaba agotada, pero tener a Edward sobre mí, o en cualquier posición, era algo a lo que incluso moribunda, no podría resistirme.

Edward se detuvo en seco:

"Bájate" – me ordenó con voz ronca. Le hice caso, y puse mis pies en el suelo. Edward dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras se desabrochaba su camisa negra de manga corta. La tiró al suelo y siguió dando más pasos hacia atrás, mientras que con su dedo me indicaba que le siguiera – "Quítate ese vestido"

Me subí el vestido lentamente mientras caminaba en su dirección. Empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia, y en cuestión de segundos, llovía a cántaros. Me quité el vestido completamente, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Edward ya no estaba allí. Miré a mi alrededor, buscándolo, pues me sentía un poco ridícula en mitad de un camino tan solo en braga y sujetador, y completamente mojada.

"Edward!!!"

Grité un par de veces su nombre, pero no aparecía. Mi corazón empezó a latir nervioso, y me agaché para recoger mi vestido, cuando escuché su voz en mi espalda.

"Las manos quietas, señora Cullen"

Volví a ponerme de pie lentamente, sin darme la cuenta, dejando que su aliento entrara dulcemente a través de mi oreja. Con una mano agarró mi cintura y me atrajo más a él, notando que se había quedado completamente desnudo; con la otra desabrochó sin dificultad mi sujetador.

"Edward… aquí podría vernos alguien" – le dije al notar que ya había deslizado un dedo entre la goma de mis braguitas.

"En ese caso, agárrate fuerte"

Me agarré a su cuello tan pronto como me di cuenta de que mis pies ya no estaban en suelo firme; Edward había saltado hasta las ramas robustas de un árbol.

"Qué hacemos aquí?" – le pregunté mientras seguía agarrada a su cuello, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

"Rememorar la primera vez que te tuve de esta manera"

Y con esa frase, la vorágine sexual que había empezado en casa, siguió en lo alto de un árbol…

….

….

….

**Edward POV**

"………_..salir…………..Escocia…………………."_

Seguía recibiendo todas esas señales mentalmente, con interferencias y sin poder saber de quien eran. Parecía una voz femenina, pero no me resultaba para nada familiar. Además, la palabra Escocia tampoco era muy relevante, a pesar de que era otro de los territorios protegidos de los Volturi.

Fondeé el barquito a unos metros de la playa, y nadamos hasta la orilla. A Bella parecía que la natación no se le daba del todo bien, y al final tuve que ayudarla para que llegara a tierra viva.

"……_escapar………amanecer…………allí no……………"_

Otra vez esa interferencia. Fruncí el ceño y agarré mi cabeza, para concentrarme mejor y poder captar ese mensaje mejor definido. Ahora me estaba preocupando, pues en esta isla estábamos Bella y yo solos, y a ella no podía leerle la mente.

"Te pasa algo?" – me preguntó Bella algo preocupada, agarrando mi brazo. El roce de su piel con la mía, me devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que dejara de escuchar aquellos molestos pensamientos.

"Nada" – le respondí intentando poner mi mejor sonrisa – "voy a por algo de madera para encender una hoguera"

Me moví rápidamente por los alrededores de la isla. Era muy pequeña; tan solo tenía la pequeña cala donde estábamos y el resto era un bosque vacío. Arranqué varias ramas de árboles y volví corriendo a la playa, donde estaba Bella sentada con las piernas agarradas contra su pecho, y haciendo dibujos en la arena con su dedo, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Estaba acercándome a ella cuando vi una sombra negra a mucha velocidad moverse desde el otro lado de la playa, hasta situarse detrás de ella. Quise correr, pero no pude. Algo que no podía ver me había paralizado los pies, haciendo que me quedara estático contra mi voluntad. Observé como la sombra negra se abalanzaba sobre Bella por sorpresa, cogiéndola en brazos mientras ella gritaba mi nombre aterrorizada, y ambos desaparecían en la negra oscuridad del bosque.

Me retorcí y caí al suelo, y otra sombra se situó encima mía, como si fuera una enorme losa de piedra, pesada e imposible de deshacerme de ella. Me invadió un sueño profundo, y mis ojos se cerraron, paralizando mi cuerpo, pero no mi mente; seguía escuchando los gritos de Bella, y las olas del mar…


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 : No temas a la muerte

En cuanto abrí los ojos, me asoló un terrible dolor de cabeza; una martilleante palpitación encima de nuca, y que se extendía a lo largo del lado izquierdo de mi cabeza y mi cara. Me llevé la mano a esa zona, esperando encontrar sangre o una inmensa brecha causada por un golpe, pero nada. No sabía que me había pasado. No recordaba nada después de que Edward fuera a buscar leña.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo en un sitio que todavía no reconocía. El suelo era de piedra, fría y húmeda, y cuando quise moverme para ponerme de pie, escuché el crujido de mi muñeca derecha; la tenía torcida. En la misma postura, moví la cabeza hacia la derecha e izquierda en busca de alguna pista sobre el sitio donde estaba; delante de mí había una puerta robusta de madera oscura, con una mirilla redonda.

Era una habitación de piedra, redonda y sin ventanas. Tampoco tenía techo; en su lugar había una rejilla por la que entraba la luz de la luna y alguna que otra gota de lluvia, cayendo directamente en mi cuerpo. Deduje que estaba encerrada en una especie de mazmorra, una prisión muy pequeña.

Conseguí ponerme de rodillas y poco a poco me fui levantando, agarrando la muñeca que tenía torcida para aliviar un poco el dolor. Todavía asustada y desorientada, giré sobre mi misma, y entonces lo vi; Edward estaba tumbado en el suelo, a unos escasos metros de mí, totalmente inmóvil, con las manos sobre el pecho.

Mi primera reacción fue pensar que estaba dormido. Me acerqué a él, arrodillándome a su lado, acariciándole la cara.

"Edward… Edward, qué haces durmiendo?" – le pregunté – "Edward…."

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que lo que estaba haciendo era inútil; Edward nunca dormía. Los vampiros no podían dormir, era algo físicamente imposible para ellos. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerme la espalda cuando empecé a reaccionar. Si no estaba durmiendo, y ni siquiera se movía…

"Está muerto" – murmuré mientras seguía con mis ojos clavados en su rostro inexpresivo. Le toqué la cara, otra vez. Estaba igual de frío que siempre, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó temblando ante esa frialdad.

Comencé a gritar desesperadamente. Edward, mi Edward inmortal, estaba tumbado sin vida en una mazmorra, y yo ni siquiera sabía que había pasado. Me puse de pie y golpeé las paredes con las manos, las machaqué con las puntas de los pies. Me derrumbé en el suelo, mientras mi mente se quedaba en blanco y un cuchillo imaginario me atravesaba el corazón, dejándome herida de muerte. Nadie me escuchaba gritar…

Después de horas de llanto y dolor, decidí que me iba con él. De qué me servía vivir en un mundo sin Edward? No volver a escuchar su voz, ni tocar su pelo. No volvería a sentir sus fríos labios, ni sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos.. No volvería a sentir sus pupilas sobre mi cuerpo, ahogándome en sus dulces palabras, mientras noto el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Pero un pensamiento todavía más fuerte que eso azotó mi mente.

Rob…

Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo. Sería mejor que no creciera viendo a su madre depresiva, hablándole y contándole historias de un padre al que nunca llegó a conocer. Yo no podría hacer eso. No servía para eso. Sin Edward no servía para nada. Parecía un acto egoísta por mi parte, pero en realidad lo hacía por su bien. Se que sería feliz de esa manera.

Busqué inmediatamente una manera de quitarme la vida, pero en esa sala no había absolutamente nada. Era como si, fuera quien fuera el que nos había encerrado allí, quisiera verme sufrir mientras Edward yacía a mi lado. Empezaba a sentirme agotada de tanto gritar y llorar. La cabeza me palpitaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que las venas de las sienes iban a explotarme.

Me tumbé a su lado, boca arriba, de la misma manera que estaba él. Agarré su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos torpemente; estaban agarrotados, pero igual de fríos que siempre. _Que tontería_, pensé. Edward ya estaba muerto de alguna manera cuando lo conocí. Mientras pensaba en todos los momentos felices que pasé junto a él, decidí quedarme en esa postura hasta que mi cuerpo dejara de funcionar. Supuse que eso era lo que querían aquellos que nos encerraron aquí, ver como moría. Por un lado me negaba a darles lo que querían, dejar que finalmente los Volturi vencieran, y consiguieran aquello por lo que habían estado peleando a su manera. Pero ya nada importaba. Ahora me tenían aquí encerrada, y daba igual la manera en la que yo pudiera enfrentarme a ellos. Iba a morir de todas maneras…

..

..

..

**Edward POV**

Mi cuerpo estaba inerte, pero mi mente pensaba a toda velocidad. No podía mover ni un solo músculo, no podía articular palabra. Ni siquiera podía sentir aire entrando en mis pulmones. Recordaba aquella sombra negra abalanzándose sobre mí en milésimas de segundo, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Todavía me acordaba de cómo la otra sombra se llevo a Bella casi volando, mientras yo era incapaz de mover un dedo para salvarla.

Quise abrir los ojos pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Escuché con claridad los gritos de Bella, angustiados, aterrorizada seguramente al verme allí tirado, aparentemente sin vida, creyéndome muerto. La rabia que sentí en ese momento no fue suficiente para hacer que me levantara, o para simplemente decirle que seguía ahí con ella, que no había muerto. Me concentré lo más que pude para intentar por lo menos susurrar su nombre, pero fue en vano.

Ahora uno de aquellos pensamientos que escuché distorsionados en la isla, me llegaba con total claridad:

Era de Alice. En la isla me advirtió de que iban a venir a por Bella y por mí, pero no sabía quienes eran exactamente. Me decía que saliéramos inmediatamente de allí, que cogiéramos un avión hasta Escocia antes del amanecer. Ahora se dedicaba a llamarme de todo por no haberle hecho caso, y que ahora no podía ver nada claro. Ni siquiera veía donde nos habían encerrado.

Pero el otro pensamiento, todavía no era capaz de descifrarlo. En mi mente escuchaba un zumbido continuo, como el de un mosquito en la oreja por la noche. Pero en esa sala, según podía intuir, solo estábamos Bella y yo, y yo no podía leer su mente.

…

…

…

**Bella POV**

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí tumbada, inmóvil junto a Edward; minutos, horas… quizás días. Estaba esperando que mi cuerpo dijera "hasta aquí" y sucumbiera yo también a la muerte. Empecé a tararear una canción que solía escuchar mi madre cuando yo era una niña:

"_Las estaciones no temen a la muerte, ni el viento, ni el sol, ni la lluvia…" _

Yo tampoco le temía a la muerte. Estaba deseosa de que llegara por fín, quería dejarme vencer de una vez por todas.

Empecé a escuchar pisadas retumbando en el suelo. Quizás ya estaba tan débil que tenía alucinaciones. Pero cada vez eran más fuertes, y parecía que se aproximaban a nosotros. Canturreé más fuerte para que el miedo no me invadiera

"_No temas a la muerte"_

Alguien murmuraba detrás de la gruesa puerta de madera. Mi corazón, que ya estaba débil, comenzó a bombear con fuerza, y un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. Apreté con más fuerza la mano de Edward, tanto que casi me parto los dedos. Hablaban en otro idioma, y sus voces parecían de ultratumba. Eran realmente terroríficas.

"_No temas a la muerte, no temas a la muerte" _me repetía a mi misma con las lágrimas en las mejillas. Solo podía pensar en Edward y en Rob, en lo poco que había podido disfrutar de ambos, pero lo inmensamente feliz que me habían hecho. Solo por ellos valía la pena todo este sufrimiento.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió a mi cabeza. No quise moverme, ni mirar quién era. Si venían a matarme, prefería no conocer su cara. Una corriente fría como el hielo entró por la puerta y me sacudí, temblando sin quererlo.

"Bella… no temas"

Una figura ataviada con una capa verde oscura se arrodilló a mi lado. Su voz era femenina y angelical, muy parecida a la de Esme. Aquello hizo que me tranquilizara un poco, casi en contra de mi voluntad. Pasó su mano fría como la de Edward por mi frente, secándome el sudor. Giré la cabeza para mirarla; tenía unos enormes ojos dorados, y me dedicó una sonrisa pacificadora.

"Soy Aldana. No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño"

Cogió mi mano, y como si yo fuera una pluma, me levantó del suelo y me puso de pie. Apenas podía mantenerme, y me tambaleé un par de veces hasta conseguir no caerme de bruces al suelo. Tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle, pero solo pude hacerle la más importante para mí en ese momento:

" Edward… está… muerto?"

"Simplemente lo hemos paralizado. Es algo parecido a un coma inducido"

"Pero.. por qué?"

"Para protegeros de los Volturi"

Se me pusieron los ojos como platos al escuchar esa palabra.

"Entonces… vosotros no sois…"

"No" – me contestó Aldana antes de que pudiera terminar la frase – "Digamos que somos los enemigos de los Volturi. Somos los Maréchal. Has oído hablar de nosotros?"

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, mientras Aldana me indicaba que la siguiera. Salimos fuera de la mazmorra, por un pasillo de piedra, oscuro, con puertas de madera a ambos lados. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una cárcel, y seguramente detrás de esas puertas hubiera prisioneros, humanos secuestrados… Me estremecí ante esa idea.

"Recibimos un aviso de uno de nuestros guardianes en la isla. Por lo visto uno de los Volturi os había perseguido desde Atenas, seguramente oculto, pues no dejamos que ninguno de ellos se acerque a nuestros territorios" – Aldana seguía hablando cuando entramos en una sala con una gran mesa rectangular, con tronos de terciopelo rojo, y enormes lámparas araña de cristal colgando de la pared. Me indicó que me sentara en una de esas sillas. Ella siguió hablando:

"Cuando Edward mató a ese inocente humano, el acólito Volturi avisó a sus altos cargos. Iban derechos a matarlo, y en consecuencia, te matarían a ti también, por cómplice"

"Un momento" – le corté tajantemente – " Cómo que Edward mató a un humano?"

"Su nombre era Paul, pero desconocemos los motivos"

"Pero si… Paul? Estáis seguros? Paul es un amigo mío… Y Edward sería incapaz…"

Apenas pude terminar la frase con un hilo de voz. Edward sería incapaz de matar a alguien, sí. Pero si pensaba que alguien quería hacerme daño, o simplemente estaba celoso, entonces sí que podría hacerle daño. Escondí mi cara en mis manos y comencé a llorar. Aldana se sentó a mi lado y trató de consolarme colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

"Tendrás tiempo para pedirle explicaciones más tarde. Ahora deja que te siga explicando" - volví a asentir – "En cuanto supimos de los planes de los Volturi, nos pusimos en contacto con Carlisle. Este en seguida se puso en marcha para acercarse hasta Grecia y sacaros de allí, pero entonces avistamos a más Volturi muy cerca de la isla. Ya no había tiempo para nada más, así que decidimos resolverlo de forma drástica. Conocemos muy bien a Edward, y sabíamos que no teníamos tiempo para razonar con él; sí le decíamos que los Volturi venían a por vosotros, lo más seguro es que quisiera quedarse para pelear contra ellos."

"Por eso lo… "paralizasteis"? Para evitar discusiones, no?" – Aldana asintió satisfecha – "Y no era más fácil… matarlos?"

"Nosotros cuidamos de aquellos que están de nuestro bando. No queremos más guerras contra ellos. Lo mejor era sacaros de allí"

"Pero Grecia es vuestro territorio"

"Sí, pero los Volturi no entienden de normas, territorios o tratos. Vagan por el mundo como si fuera de ellos"

"Y dónde estamos ahora? Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Estamos en Lochinver, al norte de Escocia. Este es nuestro "bunker" particular. Aquí no podrán encontrarnos. Hace ya 3 días que habéis llegado"

Suspiré fuertemente mientras procesaba toda aquella información. Llevaba 3 días sin comer, beber… Como si me hubiera leído la mente, Aldana se levantó y salió de la sala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volvió con una enorme bandeja de plata repleta de fruta, agua, y todo tipo de manjares. Devoré todo aquello como si fuera un animal hambriento.

"Aldana… qué va a pasarle a Edward?"

"Se despertará en unas pocas horas"

"Me gustaría volver, para estar con él cuando despierte"

La sonrisa de Aldana desapareció de repente.

"No debes, Bella"

"Es mi marido, y quiero ser yo quien le cuente lo que ha pasado"

"Bella, cuando un vampiro despierta de su "coma", su hambre no es comparable a nada. Se abalanzará sobre ti sin saber quien eres. Y te matará"

"Confío en Edward. Se que será incapaz de hacerme daño"

"Nunca confíes en un vampiro hambriento"

"Puede que sea el momento para transformarme. Me lo prometió"

"No podrá parar, Bella. Acabarás muriendo desangrada"

Me debatí internamente sobre lo que Aldana me había dicho. Estaba segura al 100% de que Edward no me mataría, no me pondría un dedo encima sin mi permiso. Al final no conocían tan bien a Edward como pensaban…

Me levanté de la silla, y salí de aquella enorme sala. Caminé despacio por el pasillo helado de piedra, mientras escuchaba lamentos que provenían de las demás mazmorras. Parecía que estaba viviendo en mis propias carnes una película de terror, y yo era la protagonista, caminando hacia lo que, muy a pesar, podría ser una muerte segura.

Sí… aquello era el corredor de la muerte.

Abrí la pesada puerta, empujándola con mi cuerpo y mis pocas fuerzas y sentí calor. El sol entraba por el agujero redondo que había en lo alto del techo, y había calentado la piedra de la mazmorra. Edward seguía allí tumbado. Me arrodillé a su lado, acariciando su pelo cobrizo mientras las lágrimas volvían a recorrer mis mejillas. Pensé que, si tan solo estaba "dormido" cabría la posibilidad de que pudiera escucharme:

"Edward… pase lo que pase, sientas el hambre que sientas, no me mates."

Le besé en los labios y me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en la pared, y recogiendo las piernas con los brazos, contra el pecho.

Ya habían pasado casi 4 horas, cuando noté que las manos de Edward se movían. Me quedé inmóvil, esperando su próximo movimiento. Un gruñido ensordecedor invadió la mazmorra y mi cuerpo tembló. Volvió a mover las manos, abriendo y cerrando los puños, y abrió los ojos, ahora de un rojo intenso, casi del color de la sangre.

Miró en todas las direcciones, hasta que se encontró conmigo, y sonrió, asomando sus blancos y brillantes dientes afilados. Pero aquella mirada no era la de Edward… Podía recordad una mirada similar… La de James. Se puso de pie, sin apartar la mirada de mí. Algo iba mal… Algo iba muy mal. Maldita Aldana. Me di cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

"Edward…. Edward NO!"


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: La luz al final del túnel (1º Parte)

**Edward POV**

El intenso aroma me reanimó por completo. En ese momento no sabía ni dónde estaba ni quién era. Volvía a ser el animal que había sido en el principio de mis días como vampiro. Tan solo pensaba en alimentarme, en saciar la sed que me golpeaba la garganta. Sentía el veneno brotar de mis dientes, frío, pulsante y ácido.

Sentí un fuerte latido al otro lado de la habitación. Me estaba provocando. Necesitaba clavar mis dientes en aquel humano, y beber su sangre hasta que se parase.

A medida que empezaba a moverme, su corazón latía más deprisa. Olía el salitre de su sudor y de sus lágrimas, que mezclado con la sangre que golpeaba con fuerza en sus venas, le daban un aroma muy apetecible. La boca se me estaba haciendo agua.

Me levanté y vi a la humana, sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas contra su pecho, mirándome totalmente aterrorizada. Bien… Me gustaba cuando mis presas sentían miedo. Hacia el juego mucho más intenso y excitante. Observé la sala donde estaba durante breves segundos; ella no tenía escapatoria. A pesar de que me gustaba perseguir a mis victimas, y hacerlas sufrir un poco, estaba tan hambriento que quería terminar cuanto antes.

La volví a mirar. Ella me miraba, fijamente, con los ojos como platos. Apreté los puños y le sonreí, pero ella no cambiaba la expresión de su cara. Murmuraba un nombre, primero en voz baja y luego casi gritando, desesperada. Seguí mi instinto, y salté sobre ella. Me situé delante de ella, a pocos centímetros, agachado. Agarré su fino y delicado cuello con una mano y giré su cabeza con brusquedad. Podía haberle roto el cuello aplicando un poco más de fuerza, pero alimentarme de un cuerpo sin vida no merecía la pena, y además ella no estaba oponiendo resistencias.

Lamí su cuello un par de veces antes de morderla. En ese momento ella volvió a gritar ese nombre, pero una vez que mis dientes se clavaron en su carne, el silencio inundó la sala, tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de la sangre pasando a través de mi garganta.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y se tensó aún más en cuanto el veneno de mis dientes entró en su corriente sanguíneo. Pero, algo iba mal…

Estaba empezando a saber quien era yo…

Estaba empezando a saber quien era ella…

A medida que mi sed comenzaba a saciarse, volví en mí, recuperando mi sentido común. Yo era Edward y ella era Bella, mi esposa. Me retiré muy en contra de lo que mi lado animal me pedía. Todavía con su sangre en mi boca, observé como Bella se retorcía de dolor, jadeando y gritando. Se estaba muriendo…

Le había prometido convertirla en vampiro, pero no de esta manera. Se supone que debía ser cuando ella estuviera preparada. Dí unos pasos hacia atrás y me derrumbé en el suelo, impotente ante lo que estaba viendo; ya era tarde para succionar el veneno. Además, si volvía a probar su sangre, no podría detenerme y entonces la mataría de verdad. Ojala Carlisle estuviera aquí para ayudarme, para decirme que hacer, aunque seguramente su consejo sería que dejara transformarla. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado y esperar…

Cinco horas…

Un día…

Bella ya había perdido la consciencia. Sus huesos empezaban a romperse para volver a soldarse y adquirir la dureza propia de los vampiros. Su piel ya era pálida como la mía, aunque todavía no brillaba. Observé su rostro todo el rato; parecía que dormía pacíficamente.

Dos días…

Su cara ya había cambiado. Seguía manteniendo la misma forma, pero sus facciones estaban mucho más definidas, con los pómulos marcados. Ya no tenía rubor en las mejillas. Sus labios, ahora más rojos, parecían que habían engrosado un poco más. Los besé sin poder resistirme; era como besar un trozo de mármol. Ya no eran cálidos, ni los sentía palpitar.

Tres días…

El sol entraba directamente y se reflejaba en su piel, brillante, como la mía. Sus párpados empezaron a moverse, desesperados por abrirse. Hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando los abrió del todo; la luz de sol en los ojos era abrasadora para los neófitos. Estiró su cuerpo, como hacía todas las mañanas cuando se despertaba, y suspiró.

"Bella, me recuerdas? Sabes quién soy?" – le pregunté impaciente. En algunos casos, un vampiro recién nacido no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida como humano. Me miró con sus ojos rojos rubí de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros.

"No" – contestó tajantemente. Yo estaba empezando a entrar en una especie de crisis nerviosa, cuando escuché que se estaba riendo entre dientes – "Pues claro que se quién eres, tonto"

"Dime que recuerdas"

"Todo. Qué ha pasado?" – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"No te sientes… diferente? Tienes hambre?"

"Edward… qué pasa? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en esta mazmorra, y que pensé que estabas muerto. Luego Aldana vino a buscarme y me explicó que nos habían traído aquí para protegernos. También me acuerdo que mi muñeca estaba…" – se llevó la mano a su muñeca y la apretó – "Oh!"

"Lo siento muchísimo, Bella. No quise hacerte esto. Me siento fatal, y culpable. Soy peor que el diablo"

"Pero que estás diciendo? De verdad que no te sigo…"

Lo cierto era que aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. No había ningún espejo, y tampoco quería decírselo de golpe. Agarré su mano y la levanté del suelo.

"Golpea la pared" – le dije, indicándole el muro de piedra que tenía a sus espaldas.

"Quieres que me rompa la otra mano?" – me preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

"Golpea la pared"

Bella dio unos pasos hacia delante, mirándome extrañada. Levantó el puño y sin ningún esfuerzo, lo dirigió a la pared. Los grandes bloques de piedra oscura, cayeron al suelo, convirtiéndose en polvo inmediatamente, dejando un agujero en el muro que dejaba ver parte de la sala contigua.

"Vaya…" – dijo ella totalmente asombrada. No estaba asustada, ni siquiera se estaba preguntando cómo lo había hecho. Se miró el puño una y otra vez – "Estas piedras parecen de papel"

"Bella! No te das cuenta?" – le grité enfadado. Ella se giró lentamente para mirarme – "Eres un vampiro… Y todo por mi culpa"

Su mente parecía procesar la información lentamente. Primero frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Luego se mordió el labio inferior, mientras observaba sus manos. Más tarde, comenzó a tocarse la cara… y parecía fascinada.

"Cómo ha pasado?"

"Cuando me desperté, estaba muy hambriento. Y cuando un vampiro lleva más de dos días sin comer, actúa sin pensar. Tú estabas ahí, indefensa, y te mordí. Lo siento, Bella. Debía haberme contenido. Ojala pudiera castigarme de alguna manera"

"Pero Edward… eres tonto?" – me preguntó ella con calma, como si yo realmente lo fuera – "Has hecho lo que te pedí. Ni más ni menos"

"No debía ser de esta manera…"

"Escúchame" – me dijo mientras se abrazaba a mí con fuerza, y hablaba contra mi pecho – "Esto es exactamente lo que quería. No me he enterado. No recuerdo dolor. Así que siéntete satisfecho con tu trabajo, Cullen"

Alzó la cabeza para mirarme. El color de sus nuevos ojos, rojo intenso, contrastaban con su piel blanca y con su pelo color chocolate con reflejos rojizos. Puso su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía, con intención de besarme, pero giré la cabeza a un lado, evitándolo. Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, y yo volví a esquivarla. Dejó salir un largo suspiro.

"Escúchame bien, Edward" – empezó a decir, señalándose la cara – "_Esta_ es la Bella que quería ser desde que supe lo que eras. No me arrepiento. Así que no lo hagas tú"

No respondí. Simplemente agaché la cabeza, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula.

"Ahora bien. Sí de verdad estás arrepentido y no te gusta la nueva Bella… entonces la que estará arrepentida seré yo."

"Claro que me gustas. Eso nunca cambiará. Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que a partir de ahora tu vida ya no será igual"

"Por supuesto que será igual, Edward. Qué va a cambiar? Mi alimentación? Me adapto fácilmente a cualquier dieta. Voy a seguir contigo, y con Rob, y esta vez, para siempre"

"Y cómo crees que vas a explicárselo a tu padre?"

"Ya he lidiado con vampiros asesinos y con hombres lobo… Mi padre será tarea fácil" – respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros y la abracé durante un rato largo. Ya no era cálida, ni frágil, pero de alguna manera, seguía siendo la misma. Bella comenzó a reírse contra mi pecho.

"Qué ocurre ahora?"

"Ya no estás frío, ni duro. Ahora pareces… blandito" – dijo ella todavía con risas.

"Eso es porque ahora tú eres más fuerte que yo"

"En serio?" – me preguntó ella alzando la cabeza, con sus enormes ojos abiertos, sorprendida.

"Quieres probar?"

"Prefiero probar otra cosa…"

Sabía a lo que se refería. Los vampiros neófitos poseen una libido por encima de lo normal. De la misma manera que tienen que saciar su sed cada poco tiempo, también tienen que hacerlo con su… apetito sexual. No sabía si estaba preparado para ello, pero quería concederle a Bella todos sus deseos. Se lo debía.

Bella se zafó de su camisa, sin cortar el contacto visual conmigo, mordiéndose el labio. Si antes me resultaba sexy, ahora no había manera de describir de qué manera me hacía sentir. Su cuerpo, antes apenas sin curvas, tirando más a lo infantil, ahora parecía el una modelo, con curvas definidas y más voluptuoso. Noté que algo dentro de mis pantalones empezaba a palpitar con furia, deseando que lo liberara. Sonreí ante la idea de que ahora no tendría problemas para controlarme. Podía hacerle el amor con toda la pasión que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo, de cualquier manera y en cualquier posición.

Bella ya estaba completamente desnuda cuando se acercó a mí, agarrando la cintura de mi pantalón y tirando de ellos hacia abajo. _La bestia ya está liberada._

No hubo un pequeño beso en los labios de precalentamiento, como solíamos hacer. La lengua de Bella entró directamente en mi boca, obligándome a abrir más la mía y seguirla. El primer contacto con su fría boca hizo que me estremeciera. Yo, Edward Cullen, un vampiro con más de 100 años, se estaba estremeciendo ante su primer beso con una vampira. Resultaba mucho más excitante que antes. Furiosamente, Bella se agarró a mi cuello, y rápidamente colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, casi volando, apretando su ingle contra la bestia. Gemí contra su boca instintivamente, lo que hizo que Bella se apretara aún más, provocándome.

Empotré su cuerpo contra la pared de piedra, y sin media palabra, entré en ella con toda la fuerza que quería. Ya no había complicaciones, mi mente podía quedarse en blanco sin tener que esforzarme en no dañarla. Lamí su cuello de arriba abajo, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras entraba y salía con facilidad. Bella jadeaba acompasadamente con mis embestidas, mientras yo sentía como su frío interior se contraía.

Bella liberó un brazo de mi cuello, y lo situó encima de su cabeza, regalándome la imagen más sensual que había visto nunca.

"Muérdeme, Edward" – gimió Bella, con los ojos cerrados – "En la muñeca"

Alcé la cabeza, y alcancé con los dientes su pequeña muñeca. Después de pasar mi lengua un par de veces por ella, clavé mis dientes con toda mi fuerza en su carne, ahora dura como el mármol. Su sangre de vampiro comenzó a brotar, fría y sin sabor. Seguí lamiendo la herida mientras Bella llegaba al orgasmo, gimiendo mi nombre, mientras sus caderas se agitaban con urgencia. Bella abrió los ojos, mirando a los míos fijamente mientras sonreía.

"Quieres probar?" – me preguntó mientras me detenía, confuso. Pasó sus finos dedos por mi cuello, arqueando una ceja, indicándome que era lo que quería que probara. Asentí torpemente con la cabeza, y los fríos dientes de Bella se clavaron en la parte superior de mi cuello. Mi mente se quedó en blanco mientras experimentaba el mayor de los placeres. Volví rápidamente con las embestidas, tan fuertes que la pared estaba rompiéndose de nuevo. Acerqué sus caderas aún más a las mías, y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo la boca y dejando escapar un sonoro gruñido. Terminé dentro de ella, mientras todavía sentía sus dientes clavados en mi carne.

Me costó volver a mi respiración habitual, mientras Bella no podía dejar de sonreír, satisfecha de su trabajo. Escuché pasos venir hacia nosotros, y le indiqué a Bella que se vistiera y que situará detrás de mí, a pesar de que ella repetía que no nos harían daño, que los conocía. Ya no fiaba de nadie.

La puerta se abrió, y tres vampiros con capa y capucha verde entraron, haciendo los tres el mismo movimiento, como si se tratara de un ballet. Sujeté a Bella mientras ella intentaba zafarse, pero fue inútil retenerla. Ahora ella era más fuerte que yo.

"Ya estáis listos?" – preguntó la vampira del medio mirando a Bella. Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – "En ese caso, seguidnos. Vuestra familia ya ha llegado, y pronto podremos comenzar con los entrenamientos"


End file.
